Corazón de hielo
by ranko1792
Summary: [Universo alterno] Una joven a la que le arrebataron su familia, le arrebataron su vida, haciéndola sufrir por muchos años. Un joven que de pequeño lo alejaron de su hogar y guardo resentimiento en su corazón. Como será que ellos curaran sus heridas y dejaran que el amor regrese a sus corazones?
1. un triste recuerdo

**Aquí estoy con una historia nueva. Espero que les guste**

**Dejen sus comentarios, que les pareció y todo lo que quieran **

**:D**

Ahí estaba ella, arrimada a la pared de aquel puente. Sus ojos perdidos en el infinito, no le importo que fuera de noche y que el frio se sentía hasta en sus huesos, no quería volver… para que, para que tomaran decisiones por ella. No estaba dispuesta a la mismo de siempre, ya era la quinta vez que se mudaban, aunque eso nunca le importo. Un viento soplo por sus piernas descubiertas ya que llevaba una falda oscura, sus botas solo cubrían hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, se abrazo así misma y se dejo caer al suelo, las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro sin permiso, se sentía impotente, se sentía atrapada, se sentía miserable, porque tenia que cargar con todo el peso, porque desde que sus padres murieron tuvo que caer en el miserable destino que le esperaba, ser separada de sus hermanas, ser adoptada por unas personas miserables, ser abusada casi toda su vida, pero estaba harta. Años practicando artes marciales a escondidas tenían que servir de fruto. Empuño sus manos con tanto coraje que sentía como sus uñas se clavaban en su piel, ya no mas. Lo decidió, estaba decida a escapar de esa cárcel en que la mantenían, se detuvo en el puente para pensarlo mejor pero, ya estaba echo, no podía volver atrás. Había golpeado a la pareja de escorias que la mantenían en casa y escapo, años siendo maltratada por esos dos, años siendo humillada por las demás personas por su forma de vestir, no había tenido amigos toda su vida, la verdad ella no confiaba en nadie, pero tenia que sobrevivir al mundo sola. Se levanto del lugar y busco en su mochila todo lo que había sacado de la casa antes de irse.

Saco algo de comida, agua, y lo mas importante…dinero, tenia dinero suficiente como para salir de ese infierno y mudarse a otro lugar, el dinero que legalmente le pertenecía, ya que ella era la que hacia el trabajo sucio. Robar en varias ocasiones, drogar a hombres morbosos de solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estomago, todas las fechorías que esas escorias la mandaban hacer tenían que pagarlo tarde o temprano, su resentimiento y su furia fue creciendo toda su vida hasta que exploto. Escapo y golpearlos hasta casi matarlos era lo que se merecían

-_ratas… -_ dijo mostrando una media sonrisa, siguió su camino hacia la libertad, tenia que irse de Osaka, tenia que ir algún lugar donde nadie la conociera, porque no los había matado para que no la encontraran. No se atrevía ella no era como ellos, decidió empezar de cero, a sus 17 años sabia lo que tenia que hacer para estar en la escuela, lo necesitaba para salir adelante, había seguido clases a distancia cuando ellos le daban ratos libres que eran pocos. Corrió hasta la estación de autobús que estaba cerca y se monto en el bus que iba camino a Nerima, nunca había escuchado hablar de ese lugar así que seria perfecto.

Las horas pasaron volando, se había quedado dormida en el bus, cuando llego al lugar ya era de día, maldita la hora en que salió sin abrigo, paso toda la noche con frio, todo el maldito viaje con frio, bajo del autobús algo mareada, se aferro bien a su mochila, y camino hasta salir de la estación.

No sabia a donde iba, todo se estaba volviendo borroso, se detuvo colocando su mano en la pared para afirmarse y also la mirada buscando algún lugar en donde quedarse a descansar, nada todo era solo tiendas, las personas caminaban haciendo compras, paso su vista rápidamente hacia el semáforo, estaban titilando las luces, primero cambiaban de rojo a verde y luego viceversa, observo a una mujer de cabello recogido cruzando la calle con calma, pero en ese presiso momento el semáforo cambio de color a verde.

La señora estaba apunto de sufrir un accidente, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y corrió a toda velocidad, tomo a la señora en brazos y de un solo movimiento la coloco en su espalda y de un brinco llegaron a la vereda. La mujer sorprendida y asustada llevo su mano al pecho de la impresión, luego vio a la joven que acababa de salvarle la vida

-_niña, muchas gracias…_ – dijo la mujer, luego vio el semblante de aquella joven no se veía para nada bien, estaba roja y sus ojos entrecerrados, tomo su rostro con sus manos y se dio cuenta que aquella joven estaba hirviendo en fiebre, rápido paro un taxi y le pidió al chofer que la ayudara a subir a la joven al taxi, le dio la dirección y el señor la llevo.

Al llegar a casa, bajo del taxi pidiéndole al señor que la esperara un momento

-_Genma! Ayudame por favor – _la señora llamo a su esposo desde la entrada, el hombre del turbante en la cabeza salió al llamado de su esposa

-_que sucede querida? – _se dio cuenta de que la mujer tenia un aspecto preocupante, la mujer lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia la calle donde el taxi la estaba esperando

-_esta joven me salvo la vida, y esta muy mal. Ayudame a llevarla adentro –_ nodoka agradeció al taxista por las molestias, genma la ayudo a su esposa a llevar a la muchacha hacia la casa. La llevaron hacia la habitación de arriba. Nodoka le pidió amablemente a su esposo que le trajera un recipiente con agua y un pañuelo.

La mujer comenzó a desvestir a la chica para ponerle la ropa de su otra hija que seguro tendrían su misma talla, la joven murmuraba entre sueños, nodoka se dio cuenta que la fiebre era grave ya que la chica no dejaba de temblar y la fiebre no bajaba por nada, le saco la blusa y al darle la vuelta, se dio cuenta de algo horrible. Tenia cicatrices en casi toda su espalda, eran cortadas y golpes, su corazón se estremeció y en sus ojos comenzaron asomarse algunas lagrimas. Como una chica tan bonita como ella podía ser maltratada de esa manera, solo un alma despiadada podía hacerle eso. Paso su mano por su cabello largo, era negro con destellos azulados, su piel blanca pero ahora sudorosa por la fiebre, busco alguna otra marca en su cuerpo y se llevo otra sorpresa al ver sus muñecas, saco todas las pulseras que cargaba y vio lo que hiso que las lagrimas que estaba reteniendo salieran por fin de sus ojos.

Sus muñecas marcadas con cortadas, sin duda esta linda niña había querido quitarse la vida. Su vida tendría que ser demasiado dura para tener tantas marcas en su cuerpo se dispuso a cambiar de ropa a la chica con algo mas abrigado, la arropo de pies a cabeza con las sabanas mas abrigadas que tenia guardadas en la casa.

Su esposo llego con agua y el trapo, también con algunos medicamentos

-_como esta? –_ pregunto su marido a la mujer que se mantenía sentada alado de la chica cuidándola

-_no lo se, llamare al doctor tofu para que la revise, por ahora será mejor que la fiebre le baje –_ hiso una pausa para tratar de hablar mejor –_ esta joven me salvo querido, si no fuera por ella en este momento no estuviera aquí –_

-_fue un angel que cayo del cielo amor –_ ambos observaron a la chica como su rostro se retorcía de alguna molestia, sudaba y temblaba algo que preocupo a la pareja de esposos

-_ire por el doctor –_ dijo el hombre, nodoka asintió con la cabeza mientras cambiaba el paño de agua y lo colocaba en su frente.

Genma estaba bajando las escaleras, cuando sus hijos recién estaban llegando a la casa. Los jóvenes notaron que el rostro de su padre se veía algo preocupado, ukyo su hija menor decidió no decir nada ya que su padre lo los miro y salió de la casa diciendo "_enseguida regreso" _

-_que estará pasando? –_ pregunto la joven a su hermano

-_no lo se, y no me interesa ire a entrenar – _dijo el chico dándole poca importancia al comportamiento de su padre

-_ranma! Ya deja de comportarte asi! –_ le grito ukyo desde las escaleras, su hermano solo volteo a verla, siempre había visto esa mirada de rencor en su hermano, esa mirada que conocía apenas tres años atrás cuando sus padres le anunciaron que su hermano llegaría de un viaje de entrenamiento, llego a casa pero con rencor, no era el hermano amoroso que esperaba

-_yo nunca le interese, a mi tampoco me tiene que interesar –_ fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista.

El joven fue hacia el dojo de su casa, "_dojo saotome" _pero eso no le interesaba, no quería permanecer en esa casa, había tomado la decisión de irse de ahí en unos pocos días, estaba resentido con sus padres, mucho mas con su padre genma que desde pequeño lo abandono en un templo para que lo cultivaran en las artes marciales y poder ser futuro dueño del dojo de la familia, y casarlo con alguna loca para llevar juntos el cargo, no, eso no era para el. Había tomado la decisión desde que había llegado pero por su mamá que quería con todo su corazón, solo por ella decidió quedarse pero ahora ya había tomado la decisión de marcharse lejos, entrenar y ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo y hacer su propia vida como siempre lo hiso.

_Todo era borroso en ese momento, apenas se vio en el espejo era una niña de aproximadamente cuatro años de edad, estaba escondida debajo de su cama mientras abrazaba a su osito preferido el cual le había regalado su madre en su cumpleaños. Lo único que escuchaba era gritos de su madre, porque? Porque acaso mamá estaba jugando con alguien, en su mente infantil esas eran las suposiciones que se formaban. _

_Estaba haciendo todo lo que su mamá le había pedido, desde que la saco del baño para ponerle su pillama, diciéndole que ya sus hermanas estaban dormida y tenían que seguir el mismo ejemplo y dormir, ella abrazaba a su mamá y jugaba con sus cabellos mientras era llevada hacia el cuarto. Un fuerte estruendo se escucho desde el piso de abajo. Su madre pego un brinco y corrió rápidamente al cuarto. _

_Al instante vio como su padre se asomo a la puerta, agitado, asustado mientras las miraba _

_-"no salgan del cuarto" – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, su madre la abrazaba en el suelo. Alzo su rostro para ver a su mamá para preguntarle que era lo que estaba pasando, pero al ver las lagrimas que corrian de su rostro no dijo nada, y sutilmente limpio sus lagrimas con sus pequeñas manos. _

_Algo que las paralizo por completo se escucho desde abajo, dos disparos que hicieron tomar a su madre una decisión, la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a mirarla _

_-mami? Que pasa? – pregunto la niña mientras abrazaba a su osito que había tomado del suelo_

_-hija, hermosa, quieres jugar a algo? – pregunto la señora mientras acariciaba su cabello y lloraba tratado de sonreírle_

_-a que jugaremos? – pregunto la niña con una sonrisa, creía que su mamá dejaría de llorar si jugaba con ella_

_-bien, el juego es este… - otro disparo se escucho mientras oía como unas voces decían "hay que subir" la hacían estremecerse del miedo –hija! Mírame! – trato de que la niña no prestara atención a los ruidos de afuera –jugaremos a la escondidas si!... bien metete de bajo de la cama para que no te encuentren! No salgas por nada del mundo me oiste….- decía mientras lloraba y sonreía _

_-si mami – dijo sonriendo, luego paso sus pequeñas manos por su rostro para limpiar sus lagrimas –así dejaras de llorar? – pregunto la niña_

_-si mi amor, ahora quédate aquí y no salgas de bajo de la cama – abrazo a su hija con mucha fuerza y la beso en la frente –te amo tanto mi pequeña – dijo con sus lagrimas en los ojos_

_La niña se metió como dijo su mamá y luego vio al frente donde estaba el espejo del armario, se quedo mirándose, sentía algo extraño quería que su mamá dejara de llorar, si tenia que esconderse para que su mamá estuviera bien lo haría _

_Pasaron las horas y los ruidos ya no se oian…_

_-mami? – porque su mamá no iba por ella, no lo entendía pero no quería perder el juego asi que se quedo de bajo de la cama_

_Asi pasaron las horas y dos días, la niña sentía mucha hambre y estaba cansada_

_-hay alguien aquí! – escucho una voz lejana, todo era borroso se volvió a mirar al espejo y se dio cuenta que su mamá no volvió a buscarla._

-_MAMÁ!_ – nodoka se alarmo al ver a la joven sentándose de un solo golpe en la cama, mientras sudaba, vio como con su mirada comenzaba a buscar algo en la habitación, se sentía perdida y la tomo de los hombros para tranquilizarla

-_tranquila!_ – la joven miro a la mujer que tenia en frente, no sabia que rayos estaba haciendo en esa habitación con esa mujer, se soltó del agarre de la mujer y llego hasta la esquina de la cama, mientras se cubría con las sabanas, nodoka se dio cuenta que la muchacha tenia miedo, miedo…de las personas y eso le dolía en el alma

-_ya despertó mamá?_ – la joven paso la vista a la otra chica que se encontraba en la puerta, una chica de aproximadamente su edad, con el cabello castaño y largo y los ojos de un azul intenso, nodoka le advirtió con la mirada que tenia que retirarse, la chica obedeció a la mujer y salió de la habitación. Nodoka volvió su vista hacia la joven asustada que estaba arrimada a la esquina de la cama

-_mi nombre es nodoka_ – dijo con un tono suave para darle confianza a la chica que tenia en frente

-_donde estoy?_ – dijo en voz baja, vio como nodoka iba alzar su mano para tocarla y enseguida se alarmo se cubrió con la sabana por completo –_no me haga daño por favor!_

A nodoka se le estrecho el corazón, al verla tan asustada, indefensa. Se acerco un poco y espero a que ese nudo que tenia en su garganta desapareciera

-_no hija, no te hare daño, lo juro – _sintió como su propia voz temblaba, la chica bajo las sabanas y la miro con cierta incertidumbre, vio su rostro y no vio maldad en el como lo había visto en sus padres adoptivos

-_tu me salvaste la vida, recuerdas? _– trato de hablar lo mas calmada que podía para no asustarla

-_yo?_ – nodoka pensó que no lo recordaba ya que en ese instante se demayo

-_si, pequeña y muchas gracias, te traje a mi casa ya que estabas ardiendo en fiebre y te cuide, pasaste todo un dia durmiendo, vino un doctor a verte y te medico_ – la joven se saco las sabanas de encima y relajo su rostro

-_muchas gracias_ – dijo la joven, algo en la mirada de la señora le recordaba a su madre, su rostro angelical ese rostro que amo por su corta vida junta a ella

-_como te llamas mi niña?_ – pregunto la mujer acercándose un poco a ella

-_akane… akane tendo_ – dijo algo desconfiada, sintió la mano de la mujer en la suya algo que la hiso tensarse, luego subió su rostro a verla y la vio ahí ella, tan sonriente, con una sonrisa que nunca nadie le había ofrecido, una opresión en su pecho comenzó a formarse porque había sido su vida asi?, porque sufrir por tantos años

-_me puedes dar el número de alguien? Tienes algún familiar?_ – esa pregunta le rompió el corazón, retiro su mano de la de la señora y aparto su vista de ella, esa pregunta había sido demasiado, no tenia a nadie, estaba sola en el mundo, sus hermanas? Había escuchado que estaban bien pero nunca supo de ellas, vivió sola toda su vida sin ninguna muestra de cariño sin nada en el mundo.

-_yo…bueno…yo…._ – no sabia que decir la presencia de la mujer la ponía nerviosa, no podía articular palabras y recordando toda su miserable vida hiso que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro. Nodoka inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la respuesta de la chica, ella no tenia a nadie, vio su cuerpo temblar, sintió ver a una pequeña niña sola en el mundo necesitando de alguien que la cuida y la ame.

Akane sintió como la mujer la abrazaba de lado, un abrazo? Que era eso….no lo sabia pero se sentía tan bien, dejo que todo el llanto que tenia guardado por años saliera a flote, abrazo a la mujer con toda sus fuerzas mientras dejaba que las lagrimas cayeran libremente

Después de un momento de calmar el llanto de akane, nodoka la separo ligeramente y vio su rostro, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, su boca temblando por los sollozos. Acaricio su rostro limpiando las lagrimas.

-_estas mejor?_ – pregunto nodoka, akane sintió que moriría en ese momento, no sabia que llorar tanto la haría perder tantas fuerzas

-_siento… siento que se tome molestias por mi_ –trato de incorporarse – _solo dígame un lugar donde pueda pasar la noche y me retiro_ – nodoka no reacciono al ver a la chica moviéndose rápidamente

-_espera! No tienes porque irte!_ – akane se detuvo y volteo a verla

-_no, no es necesario enserio! _– trato de sonreír pero le era inútil tanta hospitalidad era demasiado para ella

-_por favor acepta_ – nodoka se acerco a ella – _por salvarme…es lo menos…que puedo hacer_ – akane sonrio de medio lado y agradeció con una reverencia

-_mañana mismo buscare un lugar donde hospedarme muchas gracias_ – nodoka sonrió a la respuesta de la chica, la abrazo efusivamente y se separo de ella

-_bien akane, te preparare el baño para que te relajes y te prestare ropa de mi hija ukyo para que te pongas, y también preparare la cena que se que te encantara_ – akane quedo mirando a la mujer que se alejaba del lugar, miro su mano donde la señora nodoka la tenia tomada y sintió en su interior algo que nunca antes había sentido, o si?, si pero, solo cuando era una pequeña niña. Una ligera sonrisa se mostro en su rostro

_-una chica?_ – pregunto el chico de la trenza al acabar su entrenamiento. Había cerrado la puerta para que nadie lo interrumpiera, y cuando salió vio a su hermana con las ultimas noticias de la casa saotome

-_si! Ella salvo a mamá de un accidente y ahora la esta cuidando porque esta enferma _– dijo mientras lo seguía hasta la casa

-_ja! Ahora mi mamá se las da de buena samaritana?_ – dijo con desgaste – _pero le agradezco a esa niña, de no haber sido por ella que hubiera sido de mamá? _

-_no digas tonterías, podrías dejar de ser grosero por una vez en tu vida!_ – le reprocho mientras veía como su hermano subia las escaleras y ella se quedo al pie de ellas

-_como sea ire a tomar un baño!_ – grito mientras la perdia de vista, el joven de los ojos azules intensos vio la puerta del baño abierta, a lo mejor su mamá le estaba preparando el baño. Asi que entro y comenzó a sacarse la ropa

-_gracias por prepararme le baño mamá_ – dijo mientras se desabotonaba la camisa roja china, luego sintió una patada en su espalda que lo asoto a la pared, quien tendría esa fuerza para lanzarlo lejos. Lentamente se puso de pie y miro a una jovencita de piel blanca, su cabello largo negro con destellos azulados, tapada con una camisa larga y temblando, nunca antes la había visto en su vida, en su mirada se reflejaba un miedo intenso y se levanto alejándose lo mas posible de ella

-_quien eres!?_ – exigió una respuesta la chica que se mantenía en posición de ataque algo que le llego a sorprender al muchacho ya que pocos sabían pelear

-_eso dímelo tu! Que invades mi baño! _– dijo el muchacho algo molesto

-_oh! Ranma, hijo que sucedió aquí? _– nodoka llego en ese momento al baño asustada por el ruido

-_quien es esta loca mamá!? _– exigió saber su hijo

-_hijo ella es akane tendo, akane…el es mi hijo ranma _– akane miro con desconfianza al muchacho, nunca le guardo mucha confianza a los hombres, ranma le devolvió al misma mirada a la chica –_lamento mucho que se hallan conocido en estas circunstancias –_ dijo avergonzada

-_vendré después a tomar mi baño! Y dile a esta loca que no tiene porque andarme golpeando! – _dijo ranma saliendo del baño

Nodoka se dio cuenta que akane no controlaba sus acciones, talvez era por todas las cosas que había pasado de joven asi que la miro y le regalo una mirada de confianza para que ella tomara su baño.

Nodoka termino de hacer la cena y se encontró a toda la familia reunida en la mesa

-_donde esta la muchacha? – _pregunto genma desde su lugar viendo a su esposa con una bandeja de comida

-_me dijo que no se sentía bien para bajar, le llevare la comida y me quedare a comer con ella – _dijo con una sonrisa, ranma soltó un suspiro de fastidio y miro a su mamá

-_ahora pide comida a su cuarto!? Espero que se valla pronto – _reprocho su hijo, nodoka lo miro con cara de desagrado

-_ranma! No seas descortés! –_ la mujer subió a la habitación de la chica y se quedo con ella en silencio mientras comía, la dejo dormir tranquila en la habitación de invitados. Esa joven le inspiraba cierta incertidumbre, su rostro, se le hacia tan familiar. Sentía la necesidad de cuidarla como a su vida, no sabia porque pero iba hacerlo.

No sabia que hora era pero no podía dormir, la espalda le dolia, gracias al golpe que le había dado su nueva invitada en la casa. Fastidiado se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua, un ruido lo hiso salir de la casa al patio y al buscar de donde provenía dirigió su vista al dojo y vio la luz del dojo encendida

-_ukyo? –_ pensó el muchacho en voz baja, pero era imposible, su hermana nunca entrenaba en las noches, se acerco hacia la puerta que estaba entre cerrada y vio algo que le detuvo el corazón por un instante, la mujer que lo había golpeado, estaba haciendo algunas katas a la perfección, su rostro se mantenía serio, lanzaba patadas al aire, su cabello ondeaba mientras ella saltaba y hacia varias katas a la perfección. Su corazón inexplicablemente latio con fuerza, la vio lanzar varios puños y luego vio como de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas, no se atrevió a entrar ya que tenia temor de su reacción

-_MALDITOOS!-_ escucho el grito de la muchacha acompañado de un puño al aire

-_ME LO QUITARON TODO!_ – otro grito acompañado de una patada

-_MALDITOS LOS QUE ME ADOPTAROON!_ – golpeo el suelo con un puño, pudo escuchar el llando de la muchacha, era algo desgarrador para cualquiera, sentía la necesidad de ir con ella y preguntarle porque estaba asi pero no se atrevía

-_mamá….papá_- escucho entre sollozos de la joven – _hermanas… _

No quiso molestarla sabia que esa era su forma de desahogarse asi que se retiro sin hacer el mayor ruido posible

_**Continuara…**_


	2. incertidumbre en mi corazón

**Holaa chicooos, se preguntaran como hago yo para subir dos fics el mismo dia, pues la verdad no tengo nada que hacer porque no estoy estudiando, asi que tengo tiempo de sobra para escribir y porque también me gusta escribir y dejar que las ideas inunde mi cabeza **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo **

…

_-como que no entendiste! – recibió un golpe junto con el fuerte grito de una mujer alta de cabello oscuro y largo. La niña de 9 años asustada estaba buscando protección en la esquina de la pared, lloraba y seguía negando con la cabeza que no quería robar _

_-por…por favor – decía difícilmente ya que el llanto no la dejaba hablar_

_-nada de por favor niña tonta! – la mujer sonrió de lado y se dio la vuelta hasta la mesa del cuarto –se como vas a entender…- dejo salir un risa que asusto a la niña que no perdía ningún movimiento de la mujer buscando el momento perfecto para escapar _

_La mujer saco de un cajón un látigo no tan largo con el que le gustaba castigar a su "hija" cuando no la obedecía, se dio la vuelta pero no la vio donde estaba antes_

_-akane! Donde te metiste! – grito la mujer recorriendo la casa por todos lados, la mujer se estaba desesperando al no encontrar a akane por la casa_

_-Sakura! – escucho la voz de su pareja en la entrada de la casa, suspiro resignada y fue a verlo y para su sorpresa tenia agarrada akane del brazo, sonrió satisfecha y se acerco a los dos_

_-te las quieres dar de lista!? – dijo jalándola hacia ella –conmigo no se juega niña tonta! _

_-mira lo que me hiso tu hija! – la mujer alzo la mirada y observo al hombre que le mostraba el brazo rasguñado _

_-mi hija!? Ella no es mi hija es una bastarda! – dijo la mujer riendo –una bastarda que se sabe defender – akane la miro asustada con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-trato de escapar, tienes suerte que me halla topado con ella – el hombre se metió a la casa dejándolas a las dos solas_

_-asi que escapar eh? – akane sintió su cuerpo temblar –ahora veras! – akane cerro los ojos con fuerza y se preparo para recibir los golpes_

…

Se levanto exaltada, otro mas de sus sueños espantoso. Se sentó sacando los pies de la cama llevo su vista a la ventana y vio que aun estaba oscuro, bajo la vista hacia el piso, se sentía mal sentía como toda su furia corría por sus venas. Quería tener en frente a ese par de miserables y darles su merecido hasta matarlos. No, pero ella no era así, no quería ser igual a ese par de ratas que si se atrevían a matar a gente inocente. Se sentía satisfecha por haberlos golpeado hasta dejarlos inconsciente y tener oportunidad para escapar, pero esa satisfacción no duro mucho porque aun sentía la necesidad de regresar y hacerlos pagar por toda las cosas que le habían echo desde su niñez. Una idea paso por su mente, ¿y si me buscan? no… ella estaba lejos y no tenían ni idea de donde pudo haber ido, pero no quería arriesgarse. Pensó en la señora nodoka que le inspiraba cariño, cierto cariño que nunca había sentido en su vida, cierto cariño que creyo perdido desde que le arrebataron su felicidad. No quería arriesgar a la mujer que le dio posada en su casa. Iba a irse, estaba decidida.

Miro la hora y aun era de madrugada las 2:00 am. Sabia que en la casa de la señora nodoka existía un dojo, se levanto y se puso ropa mas cómoda que le dio la señora, salió despacio de la habitación hacia el dojo, recorrió la casa con la mirada, era amplia, limpia, hermosa. No como había sido su antigua casa algo que nunca pudo llamar hogar. Salió hacia el patio y vio el dojo y entro, era amplio, sonrió al sentirse cómoda. Se puso en posición de combate, y comenzó a lanzar patadas y puños al aire, su inspiración para entrenar siempre fue imaginar en frente a sus padrastros, a los miserables que asesinaron a sus padres, a todas las personas que abusaron de ella. Practico algunas katas a la perfección como había aprendido . imagino de nuevo a esos miserables y su furia se elevo

-_MALDITOOS!-_ ahogo un grito lleno de furia, descargando en ese golpe todo la furia que tenia

-_ME LO QUITARON TODO!_ – otro grito acompañado de una patada

-_MALDITOS LOS QUE ME ADOPTAROON!_ – golpeo el suelo con un puño, no aguanto mas y echo a llorar, se sentía sola, se sentía sola en el mundo sin nadie, no sabia que era el cariño, no sabia que era el amor, no sabia que era nada.

-_mamá….papá_- escucho entre sollozos de la joven – _hermanas… quiero encontrarlas….quiero…_

Se quedo un rato en esa posición, vio el reloj que estaba pegado en la pared del dojo eran las 4:55 asi que decidió que seria el momento perfecto para irse, se levanto y no perdería su tiempo. Corrió hasta la habitación y tomo la mochila que cargaba, lo único que llevaba para su viaje. Encontró una hoja y saco un lápiz, decidió que lo mejor era dejar un mensaje para la señora nodoka, para no preocuparla. Dejo la nota encima de la cama y bajo lentamente las escaleras, llego hasta la puerta de entrada y dio un ultimo vistazo hasta la casa, su mirada cambio, estaba triste pero sabia que era lo correcto

-_gracias señora nodoka_… - dijo antes de abrir la puerta

-_piensas escapar?_ – una voz la sobresalto, volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con la mirada azul del chico que estaba arrimado a la pared que daba hacia la sala, tenia un vaso de agua y parecía tranquilo.

-_que…que te importa_ – akane decidió no hacerle caso y salir

-_no me importa en lo absoluto, solo quiero cerciorarme de que no te lleves nada_ – dijo secamente, akane se enojo y cerro sus puños aguantando la ira que corría por sus venas, avanzo hasta el chico quedando cara a cara para enfrentarlo

-_quien te crees que eres para decirme algo asi! Además no me conoces!_ – dijo en voz baja pero pareciendo lo mas ruda posible

-_soy el dueño de la casa y porque no te conozco no quiero arriesgarme_ – akane frunció un seño, el chico parecía muy tranquilo como si nada pasaba, no hacia ningún gesto –_ no se porque, pero… le caes bien a mi mamá – _se alejo de ella para llegar a las escaleras –_ y la conozco se sentirá muy triste si no te ve mañana en la habitación _

Akane se quedo pensativa por un momento, le tenia mucho aprecio a la señora nodoka porque recordaba a su mamá. No quería hacerle algo asi a la mujer que quiso mostrarle confianza, miro a ranma, el mantenía la mirada seria no apartaba la vista de ella, akane se sintió intimidada por esa mirada azul y no pudo mantener la conexión y viro la vista

-_como sea, iré a dormir –_ ranma se dispuso a subir la escalera – _nos vemos mañana, me gustaría ver que tal eres peleando – _ese comentario la dejo con la boca abierta como sabia el que ella practicaba las artes marciales, a menos… frunció un seño, por esa razón el estaba despierto a esa hora, tal vez el la vio entrenando. Dio un vistazo a la puerta que se mantenía aun medio abierta, bajo la mirada y suspiro. Se acerco a la puerta y despacio la cerro y volvió a subir a la habitación.

La luz entro por sus ojos, los abrió lentamente, se incorporo en la cama y pensó en la chica de anoche, akane… por alguna razón no la dejo irse, fue por su mamá, si, fue por ella. Su mamá tenia un alma bondadosa no como su padre, que desde pequeño lo alejo de su casa para dejarlo con personas extrañas enseñándole pelear, siempre entreno día y noche, acumulando resentimiento a su padre por alejarlo de su mamá y su hermana, pero en parte se sentía agradecido porque gracias a eso era el mejor artista marcial de la ciudad. Salió de su cuarto y vio la habitación en donde estaba akane, quería cerciorarse de que en la madrugada no se había ido, abrió la puerta lentamente pero no hayo rastro de la chica, entro a la habitación pero no la encontró. Antes de salir vio la mochila de akane arrimada a la pared a lado de la puerta, sabia que se había quedado ahí, sonrió satisfecho y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina por algo de comida.

Bajo las escaleras y antes de entrar a la cocina choco con akane, esta se sonrojo al contacto con el chico, y bajo la mirada y siguió su camino como si no lo hubiera visto, ranma noto como se había sonrojado y sonrió

-_buenos días mamá – _entro a la cocina y saludo a su madre quien preparaba el desayuno

-_como estas cariño, en un momento estará el desayuno espera en el comedor – _ranma obedeció a su madre y se encontró en el comedor con la familia reunida junto con akane que mantenía su aspecto serio

-_buenos días – _saludo ranma

-_que bueno que estas aquí! Estaba convenciendo akane que estudiara en el Furinkan con nosotros! –_ dijo ukyo muy emocionada, ranma se sentó alado de su hermana quedando de frente con akane –_verdad que es un buen colegio? –_ le pregunto su hermana

-_a mi me parece un colegio normal lleno de locos que no tienen nada que hacer –_ dijo ranma con un mal gesto

-_eso lo dices por el loco de kuno tatewaki que dice que no quiere que salgas con su hermana! –_ dijo divertida ukyo

-_ella es la que me acosa! –_ grito el chico, ranma se calmo y respiro hondo – _da igual, si quieres cambiarte a nuestra escuela tendrás que saberte defender por si acaso - _ dijo el chico sin mirarla

-_yo se defenderme muy bien sola! –_ dijo akane

-_valla que bien! Y cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte akane? –_ todos fijaron su vista en akane, esperando la respuesta de la chica

-_eh…bueno…yo, ire esta tarde a buscar un lugar donde quedarme – _comento la chica de los ojos avellana

-_akane porque no te quedas con nosotros? –_ todos fijaron su vista en nodoka que acababa de llegar –_ no es una buena idea querido? _

-_bueno, si no tiene lugar donde vivir –_ comento el señor del turbante blanco

-_que!? No tenemos espacio aquí! –_ protesto ranma

-_no seas grosero hijo! Eso no es nada varonil de tu parte! –_ ranma no dijo nada mas y se sento bien en su lugar

-_que? Ahora le pagaras el colegio? – _dijo aun enojado

-_ranma!... –_ su madre iba hablar pero fue interrumpida por akane

_-no se preocupe, no pienso quedarme…no quiero ser una molestia esta tarde ire a buscar un lugar donde vivir – _dijo tranquilamente akane

-_pero querida…no le hagas caso a mi hijo! Es un mal educado! - _ le dijo mirando de manera negativa a ranma

-_no se preocupe señora nodoka, le agradezco que me haya permitido pasar la noche aquí, se cuidarme sola – _nodoka miro con algo de tristeza a la muchacha, todo lo que se imaginaba que habría sufrido en la vida, no quería dejarla sola pero tampoco podía obligarla hacer algo que no quisiera, algo que tal vez le hicieron por años

-_estas segura? –_ pregunto algo triste

-_estoy segura, no quiero que se preocupe –_ akane le regalo una sonrisa, ranma en ese momento se sintió mal por su comentario sabia que había sido grosero de su parte pero el no podía controlar lo que decía

-_akane, si quieres puedo acompañarte, se de lugares donde rentan habitaciones – _dijo ukyo regalándole una linda sonrisa

-_me ahorrarías el trabajo, gracias –_ ambas sonrieron y continuaron desayunando normalmente.

Akane se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa para salir con ukyo, también ukyo fue a su habitación hacer lo mismo ya que akane quería salir temprano para hallar algo a tiempo. Ranma se encontraba entrenando en el dojo, no dejaba de pensar en akane, lo fría, lo seria, lo amable, su rostro sin mostrar algún sentimiento, regalando sonrisas forzosas, esa chica tenia algo extraño. Lanzo una patada de la frustración, quería saber mas de akane, estaba preocupado, y si era peligrosa? Y si armaría algún plan para perjudicar a su familia? Porque no dejaba de pensar en ella! No quería que eso afectara su mente. Tenia miedo de dejar a ukyo sola, aunque sabia que ella se podía defender, pero para no arriesgarse decidió seguirlas sin que se dieran cuenta de nada

-_que apellido es esa muchacha querida? –_ le pregunto genma a su esposa que se encontraba alado de ella tomando un te

-_dijo que era tendo –_ genma quedo bien pensativo algo que nodoka noto –_que sucede? –_

-_mmm…no es nada, pueden haber muchas personas con ese apellido –_ le dijo para tranquilizarla

Ukyo esperaba en las escaleras a su nueva amiga, le había prestado una falda y una blusa pegada al cuerpo y una chaqueta para el frio acompañada de una bufanda y unas lindas botas, la vio bajar se la veía muy linda, ukyo sonrio satisfecha sabia que esa ropa le quedaría bien

-_cielos akane, asi conquistaras muchos chicos –_ dijo ukyo guiñándole un ojo

_-jum – _no dijo nada mas, salieron pero se detuvo al instante al ver que ukyo no iba con ella, volteo y la vio llegar a su lado y le puso un gorro rosado para el frio

-_faltaba ese toque –_ akane sonrió de lado y siguió su camino, ukyo no era una chica mala, parecía de buenos sentimientos, no era nada comparada con las personas que conoció antes, era algo extrovertida y coqueta. Akane escuchaba las historias que ukyo le contaba sobre la escuela y lo único que hacia era comentar "asi?" "genial" no tenia muchas ganas de entablar una conversación, en realidad nunca supo como hacerlo, no tenia mucha confianza con ella, además de no tener nada interesante que contar. Asi que decidió que ukyo hablara y le mostrara la ciudad.

No muy lejos de ellas se encontraba un muchacho que no les estaba perdiendo la pista, las siguió desde que salieron de la casa, por alguna razón no dejaba de ver akane, estaba vestida muy sexy, casi como todas las chicas de su colegio pero con ella era diferente ese aspecto de frialdad le atraía un poco. Pero no era motivo para confiar en ella, no quería que nada le pasara a su hermana, al parecer era el único que desconfiaba de ella en la casa. Porque confiar en alguien con ese aspecto tan frio, se notaba a leguas que no le prestaba mucha atención a su hermana que conversaba alegremente mientras ella no mostraba ninguna sonrisa. Había pasado algo tan malo con ella para que fuera asi? La intriga invadió su cuerpo en ese momento, quería saber porque ella era asi, porque apareció de la nada en su casa, que hacia en Nerima. Muchas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza. Vio a las jóvenes entrar a un edificio, alzo la vista y vio un letrero donde decía "_se arrienda departamento" _no quiso entrar asi que se quedo ahí

-_y cuanto dijo que costaba? –_ pregunto akane al hombre mal aspecto, tenia cara de pocos amigos y puso algo nerviosa a ukyo. El hombre paso su vista por el cuerpo de las chicas, akane se dio cuenta de eso y no le hiso caso en cambio ukyo se sintió aun mas asustada y nerviosa

_-bueno, pues si ustedes dos viven aquí podemos llegar a un acuerdo –_ el hombre paso la mano por el hombro de ukyo

-_oiga quíteme las manos de encima! –_ ukyo se volteo para darle un golpe pero se sorprendió al ver al hombre estampado en la pared, vio a su lado y estaba akane colocando su pierna en su lugar, vio algo en la mirada de ella, había cambiado por completo, parecía llena de ira, parecía que guardaba un rencor en su corazón, vio como se acercaba al hombre que poco a poco fue parándose

-_maldita mocosa! –_ se quejo mientras se ponía de pie

-_odio… aborresco…me enferma la gente como tu! –_ akane no aguanto mas necesitaba descargar su ira con las personas asi, tomo al hombre la camisa y con un puño lo hizo volar hasta la pared –_ como quisiera acabar con la escoria de tu clase! –_ ukyo se asusto al ver como actuaba akane se hizo para atrás, vio al hombre que intento ponerse de pie y tomo un palo que había alado de el y trato de golpear a la chica pero ella supo esquivar su golpe y le pateo la espalda

-_akane, ya le diste su merecido mejor vámonos! –_ insistió ukyo, akane no le hiso caso y avanzo al hombre quedando parada frente a el

-_anda! Defiéndete maldito cerdo! –_akane tomo al hombre del cuello de la camisa

-_lo siento…perdón! –_ pidió el hombre casi llorando, akane sonrió de lado y luego se puso seria

-_no hay disculpa! –_ lo lanzo desde la ventana del segundo piso, el hombre cayo encima de un carro, las personas miraron asustadas la escena, ranma que estaba cerca miro todo y vio como el hombre se levanto pesadamente y salió corriendo, alzo la vista y vio akane asomada desde la ventana, algo lo hipnotizo en ese momento, la mirada de akane, parecía triste, perdida, llena de odio, llena de rencor y fría como siempre. No perdió tiempo mas y entro al edificio

-_estas bien ukyo? –_ pregunto akane a su acompañante, noto la mirada asustada de ukyo y luego sonrio para no asustarla –_esos tipos son unos pervertidos, es bueno darles una lección –_ rió akane mientras bajaba las escaleras, ukyo sabia que no era solo eso, había algo mas, algo mas que akane ocultaba, bajaron la escalera juntas y se encontraron con un ranma muy serio en el recibidor

-_se puede saber que sucedió! –_ pregunto acercándose a akane –_ te vi! Lanzaste a ese tipo por la ventana _

_-y porque nos espias! –_ se quejo la chica

-_ranma, espera…akane me defendió ese tipo quería pasarse de listo conmigo –_ ranma miro a su hermana, akane la defendió? Creía que esa chica era peligrosa pero defendió a su hermana pero aun así no quería confiar cien por ciento en ella –_es cierto eso? –_ pregunto mirando a akane

-_no me gusta la gente abusiva –_ comento para seguir caminando a la salida –_ si quieres ukyo puedo ir sola de a partir de ahora, buscare un lugar donde quedarme y me quedare no es necesario que me acompañes - _ volteo a verlos y sonrió – _gracias… _

Ranma y ukyo vieron como akane se alejo de la vista de ellos, ranma apretó sus puños, quería acompañarla pero no quería al mismo tiempo, estaba esperando a ukyo para que dijera que fuera por ella pero su hermana no decía nada.

-_akane tiene el corazón destrozado ranma… -_ ranma miro a su hermana, en su mirada sabia que algo la puso triste –_akane le hicieron algo malo, no se pero como se comporto solo porque ese tipo me toco el hombro proponiendo algo raro. Alguien normal no actua de ese modo –_ le explico su hermana

-_y como que paso? –_ le dijo su hermano, ranma tenia demasiada curiosidad, demasiada intriga sobre akane tendo, sobre la chica que había llegado a su vida, a perturbarla de muchas dudas

-_akane lo golpeo demasiado fuerte, insultándolo, diciéndole que aborrecía a la gente como el –_ ranma quedo sorprendido y fijo su vista hacia donde akane se había ido –_crees que la volvamos a ver? –_ pregunto su hermana

-_no lo se…espero que… si –_ comento, luego de esto se fueron a casa. En el camino no hablaron, fueron en silencio, nodoka los recibió con una sonrisa pero esta se desvaneció al no ver a akane junto a ellos

-_y…akane? –_ pregunto la mujer algo triste

-_ella…dijo que la disculparas, no le gusta despedirse pero dijo que vendrá a visitar –_ comento ranma antes de subir a su habitación.

A la hora de cenar, todos estaban reunidos. Nodoka servía la comida a sus hijos como siempre, ukyo no dejaba de estar pensativa en la actitud de akane, como la defendió de ese tipo que apenas trato de propasarse con ella

-_querido sucede algo? –_ le dijo nodoka a su esposo ya que no había probado ningún bocado de comida, estaba pensativo desde la tarde y eso le preocupaba a nodoka

-_no es nada amor, estoy…recordando algunas cosas que olvide –_ dijo sonriendo y comenzó a comer

-_espero que akane este bien –_ comento para si misma

-_no te preocupes mamá akane sabe defenderse bien –_ dijo ukyo con una sonrisa

Ranma no dijo nada en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en akane, en la intriga que esta le causaba, recordó como entrenaba en el dojo, recordó como arrojo al hombre por la ventana. Ella no era una chica cualquiera y eso le causaba dudas

-_ranma, mañana no iras a la escuela - _ la voz de su padre lo despertó de sus pensamientos

-_que? Y eso porque? –_ reclamo el chico

-_mañana quiero que entrenes para que te inscribas en el torneo de artes marciales – _ranma se enojo por ese comentario y se levanto de su puesto

-_no puedes obligarme hacerlo! –_ reclamo ranma

-_soy tu padre y tienes que hacer todo lo que yo diga! – _grito genma

-_claro como alejarme de mi hogar por 10 años! –_ todos quedaron en silencio, sabían que ranma aun no perdonaba lo que le habían echo –_ y no hare lo que pides, mañana ire a la escuela te guste o no, soy lo suficientemente fuerte como entrar a ese torneo –_ ranma en realidad no quería ir a la escuela pero quería llevarle la contraria a su padre.

A la mañana siguiente se vistió y se arreglo para ir a la escuela, bajo a desayunar y se encontró con la mirada desaprobatoria de su padre, genma no dijo nada ya que nodoka la noche anterior hablo con el para que dejara a ranma tranquilo por algún tiempo que debía pensar en su hijo y en lo que quería.

Los chicos se despidieron y salieron rumbo a la escuela. Como siempre la escuela, la rutina diaria, lo único bueno fue que el dia anterior les habían dado el dia libre. Ranma entro a su curso, y ukyo al suyo que era un año menor que su hermano.

-_buenos días alumnos – _ranma se mantenía ausente de las clases, estaba mirando hacia la ventana aburrido esperando la distracción del profesor para tomar una siesta

-_hoy antes que nada quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna que nos acompañara –_ ranma al escuchar esto presto atención al maestro – _pasa – _ordeno a la chica, ranma abrió los ojos al ver de quien se trataba, la joven de cabello largo, negro con destellos azulados, sus ojos tristes y fríos como los conoció, sus ojos color avellana, el uniforme le quedaba perfecto, no como a otras parecía que ella lo había ajustado a su medida, su perfecta medida

-_su nombre es akane tendo, asi que sean amables con ella – _akane hiso una reverencia saludando a todos, los muchachos no quitaban la vista de encima y no paraban de murmurar cosas como que era muy bonita, y esperaban salir con ella –_busca tu asiento akane _

Akane directamente busco las bancas de atrás alado de la venta, en la fila de donde se sentaba ranma. Cruzando para llegar se vieron fijamente a los ojos, algo que duro para ellos mucho tiempo pero solo fue por un segundo, ranma volteo un poco para ver a akane quien mantenía su vista perdida hacia el patio de la escuela

…

…

…**.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios espero que sigan comentando :D **


	3. sentimiento extraño

**Hola queridos lectores perdón por la tardansa pero e tenido ciertos problemas **

**Pero aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo de la historia **

**Espero que les guste **

…

…**.**

Las clases avanzaban pesadamente, algunos chicos estaban ya dormidos en las bancas mientras el profesor hablaba sobre la segunda guerra mundial. Akane parecía que prestaba atención a la clase pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Ranma la observaba de vez en cuando, acaso ella había tenido grandes problemas para ser asi?, acaso ella paso peor que el?. Quien iba a pasar peor que el, nadie, según ranma. Su infancia fue interrumpida por la loca idea del tonto de su padre. Por otro lado en el fondo de su corazón estaba satisfecho por ser el mejor artista marcial de todo Japón. A pesar que su padre lo mando a practicar las artes lejos de su familia, encerrado en un lugar donde a veces lo maltrataban y le enseñaban a no tener pena ni compasión por nadie. Paso años alejado de su familia alimentando el rencor por haberle hecho algo asi, por haber perdido demasiados momentos felices, por haber hecho de el un hombre sin compasión. Cada vez que peleaba lo hacía con el alma, a veces se descontrolaba porque sentía que peleando se desahogaba, se quitaba todo el rencor que tenia encima. Sentía que golpeaba a los que le pasaron por encima cuando entro a ese lugar, pero término siendo el más fuerte de todos y el ejemplo a seguir. Cuando llego a su casa después de ese largo viaje no hablo con nadie, no tenía nada de qué hablar, no le interesaba recibir abrazos ya que desde niño no se acostumbro a eso. Pero con el tiempo su madre se fue acercando a él y su hermana también, así les fue tomando cariño y a su madre, no la culpo de lo que le hiso su padre ya que el era el jefe de la casa y tomaba las decisiones. Mientras que con su padre la relación fue distinta, nunca se mostraron aprecio o trataban de hablar, genma solo le daba órdenes como entrenar o inscribirse en algún torneo. El no lo hacia porque su padre se lo ordenara, lo hacia porque el lo deseaba.

Cuando la campana de receso sonó, vio que nadie se acercaba a la chica nueva y se sintió un poco mal por ella por eso se levanto para dirigirse fuera del salón y buscar a su hermana, paso por el puesto de akane y le dirigió una mirada mientras ella guardaba sus cosas. En el pasillo comenzó a buscar a su hermana

-_ukyo, porque no quieres ayudarme a conquistar a tu hermano! –_ se quejaba una pequeña muchacha de cabellos color purpura, las chicas estaban arrimadas a la ventana del pasillo, ukyo lanzo un suspiro de ofuscación ya que su "amiga" aunque sabia en el fondo que solo le hablaba por interés no la dejaba en paz

-_ya te dije que ranma no quiere nada con nadie! – _dijo la muchacha de ojos azules

-_acaso, el… -_ ukyo observo a shamppo, sabia a lo que se refería y comenzó a reir

-_jajaja claro que no shamppo, lo que pasa es que aun no llega la chica que le interese de verdad –_

-_ya veras que terminare siendo yo – _mientras volteaba la vista alcanzo a ver al chico de sus sueños, ella jamás se había obsesionado de tal manera con alguien. Pero desde que ranma saotome había llegado al instituto su objetivo fue seducirlo hasta tenerlo

-_ah mira ahí viene ranma –_ dijo ukyo alejándose de su amiga, shamppo sonrió de lado y fue con ukyo de tras

-_ukyo necesito decirte algo –_ ranma no había visto a shamppo hasta que esta chica se abalanzo a el agarrándolo del brazo

-_ranma mi amor, ya te extrañaba –_ dijo mientras sobaba su cuerpo con el de el

-_shamppo! Dejame en paz! –_ ranma solto el agarre de shamppo y tomo a ukyo de la mano y salió corriendo dejando a una chica muy enojada –_ bien aquí podemos hablar –_ ranma la había llevado cerca de su curso

-_que sucede ranma? –_ pregunto curiosa

-_quería contarte algo interesante – comento ranma_

_-que! Que es!? – pregunto emocionada_

_-pues…tu amiga esta en mi salón - _ dijo sin mostrar mucho interés

-_amiga? Que amiga? –_

-_akane tendo –_

-_que!? Akane esta aquí!? – _dijo asombrada, realmente no imaginaba que ella entrara al mismo colegio que ella

-_así es, me dio algo de pena verla sola así que te busque para que hables con ella, no se, le hagas compañía o algo – _ukyo miro divertida a su hermano

-_valla por lo que veo te preocupas por ella, porque no vas hacerle compañía tu? –_ dijo divertida

-_que!? Estas loca! Como crees que me interesa, además es una chica rara! Puede ser peligrosa! –_ gritaba el chico molesto y algo sonrojado

-_quien es peligrosa? –_ ambos chicos se asustaron al escuchar la voz atrás de ellos, akane estaba mirándolos fijamente, ranma sabia que ella había escuchado lo que dijo y se asusto

-_jejeje no..yo hablaba de… -_

-_déjalo no importa – _akane suspiro resignada, sabía que su actitud asustaba algunos. No era culpa de ellos –_ que bueno que los veo juntos–_ los chicos no sabían que decir y se asombraron cuando vieron akane haciendo una reverencia –_quería disculparme por lo del otro día, además no me despedí de la mejor manera, y no les agradecí su hospitalidad–_ fijo su mirada en ukyo –_perdón si te asuste el otro día ukyo –_

_-eh…no te preocupes… -_ dijo ukyo algo nerviosa

Akane siguió su camino dejándolos de lado, sentía un peso menos encima, sabia que su manera de comportase no era la adecuada, ellos no tenían nada que ver con sus problemas, pero preferiría evitarlos. Su prioridad ahora era salir adelante y algo aun mas difícil, tratar de saber que fue lo que sucedió aquel día que le arrebataron su vida. Quería saber donde estaban sus padres enterrados, quería saber si sus hermanas también habían muerto o si estaban vivas, aunque eso lo dudaba. No quería perder su tiempo formando lazos de amistad o algo relacionado. Sumida en sus pensamientos se sobresalto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, se sorprendió al ver a ukyo sonriéndole. Akane se relajo y bajo su vista, no sabia que decirle, ya le había dicho lo que tenia que decirle no sabia porque ella estaba ahí, algo que la puso muy incomoda

-_quieres que comamos juntas? –_ pregunto ukyo con una sonrisa, no entendía porque akane se empeñaba en estar sola, pero trataría de acercarse a ella, no porque su hermano se lo pidiera si no porque ella quería

-_bueno….yo no… -_ ukyo sabia a lo que akane se refería, ella no traía almuerzo y antes de que ella dijera algo mas alzo dos almuerzos bien envueltos, akane lo único que hizo fue regalarle una sonrisa nerviosa. Las chicas salieron al patio para comer tranquilamente, akane abría su almuerzo y algo tímida comenzó a comer, era realmente delicioso. Ukyo miraba akane disfrutando la comida y sonrió satisfecha

-_te gusta? – _pregunto ukyo

-_si, gracias –_ las chicas siguieron comiendo, mientras tanto en el bar ranma estaba terminando de comprar su almuerzo y uno de sus amigos Hiroshi se le acerco y lo golpeo en el hombro de forma amistosa

-_que paso ranma tu mamá te castigo? –_ dijo divertido

-_no digas boberías, se lo di a ukyo y a su amiga –_ ranma sabia que akane no había traído almuerzo ya que no la había visto salir con nada y le dio su almuerzo a ukyo para que comiera con ella

Las chicas estaban debajo de un árbol, satisfechas por el rico almuerzo miraban a los demás chicos del colegio paseando por ahí, akane tenia la mirada perdida, ukyo se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en ella, era misteriosa, era agresiva, pero sabia que era bondadosa y ayudaba a los demás

-_akane, no es que quiera meterme en tu vida…pero –_ akane fijo su mirada en la curiosa ukyo –_ porque ayer reaccionaste así? –_ akane bajo la vista apenada, ella no lograba controlarse cuando alguien trataba de propasarse, siempre fue así como se defendía cuando querían obligarla hacer algo que no quería, no quería asustar a nadie pero sabia que lo había echo con ukyo

-_perdón ukyo, no quería…asustarte –_ seguía con la mirada en el suelo pensado en que decirle –_ veras… yo, no estoy lista para hablar de esto –_ akane apretó sus puños sintiéndose mal, no conocía bien a ukyo, no podía confiar en ella pero sabia que era una buena persona y sabia que con el tiempo ganaría su confianza

-_no te preocupes, si no quieres contarme no importa –_ akane miro a ukyo quien la miraba con una sonrisa –_ pero akane, siempre cuando estés en esas situaciones, podrías no dejarlos casi muertos –_ ukyo comenzó a reir recordando lo sucedido, akane también comenzó a reir pero no tan fuerte –_ valla que le diste su merecido – _dijo ukyo riendo

-_ejejej si… -_ akane soltó un suspiro, no quería que todos la vieran como la chica agresiva de la escuela, asi que trataría de controlarse más.

La campana había sonado y las chicas se dirigieron al edificio, akane se sintió algo ofuscada no quería entrar a clases, dirigió su mirada hacia el otro lado del campus y vio un gimnasio. Ukyo se detuvo al ver akane mirando hacia el gimnasio

-_que sucede akane? - _ pregunto algo curiosa

_-yo…iré luego a clases –_ ukyo no la miro muy convencida y akane le regalo una sonrisa –_ no te preocupes esta todo bien –_

-_bueno, entonces nos vemos –_se despidieron con una sonrisa

Akane suspiro y se alegro se dirigió firmemente hacia el gimnasio, el lugar donde podía estar mas tranquila y olvidarse de todo lo malo. Abrió las puertas del gimnasio y vio lo amplio que era, entro dando saltos y se dirigió hacia las colchonetas que estaban en el suelo. Comenzó a calentar su cuerpo, el uniforme le era algo incomodo. Asi que se saco la falda ya que por de bajo cargaba un short y se dejo la camisa del uniforme haciéndola ver realmente hermosa, su cabello largo y suelto jugaba con el viento de sus movimientos, la camisa le quedaba ajustada perfecta para ella, y el short le hacia ver su largas y torneadas piernas. Empezó a lanzar patadas al aire y puños, realmente entrenar la libraba de todo mal en su mente, la hacia sentirse libre, la hacia sentirse fuerte.

-_valla valla pero que tenemos aquí –_akane alerta se volteo quedando frente a frente con un chico mucho mas alto que ella, vestía un uniforme de kendo y traía consigo una espada de madera –_que hermosa flor que el destino puso frente a mis ojos –_ decía el muchacho contemplando la belleza de akane

-_quien rayos eres!? Y que flor ni que nada! –_ dijo molesta tomando distancia del muchacho

-_je, tienes suerte que halla puesto mis ojos en ti, pocas en el instituto poseen la belleza que tu irradias. Mi nombre es kuno tatewaki, y tu mi bella flor salvaje –_ dijo como todo un don juán

-_que te importa! –_ akane tomo su falda y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, no quería desperdiciar su tiempo con un chico presumido

-_un momento! –_ kuno le impidió el paso con su espada –_jejeje me doy cuenta de que eres un poco tímida, akane tendo –_ akane miro desconfiada al chico como es que el sabia su nombre, no quería ni imaginar que los miserables de sus padrastros hayan querido vengarse y buscarla

-_como sabes mi nombre! –_ dijo encarándolo y apretando fuertemente sus puños intentando controlarse

-_yo lo se todo, mi padre es el director de la escuela –_ akane relajo su cuerpo y supo que el no seria una amenaza –_y tu mi amada… SALDRAS CONMIGOOO! –_ akane lanzo un puño a su rostro cuando noto que el se lanzaba directo abrazarla

-_óyeme que te pasa! No te atrevas a ponerme un dedo encima! –_ akane trato de controlarse lo mas que pudo pero eso era lo que la sacaba de quicio, como querían aprovecharse, como existían tipos así como el. Se relajo un poco pensando que si peleaba con el hijo del director la expulsarían de inmediato y llamarían a su representante, al que ella había puesto en la información personal, el cual no exisitia

_-un golpe de amor es la mas grande muestra de amor para mi, eres la mujer perfecta! –_ kuno volvió a lanzarse hacia ella. Akane espero el momento en propinarle otro golpe pero vio como una sombra caia rápidamente en medio de los dos

-_otra vez molestando kuno –_ akane reconoció inmediatamente al muchacho en frente de ella, era el único chico con trenza que había visto en la escuela, su corazón empezó a latir de una manera extraña y bajo la mirada mientras se alejaba un poco

-_ranma saotome… no te basta con querer conquistar a mi hermana ahora quieres quitarme a mi chica –_ ranma se volteo a ver akane para ver su reacción ante lo que dijo kuno, solo vio la mirada molesta de akane, y luego volteo a ver a kuno

-_estas loco kuno, en primer lugar a mi no me interesa la loca de tu hermana, y en segundo lugar akane es amiga de mi mamá y mi hermana ni siquiera estoy interesado en ella, pero no voy a permitir que la molestes – _akane se enfado ante el comentario y empujo a ranma hacia un lado

-_nadie te pidió que te metieras! Se defenderme sola! –_ akane aun mas molesta se dirigió a kuno y lo agarro del cuello –_ y tu escúchame bien no vuelvas a molestarme! –_ dicho esto lo mando a volar con una patada

Akane se aparto algunas mechas de cabello que resbalaban de su rostro, miro a ranma con desagrado y se dirigió de nuevo a la colchoneta. Espero que ranma se fuera pero este aun seguía donde akane lo había empujado

-_porque no te vas! –_ grito la chica enojada

-_oye! Tras que te defiendo me gritas! –_ ranma se acerco hasta quedar de frente con ella

-_nadie te pidió ayuda! – _akane le dio la espalda –_ así que vete, quiero estar sola! _

Akane se tenso aun mas, espero que el chico se fuera pero este seguía de tras de ella, podía sentir su presencia, sentía sus ojos azules clavados en su espalda. Akane lanzo una patada hacia ranma pero este la esquivo fácilmente saltando sobre su cabeza para quedar del otro lado hacia ella, akane lo miro enfadada y lanzo otro puño hacia el mientras los esquivaba, lanzo otra patada y el salto en el aire y luego le sonrió, akane tomo eso como burla y lanzo mas puños, el era mas fuerte? No era posible, sentía que se estaba burlando de ella y ni siquiera hacia un intento por atacarla

-_anda! Porque no me atacas! –_ dijo estresada mientras lanzaba otra patada

-_no te cansas de estar siempre enojada? –_ pregunto sin mucho interés mientras esquivaba los golpes

-_eres un cobarde defiéndete! –_ dijo mientras le lanzaba un puño, ranma salto apoyándose ligeramente sobre la cabeza de akane y quedo de tras de ella

-_no quiero –_ dijo el chico de la trenza, akane volteo enojada

-_porque!? Acaso te estas burlando de mi!? – _pregunto molesta

-_no es eso, si eres buena peleando – _ranma no dejo de observarla – _solo que… no seria capas de lastimarte –_ esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de akane, se sintió vulnerable en ese momento, abandono su posición de ataque y tomo su falda, salió corriendo del gimnasio –_oye akane espera! – _ranma corrió de tras de ella, la tomo de los hombros y la volteo, se sintió extraño al ver como las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de la chica, su cabello algo revuelto, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su nariz un poco roja por causa de su llanto

-_por favor déjame! –_ akane se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo, ranma no supo qué hacer pero sabía que lo mejor era dejarla sola, nunca había sido bueno para consolar a alguien, nunca había tenido la intensión de soportar a alguien llorando. Pero akane en ese momento le causo algo extraño dentro de el, algo que nunca había sentido. Negó con su cabeza y se fue hacia su salón. Ya que había salido al no ver akane, se preocupo porque sabía que ukyo estaba con ella y no confiaba mucho en akane. Pero ahora no sabía porque pero esa chica sin tratarlo ya se estaba ganando su confianza.

A la salida de clases, ukyo corrió en busca de ranma, lo alcanzo en el pasillo antes de bajar las escaleras y lo jalo del brazo

-_ranma donde está akane? –_

-_ella se fue temprano no te molestes en buscarla –_ ukyo dejo que ranma se fuera y se quedo pensativa

-_quien es akane? –_ ukyo escucho la voz de shamppo y se sintió fastidiada

-_porque el interés shamppo? – _ukyo comenzó a bajar las escaleras seguida por shamppo

-_porque le preguntas a ranma, acaso el tiene algo que ver con esa chica? –_ shamppo la enfrento impidiéndole el paso

-_oye tranquilízate quieres! Akane es amiga de la familia –_ hizo a un lado a shamppo y siguió su camino mientras la chica de cabellos purpuras la miro con rencor mientras esta se iba

-_ranma es solo mio… -_ dijo para si misma mostrando una mirada llena de frialdad

Esa tarde en la casa de los saotome, nodoka se encontraba preparando la cena, no podía dejar de pensar en akane tendo. Sentía un aprecio especial por ella, y estaba preocupada al no saber noticias suyas, verla tan desprotegida, tan dolida le partía el alma. Necesitaba saber de ella de tratar de ayudarla, quería ser la familia que nunca antes tuvo, quería darle el amor que necesitaba, no sabia porque pero esa niña le transmitía un sentimiento extraño.

-_hola mamá – _nodoka volteo a ver a su hija que la saludaba alegremente mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-_querida, como estas? Ya descansaste? –_ pregunto su madre

-_si dormí bien – _ukyo tomo una manzana de la mesa y se sentó – _olvide comentártelo pero, sabias que akane esta en mi escuela? _

_-que? Akane esta estudiando contigo? –_ nodoka dejo lo que estaba haciendo para dirigirle su atención a su hija

-_conmigo no, ella esta en el salón de ranma –_ ukyo dejo de comer y su mirada cambio, estaba preocupada –_ mamá, akane…ella no esta bien, me refiero a que ella tiene mucho dolor en su corazón puedo darme cuenta fácilmente, cualquier se daría cuenta –_

-_hija, sabes donde vive akane? –_ pregunto algo preocupada

-_no…no lo se mamá, pero si quieres mañana le pregunto –_ ukyo le regalo una sonrisa a su mamá para que se sintiera mas tranquila

-_gracias hija, la verdad quiero ir a ver como esta akane –_

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos se dirigieron temprano a la escuela. Ukyo se dirigió a su salón y ranma al suyo. Pero algo extraño noto el chico, akane no había llegado, no quiso darle importancia asi que se dirigió a su puesto

-_hola ranma –_ alzo la vista y vio a su amigo que ayer había estado ausente

-_valla ryoga por fin apareces –_ ryoga era su amigo desde que había entrado a la escuela, se llevaba mejor con el ya que ambos tenían los mismos gustos en las artes marciales y ryoga era un buen oponente para el

-_ayer no pude venir, sabias que pronto serán las inscripciones para el torneo de artes marciales? –_ dijo su amigo sentándose alado de el

-_claro que si, solo estoy esperando –_ ranma lo miro divertido –_será divertido vencerte de nuevo – _

_-sueña no mas ranma! Esta vez seré yo quien te venza! –_ dijo algo molesto

El maestro llego al salón y comenzó a tomar lista, todos dijeron presente hasta que llego al nombre de "akane tendo", nadie dijo nada hasta que el siguió con la lista

-_akane tendo? Es nueva? –_ ryoga le pregunto en voz baja

-_si, acaba de llegar ayer – _le dijo sin mirarlo

-_y…es bonita? –_ ranma lo miro molesto

-_valla ryoga no pierdes el tiempo, y déjame desilusionarte pero es la niña más fea y más extraña que e conocido –_

-_valla, al parecer nunca conoceré a una chica linda –_ ryoga se sintió desilusionado, desde su ultima ruptura con akari no había echo mas que buscar a la chica adecuada quien llenara en vacio en su corazón

Las clases seguían aburridas como siempre, ranma por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en akane, esa chica lo tenía demasiado pensativo, tenía demasiada curiosidad con conocerla, con saber más de su vida, con saber que le había pasado anteriormente. Ella le provocaba algo que no creyó sentir antes, apretó sus puños frustrado el no quería sentir nada pero ella tenía algo, algo que a él lo atraía. Sabia pelear, tenía un carácter fuerte, era algo fría, pero también sabía que era sensible y una chica con un buen corazón capaz de defender a los que ama. Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en ella y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, llovía muy fuerte, se fastidio, había dejado su paraguas en la casa ahora tendría que mojarse. ¿Qué estará haciendo akane? pensó cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la banca vacía de akane.

Cuando toco la campana de salida, ranma junto con ryoga alcanzaron a ukyo quien la miraba algo apena, ranma se dio cuenta enseguida que a ukyo le interesaba ryoga, miro a su amigo quien no parecía darle la mayor importancia y sintió pena por su hermana

-_ukyo quieres esperar a que la lluvia pase para irnos a casa? –_ pregunto su hermano

-_bueno, al parecer no dejara de llover por un buen rato –_ miro el cielo algo preocupada

-_bueno ranma yo me voy –_ dijo ryoga abriendo su paraguas, a ranma se le cruzo una idea en la cabeza en ese instante y lo tomo de la camisa y lo jalo

-_ryoga porque no acompañas a ukyo hasta mi casa para que no se moje y ukyo puedes llevar mi mochila para no mojar nada–_ ranma lo miro alegre

-_claro ranma –_ dijo alegremente ukyo

-_que? Pero… bueno –_ dijo resignado, ryoga no iba por el camino de ranma pero por no ser descortés acepto en acompañarla, ranma vio como su hermana sonreía tímidamente mientras se marchaba con ryoga y se sintió satisfecho

-_bueno, creo que tendré que mojarme – _ranma comenzó a caminar hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo y ponía un paraguas sobre el

-_ranma mi amor vámonos juntos hasta mi casa y esperas hasta que la lluvia pase –_ dijo con voz seductora

_-gracias shamppo pero no me interesa – _ranma trataba de soltarse de su agarre –_ prefiero mojarme_

_-que te pasa ranma! Porque siempre me rechazas! –_ lo enfrento la muchacha ocasionando una incomodad en ranma

-_shamppo! Entiende! –_ ranma se alejo de ella –_no me gustas! –_ dicho esto se fue corriendo hasta perderla de vista.

Ranma iba caminando por las calles, estaba lloviendo fuerte y trataba de llegar rápidamente a casa hasta que algo lo hiso detenerse, la figura de una mujer en el parque sentada en la banca dejando que la lluvia la cubriera con el manto frio lo hiso detenerse, su cabello largo, su mirada perdida, se acerco un poco ya que la lluvia no lo dejaba divisar bien la figura. De lejos pensó en irse pero había algo en esa figura que reconocía. Cuando al fin se acerco encontró a akane abrazándose así misma con los ojos entrecerrados

-_por dios akane! –_ ranma se saco su camisa quedando con su camisa blanca sin mangas, sabia que estaba mojada pero quería cubrirla –_ se puede saber que haces en medio de la lluvia niña boba!? –_ grito esperando respuesta

No recibió respuesta de la chica, toco su frente y esta estaba hirviendo en fiebre, la tomo entre sus brazos para sacarla de ahí

-_espera…mis…cosas –_ dijo débilmente, ranma no entendía pero comenzó a buscar con la mirada y de bajo de la banca encontró la mochila con la que viajaba, ranma le cubrió la cara con su camisa para que la lluvia no le diera directamente y corrió hasta su casa

-_no se que sucede contigo akane pero no dejare que hagas locuras! –_ dijo decidido mientras corría, se aferro mas al cuerpo de la chica transmitiéndole su preocupación, estaba enojado, estaba enojado con ella, con el mismo por no saber que era lo que sucedía, no la conocía bien, pero akane necesitaba de el y el no la dejaría sola.

…

…**..**

…**.**

**Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo **

**Espero comentarios :D **


	4. me siento extraño

**Holaa amigos les traigo un nuevo capitulo **

**:D**

**Aprovechando que tengo internet :D jajaja por que si no después no puedo subir nada **

…

…

Ranma llevaba en brazos a akane quien estaba profundamente dormida a causa de la fiebre. No entendía que era esa sensación extraña en su pecho, esa sensación no la había sentido antes, negó con su cabeza rápidamente y se apresuro a llegar a casa. Habiendo llegado se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto donde anterior mente akane se había quedado a dormir. Se apresuro a bajar a la cocina para ver a su mamá quien cocinaba y conversaba con ukyo alegremente

-mamá! Tienes que subir date prisa! – dijo ranma corriendo hacia el cuarto de nuevo, nodoka y ukyo se miraron confundidas pero obedecieron al chico, al entrar a nodoka se le abrieron los ojos como platos al encontrar en la cama a la pequeña que le había salvado la vida anteriormente

-Dios mío! Que paso!? – se acerco a la muchacha y vio su rostro con un ceño de dolor, la vio toda empapada de lluvia y cuando toco su rostro noto que la muchacha ardia en fiebre

-ukyo ayúdame a cambiarla rápido! – ukyo asintió con la cabeza y se acerco a su amiga, nodoka se levanto y se dirigió a su hijo –ranma por favor sal un momento –

-estará bien? – pregunto algo preocupado.

-si hijo no te preocupes – le regalo una sonrisa para relajarlo, ranma salió de la habitación y se arrimo a la pared, estaba pensando ahora con mas claridad. Se quedo quieto en su lugar mientras la voz de su mamá se escuchaba dándole indicaciones a ukyo

Que había pasado? Se había preocupado por una extraña que para colmo era algo rara. Era normal, se preocuparía por cualquier persona. Bueno en realidad no, no se había preocupado por alguien que no fuera su mamá y su hermana. Pero… ella estaba totalmente mojada y desprotegida en la lluvia asi que si hubiera visto a otra persona en esa situación habría echo lo mismo. Lo pensó y lo pensó y se volvió a preguntar, ¿se habría tomado el trabajo de llevar a cualquier persona en esa situación a casa? No, definitivamente si hubiera sido otra persona lo habría dejado pasar por alto diciendo que estaba loca o loco por estar bajo la lluvia. El solo saber que estaba, ahí sola, con la mirada perdida lo asusto mucho, y lo único que hiso al verla fue reaccionar de una manera protectora. Soltó un suspiro rendido de todas las conclusiones que sacaba de su cabeza, así que llego a la conclusión de que como se trataba de una amiga de su madre y de ukyo tenia que hacerlo.

Decidió que lo mejor era no pensar en eso, así que se dirigió a su cuarto a ponerse algo más cómodo y dirigirse al dojo a despejar su mente como le gustaba hacer. Bajando la escalera se topa con su padre que entraba a la casa. Una cierta incomodidad se formo en el ambiente, el no era muy comunicativo con su padre. No quiso darle importancia y siguió su camino hasta que la voz de su padre lo detuvo

-espera ranma, necesito hablar contigo – dijo de manera autoritaria, ranma solo volteo los ojos fastidiado y siguió a su padre al comedor

-que sucede? – pregunto el muchacho tomando su lugar frente a su padre

-te has inscrito para el torneo de artes marciales? – pregunto secamente

-no –

-como que no!? Te dije que te inscribieras! Mañana mismo iremos apenas llegues de la escuela – se dispuso a levantarse pero un golpe en la mesa lo impidió, vio a su hijo de muy mal humor que había azotado la mesa con sus manos

-crees que puedes decidir por mi!? Si me inscribo o no ese no es asunto tuyo! – lo miro desafiante

-aun eres menor de edad y harás todo lo que yo te ordene! – dijo con una media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-y si no que? Que harás? Enviarme lejos de casa? – pregunto también con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y una mirada desafiante

-te recuerdo que soy tu padre ranma y me debes respeto! – genma se estaba molestando, nunca lograba que ranma lo obedeciera desde que había llegado a casa

-y yo te recuerdo que no te considero como uno – hubo un silencio después de las palabras de ranma, genma se saco lo lentes y los limpio. Su hijo le guardaba mucho rencor pero era por el bien de el, odiaba que su hijo no lo considerara como un padre pero eso fue lo que gano al alejarlo de todo su mundo

-y para que estés más tranquilo mañana iré a inscribirme… solo – enfatizo se levanto de su lugar para salir de ahí – y para que sepas esto no lo hago por ti, lo hago por mi!

Genma sonrió definitivamente su hijo tenía un carácter muy fuerte, sabia que no lo iba a perdonar fácilmente, pero a el no le importaba solo que no lo quisiera y que lo odiara. Solo quería que el nombre de los saotome estuviera en alto al tener al mejor artista marcial de todo Japón.

.**…**

…**.**

_-apresúrate con eso akane! – la niña de 12 años pego un brinco al escuchar la voz de su madrasta_

_-enseguida – le dijo del otro lado del cuarto, Vivian ahora en una casa pequeña. Solo tenia una sala que ahí mismo estaba la cocina y el comedor y dos cuartos, en uno dormía akane y en el otro sus padrastros y un baño. _

_-ya lo trajiste? – pregunto la mujer viendo a la niña llegar con un teléfono en las manos _

_-que obediente – comenzó a reir abiertamente, akane se quedo parada alado de ella mientras esta comida despreocupadamente, akane solo comía cuando ellos terminaban y le dejaban comida, algunas veces no le dejaban pero akane siempre se las arreglaba para prepararse algo sin que ellos se dieran cuenta_

_-hola? – comenzó hablar Sakura por teléfono –si amor…ella esta aquí, si la estuvieron siguiendo por robar en la tienda…. – akane bajo la cabeza avergonzada, Sakura siempre la mandaba a robar cuando no tenían que comer o porque algún capricho se le venia a la cabeza y quería algo pero no tenia el dinero – no, esta vez no. Si, enseguida la llevo espera un minuto _

_Colgó el teléfono y miro con una sonrisa a akane, esta palideció al ver la cara de Sakura, definitivamente tramaba algo. Vio como se levanto de su puesto y dejo la comida a un lado _

_-ven conmigo niña! – la tomo del brazo y la jalo hasta el cuarto, akane permaneció quieta, quería luchar pero le era inútil, no era fuerte y ellos siempre terminaban lastimándola a cualquier intento de escape_

_Sakura abrió el closet y saco un pantalón y una blusa para akane, algo no tan apropiado para una niña de 12 años, ella solo deseaba usar vestidos como las demás niña que veía pasar cuando estaba asomada en la ventana. Había muchas cosas que akane hacia a escondidas cuando ellos se iban y dejaban la casa con llave para que ella no escapara, había escondido libros que robaba porque así era su necesidad, quería aprender, quería estudiar. Y ella escondía todos los libros que encontraba y los leía, tuvo suerte de que el lugar donde la llevaron cuando sus padres murieron aprendió a leer. También aprovechaba y miraba televisión, los programas educativos. Ese era su secreto cuando estaba sola. Miro con miedo a Sakura mientras se vestía con la ropa que le había dado _

_-bien asi esta bien – la volvió a tomar del brazo y la llevo fuera de la casa – démonos prisa nos están esperando – akane no se atrevió a preguntar, tenia miedo, miedo de las cosas horribles que ellos preaban hacer con ella. Llegaron a un lugar no muy visitado por la gente ya que estaba ubicado en el peor lado de la ciudad, akane se encogió de hombros al ver la clase de personas que estaban ahí y miraban de manera morbosa, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por Sakura pero esto la hizo tropezar con una pierda y caer de rodillas al pisa _

_-QUE CREES QUE HACES MOCOSA! – grito Sakura, la jalo del brazo levantándola rápidamente, había ensuciado su pantalón –ahora como te vamos a presentar! Estas asquerosa! Siempre serás así! No hay caso contigo! – se agacho a la altura de esta – si esto sale mal te juro que esta noche te daré la mayor golpiza de tu vida – akane bajo la mirada del miedo que le dio al escuchar eso _

_-por fin llegan! – escucho la voz de Shenjio su otro padrastro que llego a ellas corriendo –que sucedió!? Porque la traes sucia! _

_-la torpe se tropezó! – _

_-pero mira nada mas! Ojala que por esto no halla problemas - la tomo del brazo y la llevo a un bar que había por ahí, al entrar ahí vio como en la barra había un señor de aspecto algo mayor y gordo, el corazón de akane no dejaba de latir deprisa, sentía como un nudo en su garganta comenzaba a formarse –aquí esta señor….que le parece? _

_Vio como el hombre de alrededor unos 45 años, con una barba grande la miraba de arriba abajo_

_-porque esta sucia? – pregunto con una voz gruesa que hiso temblar el cuerpo de la niña _

_-lo siento, se tropezó al venia hacia acá, pero le informo que es muy obediente, verdad akane – akane sintió como la piñizcaba en el brazo sin que el hombre se diera cuenta, cerro sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza _

_-bien, no importa eso – el hombro miro a la niña con una sonrisa lo que le pareció totalmente repulsivo a akane –no me demorare no mas de 20 minutos, quieres esperar? – dijo esto mirando a Shenjio _

_-oh, tómese el tiempo que quiera, mi mujer y yo estaremos afuera – _

_-bien, démela – Shenjio lanzo a los brazos del hombre a akane, la respiración de akane fue agitada en ese momento, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, que pesaba hacer con ella, le daba terror de solo imaginarlo, el hombre comenzó a subir las escaleras con akane cogida del brazo, akane miro a Shenjio que la miraba de una manera como diciendo "has algo mal y te arrepentirás" _

_Al entrar a un cuarto viejo de madera, había solo una cama y un baño, akane vio al hombre caminar por la habitación mientras se aflojaba la corbata de su traje. Akane viendo esto comenzó a retroceder sus pasos, tratando de alejarse lo mas posible del hombre _

_-sabes porque te traje aquí? – pregunto esa voz que tanto le temía, ella negó con la cabeza su cuerpo seguía temblando y su respiración era cada vez mas agitada, una sonora risa se escucho por todo el cuarto –serás mía esta tarde, y no pondrás objeción, ya pague por ti, así que quítate la ropa – el cuerpo de akane se tenso acaso planeaba violarla? Eso parecía que si _

_Akane rápidamente comenzó a buscar algo con que defenderse aprovechando que el hombre no la miraba, de tras del cajón que estaba alado de la cama estaba el mango de al parecer una lámpara dañada, lentamente se fue acercando a este y lo tomo llevándolo de tras de su espalda rápidamente. Estaba asustada pensó lo peor en ese momento, cerró los ojos respirando fuertemente, no quería que nadie la tocara peor ese viejo tan asqueroso. _

_Vio como se fue acercando a ella poco a poco, akane sintió que perdía todas sus fuerza pero sujeto el mango muy fuertemente y estaba esperando que se acercara mas a ella_

_-ahora solo relaje y disfruta – dijo el hombre, akane sintió asco y cuando lo vio cerca le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo en el piso, lo vio caer de lado y comenzó a llorar del miedo y coraje, se acerco a el y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente, no podía controlarse, tenía mucho miedo. Soltó toda su frustración y su llanto no cesaba. Lo estaba golpeando por todo el cuerpo y luego paro, se arrodillo en el suelo y comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte. Sabía que ese sería su infierno así que tenía que estar preparada para lo peor, así que decidió que no iba a dejar que ningún hombre abusara de ella ni que la tocara, todos los hombres eran asquerosos y desde ese momento creció su odio por ellos. Rápidamente busco en sus bolsillos su cartera, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para huir de ahí, encontró la cartera del sujeto y tomo todo el dinero que tenia ahí, puso unos billetes en la planta de sus pies ocultándolos ya que tenia lonas, tenia en la mano otro par de billetes para huir lo mas lejos en ese instante, vio la ventana y se paro un momento respiro bien ya que el llanto no la dejaba respirar, abrió la ventana y vio el árbol que había ahí, ágilmente salto a el y bajo hacia el suelo, recordó todo lo que su padre a su corta edad le había enseñado de las artes marciales. Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, sentía como podía ser libre en ese momento, pero sus sueños fueron al piso cuando sintió como la jalaban fuertemente _

_-a donde crees que vas!? – la voz de Sakura la asusto aun mas, la mujer la vio con lagrimas en los ojos y respirando descontroladamente_

_-valla parece que el anciano acabo, pero tan rápido? – dijo Shenjio _

_-te dije que era un viejo, esos no demoran ni cinco minutos – vio los billetes que tenia la asustadiza muchacha en sus manos y comenzó a reír –pero mira esto hasta le dejo propina –ambos comenzaron a reír, akane solo se dedico a llorar_

_-ya basta niña – se quejo Shenjio_

_-es su primera vez déjala – decía Sakura mientras contaba el dinero – bien, mejor será que regresemos y disfrutemos de este tesoro _

_Al llegar a casa dejaron a akane encerrada en su habitación y ellos se alistaron para salir a celebrar, akane espero que ellos se fueran y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas un Dvd que había robado anteriormente, eran sobre como aprender artes marciales y control menta, al principio lo vio imposible pero con lo que sucedió se dio cuenta que todo tenia que servir para defenderse y algún dia salir de las garras de esos miserables _

_-nunca mas…- limpiaba sus lágrimas –ningún hombre me pondrá un dedo encima –_

…

…

abrió sus ojos, y se encontró en una habitación muy familiar. Ahora el dolor de cabeza no era tan fuerte como tenia antes, recordó momentos borrosos, cuando alguien la llevaba en brazos sin saber a donde, se sentó e inspecciono bien el lugar, definitivamente ya había estado ahí.

-akane? – escucho la voz de una mujer, volteo y se encontró con la dulce mirada de la señora nodoka que estaba sentada al otro lado de la cama se sintió un poco avergonzada y bajo la mirada –que bueno que despiertas dormiste todo el dia – llevo su mano a la frente de akane quien se asusto pero dejo que ella lo hiciera –ya no tienes fiebre, sudaste toda la fiebre que bueno – akane no entendía como había llegado a ese lugar, sabia que alguien la había cargado en brazos pero no sabia quien

-como…como –

-ranma mi hijo te trajo a casa, se veía muy preocupado – akane miraba el cobertor pensando en que motivos tendría el para preocuparse por ella, nadie antes se había preocupado por ella, y mucho menos un hombre, sintió algo extraño en su pecho un ardor que subió por el pecho y bajo por su abdomen provocando unos ciertos cosquilleos que nunca antes había sentido

-pero dime querida, como es que estabas en ese estado - akane se entristeció al recordarlo

-bueno…yo…-

-anda hija, confía en mi… yo solo quiero que estés bien – akane miro los ojos y venia la sinceridad y la bondad que había en los ojos de nodoka, akane suspiro y soltó el coraje para contarle lo sucedido

-vera… yo me inscribí en el colegio Furinkan y bueno me gaste todo el dinero en la matricula y los uniformes y los útiles, solo pude pagar una noche en un hostal, y cuando quise pedirle al señor que me dejara quedarme por una noche mas el….bueno el… - nodoka entendió lo que quería decir y la tomo de la mano, akane la observo y sonrió amargamente – el caso es que… lo golpee y bueno, Salí corriendo de ahí…-

-que tanto lo golpeaste? –

-no lo se… - akane se entristeció – corrí hasta llegar al parque, y me quede ahí, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que… no me di cuenta que llovía – nodoka vio como de los ojos de akane resbalaban algunas lagrimas, las limpio sutilmente haciendo que ella se sintiera mejor

-porque no te quedas aquí – dijo con una sonrisa

-yo…no puedo, no quiero ser una carga – trato de excusarse

-anda hazle caso a mamá – las dos voltearon a ver quien era, y era ranma que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una expresión algo extraña en su rostro. Akane no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, acaso el no era como los demás? Acaso el era diferente, pero no quería caer en confianza con nadie y menos con ranma

-hijo, cuando tiempo llevas ahí? –

-bueno, pues el suficiente para pedirle a akane que se quede como tu dices y no ande golpeando a todo Nerima, es el segundo no akane? – akane frunció el seño y le regalo una mirada asesina

-el segundo? – pregunto confundida

-no le haga caso – akane miro a nodoka – y a su propuesta se lo agradezco mucho, y si acepto. Pero estaré aquí hasta que pueda pagar mi propio departamento – nodoka se sintió mejor y la abrazo, akane no supo que hacer pero cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el cálido abrazo

-prepare la cena para que te alimentes bien y te cures mejor de ese resfriado – nodoka se levanto y salió de la habitación dejando solo a los chicos, ranma se sintió un poco incomodo asi que hizo lo mismo que su mamá pero una voz lo detuvo

-ranma – volteo a ver a akane quien lo llamaba –bueno yo…quería agradecerte por… por haberme ayudado hoy –

-no te preocupes, además de rara eres muy boba mira que quedarte bajo la lluvia – dijo con un tono burlón akane lo miro de mala gana

-si como sea, gracias de todas formas – ranma sonrió al ver la reacción de la chica

-bueno como te quedaras con nosotros, tendré que verte como parte de la familia, y como eres parte de la familia tengo que prevenir que cometas cualquier locura – akane lo miro confundida – en pocas palabras tendré que estar ahí para protegerte o para que no mates a todo el mundo – akane sonrió y ranma hizo lo mismo

-gracias – dijo mirándolo fijamente, se sintió hechizado por esos ojos chocolates, algo tristes, algo misteriosos, sintió como el color de sus mejillas se volvía algo rojizo

-de nada iré a entrenar nos vemos – salió rápidamente de la habitación para que ella no se diera cuenta que se había sonrojado, akane se acostó de nuevo y comenzó analizar las cosas, definitivamente ranma no era amable con ella y cuando lo era buscaba el momento para hacerla enfadar, algo que le parecía extraño y la hacía sentirse rara, ukyo era una chica alegre y con un buen corazón en definitiva seria una de sus primeras amigas a la que le tendría confianza y defendería y por último la señora nodoka, la mujer que le recordaba a su madre, su mirada, su corazón de oro, su forma de tratarla. La consideraba muchísimo y quería quedarse ahí por siempre si por ella fuera y disfrutar del cálido hogar que le ofrecía, pero sabía que no podía, tarde o temprano tendría que partir hacer las cosas que se decidió hacer

En la cocina se encontraban ukyo ayudando a nodoka con la comida, ukyo noto que su madre estaba muy pensativa, algo raro en ella. Solo la veía pensativa cuando estaba preocupada por algo, sabia que era por akane tendo, también a ella le preocupaba akane, sabia que había sufrido mucho en la vida y solo quería que ella olvidara todo y fuera una chica con mas confianza y fuera alegre, casi siempre la veía seria y perdida en sus pensamientos, quería ver a la verdadera akane tendo y sabia que tenia que trabajar mucho para lograrlo

-mamá le pongo mas sal? – ukyo volteo a ver a su mamá quien no le contestaba –mamá!

-eh? Que sucede hija? –

-te pregunte si le pongo mas sal? –

-si, claro – ukyo suspiro y dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

-te preocupa akane como a mi verdad? – nodoka volteo a ver su hija

-hija, quiero que estés con akane, ella…ella no quiero que este sola, quiero que le demos todo el amor que no tuvo –

-ella es mi amiga, y hare que confíe en mi yo la cuidare no te preocupes – dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su madre

-así me gusta, mi niña es una mujer muy bondadosa – ukyo sonrió por el alago de su madre

-pero….y ranma hay que decirle a el también –

-aunque no lo creas, ranma…el ya la está protegiendo sin darse cuenta, conozco a mi hijo y se que no dejara que nada malo le pase a akane aunque el trate de negarlo –

Ukyo miro a su madre algo pensativa mirando hacia la ventana, venia como sonreía y definitivamente a veces no entendía a su mamá, pero ella tenía razón, desde que ranma había llegado a casa inconscientemente siempre se asomaba a la habitación de akane para ver como esta seguía, en una de esas visitas rápidas nodoka observo a su hijo como se acercaba a ella y tomaba un mechón de cabello y lo ponía de tras de su oreja, sonrió enternecida al ver a su hijo actuar de esa manera, sabía que esa chica tenía algo que a su hijo le gustaba, dejo de observarlos para no molestar y espero que su hijo saliera de la habitación

A la mañana siguiente, akane se levanto ya mucho mejor. Estiro su cuerpo matando la pereza, se sentía mucho mejor, mas aliviada por haber dormido en una cama y no en un futon, aunque era comdo la cama era mucho mejor. Se levanto y con la mirada comenzó a buscar su mochila, por todas las esquinas del cuarto y nada. Busco de bajo de la cama y nada, se asusto y comenzó a buscar por todos los lados de la habitación

-buenos días akane – vio a ukyo ingresar a su habitación con una de las sonrisas que siempre tenia en el rostro

-buenos días…ukyo por si acaso no has visto mi…mochila? –

-ah sii, mamá saco todo de ahí porque estaba mojado y lavo tu ropa que…por cierto no es mucha – akane bajo la mirada algo apenada, era verdad akane no tenia mucha ropa –por lo que decidimos que el sábado será tarde de chicas e iremos de compras y aprovecharemos para comprar algo para el domingo

-el domingo? – pregunto algo confundida

-si, es el torneo de artes marciales, y ranma participara asi que tenemos que ir a verlo – dijo contenta

-torneo de artes marciales? – akane sabia que esa era su oportunidad –y…sabes de cuanto será el premio? – pregunto sin mostrar mucho interés

-no lo se pero lo que si se es que es mucho dinero, pero por cierto es solo de hombres, el de mujeres lo hacen en otro lado – akane quedo pensativa

-aquí te traigo esto akane, es mio pero estoy segura que te quedara perfecto – akane salió de sus pensamientos cuando ukyo le dio en sus manos un uniforme planchado y limpio

-y…mi…-

-el tuyo esta lavando akane, no puedes faltar a clases así que tendrás el mío, arréglate rápido que nos esperan para desayunar, ranma ya esta listo, yo iré a cambiarme también, puedes ir a darte una ducha rápido – ukyo salió con su sonrisa de la habitación dejando a una akane sorprendida por la atención que le estaban regalando

Akane entro al baño rápidamente y se lavo todo el cuerpo, no quería ir con el cabello mojado a la escuela asi que se lo recogió todo, en el baño se puso el uniforme y se miro al espejo, tenia algo de ojeras producto de haber estado enferma, miro en el espejo cuando lo abrió algo de maquillaje, a lo mejor era de ukyo, se puso un poco para tapar la mala noche y también un poco de rubor. Bajo las escaleras, y entro al comedor, vio a todos comiendo y se apeno al llegar de ultimo

-akane querida ven siéntate y come rápido porque si no llegaran tarde – nodoka la hiso sentar a lado de ranma, este la miro de reojo y la vio que estaba mejor que ayer y sonrió

Cuando terminaron de desayunar salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia el colegio

-akane no olvides que tienes que igualarte en las tareas porque ayer no fuiste – decía ukyo caminando alado de su amiga mientras ranma caminada sobre la cerca

-de acuerdo – akane prestaba atención a todas las indicaciones de ukyo, ranma las miraba divertido al fin ukyo tenia alguien con quien conversar ya que en su salón todas le preguntaba por el y eso era molesto para ella

-no le prestes los apuntes a ranma, el es despistado y no anota nada – ranma escucho eso y se molesto bajando de la cerca

-oye te escuche! Y claro que puede preguntarme lo que quiera porque estoy al dia! – reprocho el muchacho

-entonces, puedes prestarme tus apuntes al llegar a casa? – ranma se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de akane, pocas veces la vio sonreír y esa sonrisa era una maldita debilidad para el, se enojo y no le presto atención

-claro, pero si no entiendes mi letra no me pidas que te ayude – se adelanto dejando a las chicas atrás

-no le hagas caso, el es así – dijo ukyo - por cierto te traje esto – ukyo saco de su maletín un cintillo color azul cielo –te quedara bien además combina con el uniforme

-gracias – akane había decido portares amable con ukyo y nodoka y ahora que lo hacia descubrió lo buenas personas que eran, akane se coloco el cintillo en la cabeza dando un aspecto dulce pero a la vez rudo lo cual enloquecería a un hombre

-RANMA MI AMOR! – las chicas miraron al frente y vieron a shamppo abalanzarse a brazos del chico de la trenza

-por dios shamppo! Cuando entenderás que molestas! – reclamo el muchacho

-quien es ella? – pregunto en voz baja a ukyo

-es la odiosa de shamppo que no deja en paz a ranma – las chicas se acercaron a ellos –akane vámonos dejemos a ranma solo con su novia – dijo en tono burlón

-quien es ella y porque viene contigo? – pregunto shamppo a ranma mientras se acercaba a su rostros

-que te importa! Y ya déjame! – ranma hiso un esfuerzo y se soltó del agarre de shamppo se coloco de tras de akane y la tomo de los hombros mientras la empujaba hacia delante –vámonos akane que se nos hará tarde! –akane no dijo nada solo se dejo llevar por el confundida

-akane? – dijo shamppo

-asi es, ella es amiga de la familia y al parecer…se esta llevando bien con ranma – dijo para provocar a shamppo y que por fin se diera por vencida

-estas confundida ukyo, ni akane ni nadie se interpondrá entre ranma y yo – dijo sin apartar la vista del par de muchachos que se dirigían a clases

-si como sea, suerte en tu conquista – dijo ukyo divertida mientras se dirigía a su salón

-asi que akane…- dijo para si misma

En el salón ranma suelta akane y camina mas relajado

-jajaja ranma no sabia que tenias una novia taaan cariñosa – dijo en tono burlón

-no molestes! Ella no es mi novia! Es una loca que quiere salir conmigo! – akane no le presto atención cosa que lo molesto, se dirigió a su asiento de atrás y se sorprendió al ver a ranma sentarse a lado de ella

-que haces? – pregunto al verlo ahí sabiendo que el se sentaba un poco mas adelante

-quiero sentarme aquí – dijo sin darle importancia

-y porque? –

-que te importa –

-sabes que, tu eres mas raro que yo –

-nadie te gana a ti en la rareza akane, y si quieres saber es para ayudarte boba, una niña tan despistada como tu tal vez necesite ayuda en clases! – dijo defendiéndose, pero el sabia que esa respuesta no era la correcta, el se sentaba ahí para estar cerca de ella aunque lo negara

-que gracioso! Pues el que necesitara ayuda en clases es otro! – akane le saco la lengua cosa que le pareció a ranma algo infantil, y le sonrió

-por cierto se te ve bien – no sabia lo que decía

-que cosa? – pregunto ella

-ese cintillo en tu cabello, te ves…te ves bien – ambos se sonrojaron, ranma se golpeaba mentalmente por haber dicho algo como eso

-hola ranma – ranma sintió alguien golpear su espalda, akane alzo la vista y vio a un chico de cabello castaño y sus ojos cafés con una pañoleta amarilla en su cabello

-OYE NO ME ASUTES! – grito ranma, pues al quedar mirándose fijamente con akane ese golpe lo asusto

-ya que ranma es un mal educado me presento – ryoga se dirigió a akane – mi nombre es ryoga hibiki, tu debes ser akane tendo – estiro su mano esperando que akane estrechara la de el, akane tímidamente estrecho su mano con la suya

-mucho gusto – dijo no muy convencida

-mira ryoga ya la asustaste con tu cara – ryoga frunció un seño y golpeo a ranma en la cabeza

-no molestes ranma! –

-buenos días alumnos – todos dejaron de conversar y comenzaron a prestar atención a las clases. Cuando akane no entendía algo ranma se encargaba de enseñarle aun a su manera algo molestosa pero al final le explicaba, akane no muy contenta con ranma por molestarla al decirle que era lenta o de poco entendimiento cerebral lo golpeaba en las costillas sin que el profesor se diera cuenta. Ryoga miraba a su amigo, nunca antes lo había visto asi, además nunca antes vio que se cambiara de puesto y mas por una chica, lo miro de forma divertida y escribió algo en una hoja de papel y la puso en la banca del muchacho

-_te gusta? –_ ranma se enrojeció y arrugo la bola de papel y se la tiro en la cara de ryoga, saco otra hoja de papel y escribió

-_claro que no a quien le va a gustar una niña tan fea como akane es muy rara así que es mejor que no te acerques a ella puedes terminar espantado- _ranma sin la menor delicadez arrojo el papel de nuevo a la cara de ryoga

-señor saotome! – todos se asustaron al grito del maestro quien se acerco furioso al puesto de ranma – es la segunda vez que lo veo lanzar papeles al señor hibiki! – el maestro se dirigió a ryoga y le arranco el papel de sus manos – que es esto?

-ESPERE! NO NO! DEME ESO! – gritaba ranma nervioso

-usted cállese! – lo golpeo con el borrado, todos en la clase comenzaron a reír hasta akane –valla valla que dice aquí, claro que no a quien le va a gustar una niña tan fea como akane es muy rara asi que es mejor que no te acerques a ella puedes terminar espantado – leyó en voz alta el maestro, akane sintió como su corazón se estrujo sin razón, las palabras escritas por ranma le habían dolido mucho

-DEME ESO! –ranma le arrebato el papel muy molesto y asustado, volteo a ver a akane quien tenía la mirada en el pupitre se sintió muy mal, por su culpa akane pensaría que el pensaría cosas horribles de ella, pero no era cierto.

-no sea majadero señor saotome! Salga de mi salón esta castigado! – ranma obedeció al maestro, suspiro al saber la burrada que había cometido y se maldecía interiormente

Al terminar las clases, akane estuvo pensando todo el tiempo y quería dinero para salir de la casa de los saotome, no le gustaba que pensaran así de ella y eso le dolía. Tomo una decisión algo alocada pero estaba decida hacerlo. Sintió cierto rencor por ranma, se portaba bien con ella bueno eso era lo que creía pero al parecer no, estuvo pensándolo bien y el a veces no le hablaba bien y la molestaba. Entonces lo que escribió en la nota fue verdad eso es lo que en realidad pensaba

-no le hagas caso akane – la chica volteo y vio a ryoga parado de tras de ella regalándole una sonrisa, si ranma era asi quien quitaba que ryoga también fuera asi, estaba demasiado molesta que salió del salón para estar sola

-valla realmente esta enojada – dijo ryoga para si mismo

…

…

**Espero que les halla gustado **

**:D**

**Espero comentarios :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola amigoos espero que estén bien **

**Pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo a todos. **

**Les pido disculpas por la tardansa pero es que no tengo internet en mi casa :P asi que escribo los capítulos y los guardo para subirlos de una vez en un cyber jajaj pero ya para noviembre tengo de nuevo :D **

:::

:::::

::::::

Ranma estaba fuera del salón esperando que akane saliera para hablar con ella, cuando la vio salir vio como tenia una cara de pocos amigos pero no le importaba necesitaba aclararle las cosas, pero desde cuando el necesitaba aclarar algo cuando ofendía a alguien?, ni el lo entendía pero sentía que necesitaba hacerlo

-akane espera! – la alcanzo a tomar del hombro, ella volteo y en cuanto vio su rostro solto su agarre quedando alejada de el

-que? – dijo sin darle importancia al asunto

-bueno yo quería explicar…. –

-RANMA MI AMOOOOR! – ranma y akane voltearon a ver quien los interrumpían. Ranma solto un gruñido de desesperación, quería hablar con akane pero fueron interrumpidos

-demonios es kodachi! – ranma se volteo molesto al ver a la chica con el cabello recogido con una cola de lado y un leopardo puesto mientras lanzaba muchos pétalos de rosa negros

-ya regrese de mi viaje querido ranma no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe – dijo mientras se acercaba a el

-valla otra novia, no los interrumpo – akane se volteo para salir de ahí y estar sola

-quien eres tu insolente para hablarle así a mi ranma – kodachi de un salto se coloco frente a akane, la mirada retadora de kodachi hizo que akane se enojara

-mi nombre es akane tendo y yo le hablo a ranma como se me de la gana me oíste – dijo akane molesta –asi que si no te importa me voy

-un momento! Que tienes tú con mi ranma – kodachi lanzo su cinta para golpearla y akane la esquivo de un salto

-óyeme que te pasa! – akane estaba en el suelo apoyada de un brazo y de un salto quedo en frente de kodachi – no voy a permitir que me trates asi!

-pues si no quieres que te de tu merecido será mejor que te alejes de mi prometido – dijo de manera amenazante lo cual lo único que hacia era hervirle la sangre a akane

-tu prometido? Ja! Ya veo que son tan para cual –

-oye un momento! Ella no es nada mío! – ranma llego con las chicas

-no tienes porque ser tímido amor mío tu y yo sabemos que nos vamos a casar – decía con una sonrisa retadora sin dejar de mirar a akane

-pues por mi hagan lo que quieran! – akane les dio la espalda para salir de ahí – esto me pasa por venir a un lugar donde solo hay locos!

-jojojo me tienes miedo por eso huyes – akane se detuvo y apretó fuertemente sus puños esas palabras la hicieron estallar

_**Flashback**_

_-eso es lo que sabes hacer, tienes miedo por eso huyes! – decía Shenjio mientras tosía y escupía sangre. Akane ya de 17 años arremetió esa noche contra ellos para lograr huir _

_-huir? Maldito… - akane se abalanzo contra el para matarlo a golpes simplemente no se podía controlar, le iba hacer lo mismo que hiso con Sakura _

_**Fin flashback **_

-huir? – akane giro para verla de frente –ahora veras!

Akane corrió hasta donde estaba kodachi y lanzo una patada, todos los alumnos estaban presentes en la pelea que se estaba formando en ese momento. Kodachi logro esquivar la patada y de un salto lanzo la cinta tan fuerte que golpeo el brazo de akane, esta tomo la cinta con la mano y atrajo a kodachi hacia donde ella estaba.

Akane golpeo a kodachi en el hombro con un puño, estaba furiosa, ya no podía controlarse y no sabia de lo que era capas, mando a volar a kodachi hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, esta se levanto pesadamente mientras la mirada de akane mostraba odio, en el público presente shamppo miraba la pelea analizando los movimientos de akane, estaba asombrada viendo como le daba su merecido

-espera akane ya detente! – grito ukyo, akane hiso caso omiso y se dirigió corriendo hacia kodachi

-ya basta se meterá en problemas esa niña boba! – ranma corrió para detener a akane pero ya era tarde esta había tomado a kodachi y se había lanzado con ella por la ventana. Todos bajaron las escaleras para seguir viendo la pelea, mientras tanto ranma salto también por la ventana para detener a akane

-insolente! – kodachi se levanto de un salto y comenzó a lanzar patadas y puños a akane, ella los esquivaba pero uno que otro lograba darle en el cuerpo. Akane se agacho para no recibir el puño de kodachi y con el pie la hiso caer

-te arrepentirás por haberme hecho enfadar! – akane iba directo a darle un puño a kodachi en la cara pero su brazo fue detenido por ranma. Akane lo miro muy enfadada mientras luchaba para zafarse – suéltame! Te digo que me sueltes!

-basta! Te meterás en problemas! – no la soltaba

-ranma mi amor vienes a defender mi honor – kodachi se levanto y se abalanzo a ranma

-yo no vine a defenderte así que mejor cállate! – cuando ranma soltó akane esta aprovecho para salir corriendo lejos de ellos

Akane llego a los tomaderos de agua, respiraba agitadamente, estaba frustrada no pudo controlarse y golpeo a esa chica, pero sentía que se lo merecía por haberla tratado asi. Llevo su mano a la pared y bajo la cabeza

-mald…MALDICION! – con la otra maño golpeo la pared que crujió y se daño

-akane estas bien?- akane alzo la mirada y vio a ukyo que estaba parada a lado de ella algo temerosa por acercarse, akane se dio cuenta de eso y bajo la mirada mostrando una sonrisa llena de frustración –

-lo siento ukyo – akane le dio la espalda – lo único que causo son problemas, me podrías dejar a solas por favor – dijo sin mirarla

-pero akane, no te preocupes esa chica es odiosa que bueno que le diste su merecido – trataba de darle ánimos

-tu no entiendes… - dijo mientras apretaba sus puños

-pero podrías confiar en mi y así podría entenderte – ukyo se acerco hacia akane

-lo siento ukyo, después nos vemos – akane corrió para desaparecer de la mirada de ukyo, ella acepto dejarla sola después hablarían lo mejor era que pensara

Ya habían empezado las clases y ranma no había visto a akane en todo el dia, había dejado su mochila en su lugar asi que decidió hacerle el favor de llevarle sus cosas a casa. Se dio cuenta que akane tenia un carácter explosivo, comenzó analizar las cosas, realmente habría sufrido mucho para tener una personalidad asi?, habría sufrido mas que el?. Quería entenderla pero no podía, quería descifrarla pero sabia que ella no lo dejaría, quería enterarse de sus secretos que lo agobiaban todos los días que al recordaba lo cual era casi siempre. Esa mujer era muy misteriosa y al parecer fuerte, de solo sentir su energía se dio cuenta que esta era cargada de malos sentimientos y a la ves de buenos sentimientos

Akane iba caminando por las calles, estaba molesta, frustrada consigo misma. Esa ciudad lo único que consiguió fue tener problemas y ese no era su plan de vida, necesitaba estar en un lugar tranquilo donde nadie la molestara, donde nadie quisiera meterse en su vida, donde nadie se preocupara por ella. Desde que llego y conoció a los saotome su vida cambio por completo, ukyo la perseguía queriéndose ganar su confianza, la señora nodoka le regalaba sonrisas y abrazos, y ranma…. Ranma lo único que hacia era molestarla y decirle rara y problemática. Gracias a ellos hoy tuvo su primer enfrentamiento lo cual no quería, quería aprender a controlarse pero no podía, camino mas deprisa, aun estaba con el uniforme de la escuela. Pero necesitaba llevar a cabo su plan, lo mejor para todos era que ella desapareciera de Nerima y no volverlos a ver nunca más.

Se asomo en una de las casa y vio el patio, había ropa tendida. BINGO, lo que necesitaba. Entro sigilosamente, odiaba hacer eso pero por ahora no había otra salida. Tomo un pantalón y una camisa de hombre encontró una gorra y también la tomo. Llego a un callejón procurando que nadie pasara por ahí y se cambio de ropa, recogió todo su cabello y lo oculto bajo la gorra. Dejo el uniforme en una funda que encontró y la llevo consigo. Se dirigió a el lugar donde eran las inscripciones para el concurso de artes marciales, habían algunos chicos en ese lugar, oculto su rostro bajo la gorra y entro sin mirar a nadie buscando el lugar para inscribirse

-buenos días – dijo tratando de hacer la voz de un chico

-buenos días, vas a inscribirte? – pregunto el hombre calvo con traje que estaba frente a ella

-si, que tengo que hacer? –

-solo dinos tu nombre y tu edad nada mas –

-kenjio… Hishida – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió

-y la edad? – el hombre anotaba los datos

-diecisiete años –

-eres menor de edad? Necesitas la firma de tu representante – akane se tenso ahora a quien iba a poner

-estoy solo! Mis padres murieron y no tengo a nadie –

-mmm no se, déjame ver que puedo hacer – akane vio como el hombre hablaba con otro señor que estaba de tras de el, apretó sus puños nerviosa no quería que la negaran

-y bien? – pregunto akane al verlo regresar a su puesto

-esta bien, algunos se inscriben sin necesitar firma así que no hay problema – akane se sintió mas tranquila al escuchar eso –firma aquí – obedeció al señor –bien este domingo será el torneo ahí los dividirán y pelearan, trata de venir temprano a las 9 esta bien

-bien, gracias – se marcho de ahí rápidamente

Ranma ya regresaba a casa, inscribirse fue algo rápido asi que regreso mas temprano de lo que imaginaba. Al entrar pensó si akane estaría en casa. Dejo las mochilas en la entrada y se dirigió a su habitación, quería tomar un baño y relajarse. Cuando se cambio de ropa bajo hacia la cocina a comer un poco del almuerzo que le habían dejado y encontró a su mamá en la sala

-hola hijo, porque no avisaste que habías llegado –

-fui directamente a darme un baño – dijo sin ganas

-ah es verdad, enseguida te traigo tu comida – ranma se quedo sentado esperando que su madre regresara con su almuerzo, miro la casa con detenimiento y al parecer no había nadie porque solo vio a su mama acompañada de solo silencio

-aquí tienes – ranma comenzó a comer

-ukyo me conto lo que sucedió – ranma dejo de comer y miro a su madre – intente hablar con akane pero no me quiso decir porque reacciono asi – dijo preocupada

-akane esta aquí? –

-esta en el dojo, esta entrenando – ranma siguió comiendo – hijo, tu sabes lo que tiene akane?

-y yo porque tengo que tengo que saberlo? –

-bueno, tu eres su amigo no? –

-no soy su amigo, solo soy un conocido – dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras llevaba comida a su boca

-pero, podrías intentar hablar con ella hijo –

-no se porque quieres que haga eso pero estas equivocada – ranma trataba de mostrarse fuerte delante de su mamá

-bueno, al menos piénsalo. yo ire a comprar algunas cosas para la cena enseguida regreso – nodoka se levanto para salir de ahí, sabia que su hijo era una persona difícil de convencer pero también sabia que en el fondo, debajo de ese escudo ahí una persona bondadosa y llena de sentimientos

Cuando nodoka salió ranma aprovecho la oportunidad para saber que hacia akane, se dirigió hacia el dojo y ahí la vio, lanzando patadas y realizando maniobras en el aire, no eran tan perfeccionadas pero veía en la actitud de akane que estaba decida a lograr hacerlos bien, se oculto de tras de la puerta y seguía observándola, su mirada estaba llena de decisión y coraje. Su seño fruncido no se borraba de su rostro, cayo al suelo y se golpeo el hombro fuertemente

-maldición! – se quejo mientras sobaba su hombro

-así no lograras hacer nada, eres torpe al moverte – akane miro a su lado y vio a ranma de pie con los brazos cruzados de tras de su cabeza

-no te metas! Y lárgate! – grito la muchacha

-es mi casa y mi dojo y si yo quiero me quedo – dijo con tranquilidad

-bien! Entonces yo me ire! – akane se levanto para marcharse pero fue detenida por ranma que lanzo un puño hacia donde ella estaba, no con tanta fuerza para que ella lograra esquivarla –que haces!? – pregunto confundida

-me estoy disculpando – lanzo una patada y ella salto sobre esa

-esa es tu manera de disculparte!? –

-tómalo como un favor así dejaras de hacer movimientos torpes y serás mas rápida – ranma se lanzo sobre ella lanzando puños y patadas

-por que haces esto? – akane entendió que el la estaba entrenando, a su manera pero lo hacia

-ya te dije – la ultima patada y akane salto –esta es mi manera de disculparme por lo de esta mañana

-estamos a mano – akane arremetió con el con algunas patadas que ranma esquivo fácilmente –tu me humillaste y yo golpee a tu novia

-tienes que ser más firmes con tus movimientos – ranma salto y quedo de tras de ella – y por última vez ella no es nada mío! está completamente loca es chica

-si como no, a mi no me engañas! – akane lanzo una patada llena de furia el casi logro esquivarla

-valla cuando estas enojada peleas bien – dijo con una sonrisa

-ya me canse! Mejor me voy! –

-no te cansas de mostrarte agresiva todo el tiempo? –

-qué? – akane volteo sorprendida

-siempre estas actuando así, no te cansas? – preguntaba sin mostrar interés

-así? Pues tu no te quedas atrás! – lo miro de manera retadora

-eres muy grosera! Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron modales!? – reclamo el chico, akane quedo en shock, bajo la mirada, padres? Claro que los tenia pero los había perdido, ese fue un golpe bajo pero el chico no lo sabia. Akane apretó sus puños, sentía mucho coraje, mucho dolor y no podía controlarlo. Ranma la miro curioso, vio como esta al escuchar nombrar a sus padres bajo la mirada, su aspecto cambio de enojado a triste en un segundo. Ranma entendió en ese instante que ella no tenia padres, se sintió mal en ese momento, sintió el remordimiento recorrer por todo su cuerpo

-perdon, no quise decir eso – se disculpo el chico

-no te preocupes, déjalo así – akane se dispuso a salir del dojo pero el no quería permitirselo

-akane espera! –esta detuvo su andar

-sabes que hago yo para no pensar en nada malo – akane sonrio amargamente, ella hacia lo mismo entrenar pero sabia que no era lo suficientemente buena que el –peleo, entreno con todas mis fuerzas

-yo hago lo mismo pero, no soy tan buena –

-bueno, no suelo hacer esto pero… que te parece si entrenamos juntos y te enseño algunos movimientos – ranma nunca entrenaba con nadie mas, el aprovechaba sus peleas como entrenamiento y cuando entrenaba solo no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie. Pero al ver a akane asi y por haber metido la pata ahora dos veces estaba dispuesto hacerlo con ella

-lo dices enserio? –

-por supuesto – ranma le regalo una sonrisa sincera a akane y esta le respondió con otra igual

-gracias – Akane se paro delante de ranma y al principio había un silencio que los incomodaba

-bueno, primero empezaremos practicando algunas katas para calentar el cuerpo y luego te enseñare algunos trucos para mantener tu equilibrio – akane estaba emocionada, antes no había entrenado con nadie mas, solo con lo que veía y trataba de imitar. Ahora entrenaría enserio con alguien y aprendería mucho aprovecharía el entrenamiento de ranma para ganar ese concurso

Ranma empezó hacer algunas katas sencillas para akane, esta imitaba sus movimientos eran fáciles, ya se los sabia veía el cuerpo de ranma moverse a la perfección, cada movimiento sencillamente bien realizado, sabia que el era un experto en artes marciales y esperaba aprender mucho de el, ranma al ver que akane realizaba bien los movimientos fáciles comenzó realizando katas un poco mas complicadas, las hacia lentamente para que akane no se perdiera y siguiera su paso, la miro de reojo ella estaba tan concentrada, se la veía decida, ranma se sintió algo extraño, estaba compartiendo un momento que el no compartía con nadie, lo compartía con la chica extraña que había llegado a su casa y que desde ese momento cambio su vida, ahora estaba muy interesado en descubrir lo que guardaba esa chica, estaba decidió a ver debajo de ese caparazón de piedra en el que ella se refugiaba. Pero, porque? El nunca se había preocupado ni interesado por nadie, su vida y su prioridad eran las artes marciales nada mas. Pero ahora no entendía que estaba pasando con el, quería seguir negándoselo lo mas posible pero no sabia hasta cuando podría. Sintió como una corriente avanzo de su espalda por todo su cuerpo concentrándose en su estomago. Suspiro fuertemente tratando de relajar su mente, ahora realizo otro movimiento para que akane siguiera con este.

Ella miraba cada movimiento del chico, lo hacía simplemente perfecto, se sintió cohibida al principio pero después sintió la confianza fluir en ella. Confianza? Ella nunca había tenido confianza en nadie, mucho menos quería sentirla por ranma, el se burlaba de ella y la trataba fríamente. Pero… él a veces se comportaba extraño con ella, como protegiéndola. Recordó el día que estaba debajo de la lluvia y se sintió cargada hacia un refugio, nunca imagino que allá sido él, el que la haya llevado de ahí. Después de todo lo que le había pasado, después de haber llegado a Nerima su vida dio un cambio drástico, conoció a personas muy amables, nodoka, ukyo, el señor genma… con el no había tenido la oportunidad de tratar, y por ultimo ranma… no entendía al muchacho, lo veía como una persona reservada, poco sociable, pero al mismo tiempo lo veía como alguien amable que hacia de todo por proteger a sus seres queridos, ahora ella? Que seria? Entonces lo recordó, cuando el le dijo que la protegería ya que formaba parte de su familia. Estaba confundida, se sentía extraña, sentía ciertas emociones aflorar con el cerca, quería negárselo, no quería involucrarse con nadie, no quería nada que ver con nadie. Lo único que quería era conseguir el dinero para salir de Nerima lo antes posible, quería irse y olvidar a las personas que había conocido. Pero porque lo hacia? Acaso estaba huyendo de sus sentimientos, acaso tenia miedo de llegar a querer a personas? Si, tenia mucho miedo. Las ultimas personas que amo las había perdido y sentía que si se encariñaba con alguien mas pasaría lo mismo. Trato de relajar su mente y seguir con su entrenamiento.

-no lo haces mal – comento ranma mientras realizaba otros movimientos aun mas complicados sin mirarla. Akane se sintió orgullosa y siguió con los ejercicios. Después de un buen rato calentando el cuerpo ranma paro y se sentó en la duela del dojo descansando. Miro a akane ella estaba sonriendo, y esa sonrisa lo hiso sonrojarse e hizo que inexplicablemente su corazón comenzara a latir, una alarma, se prohibió rotundamente sentir algo asi con akane, asi que se levanto

-bien akane, ahora te enseñare a realizar movimientos correctos y exactos, apréndelos para que los practiques no creas que siempre te entrenare, ahora lo harás por tu cuenta – dijo haciendo sonar su voz seca

-esta bien – akane se levanto, frunció un seño al ver como ranma era grosero con ella, pero estaba decidida a practicar hasta el día de la competencia

-bueno, ahora imítame exactamente – ranma comenzó a lanzar una patada saltando en el aire acompañada de una pirueta con tanta perfección que akane creyó que no podría realizarla –ahora hazlo tu

Akane miro decida, y luego lanzo una patada e hizo el mismo movimiento de ranma pero no logro su cometido, al caer piso mal haciéndola caer al suelo.

Así pasaron el día, entrenando y practicando hasta tener pequeñas peleas juntos. Ranma deseaba que acabase pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que el tiempo transcurriera lo mas lento posible, haciendo caso a su lado negativo y menos demostrativo. Paro el entrenamiento y observo a akane, esta jadeaba del cansancio, veía que ella no tenia mucha condición física así que el ultimo favor que le haría seria indicarle como mantenerse en forma, aunque su cuerpo mostraba una excelente figura, sus caderas bien formadas, su cintura pequeña y su abdomen plano, sus pechos perfectos y su rostro, su rostro…eso era lo que más le atraía. Akane observo a ranma que se había detenido, entendió que por ahora había sido todo por hoy

-veo que te cansas rápido, te recomiendo que corras en las mañanas y… - comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta del dojo – tengo algo para ti sígueme – akane siguió a ranma sin decir nada, avanzaron hacia el patio donde había un pilo de ladrillos apiñados, akane miro curiosa y ranma le sonrió

-con esto podrás controlarte cuando sientas que vas a explotar, asi que en vez de matar a alguien porque no descargas tu ira con esto – akane se acerco al pilo de ladrillos, sabia como golpear bien las cosas ya que antes lo había echo, no con ladrillos pero si con lo que encontraba

-concéntrate – le indico ranma, akane cerro los ojos y concentro su fuerza en su mano derecha que con acompañada de un grito rompió los ladrillos – asi se hace akane, bien ire a darme un baño – akane vio a ranma marcharse, estaba agradecida con el y sabia que cuando ella se marchara nunca lo olvidaría a ver, puso otro pilo de ladrillos e hizo lo mismo. Pero estaba cansada esperaría que ranma tomara su baño y poder meterse ella también

-/-

En el centro de Nerima había mucha gente, todos compraban, otros se disponían a comer algún helado y otros paseaban alegremente por el parque. De lejos se pudo ver una joven de cabellos castaños largo hasta la cintura. Estaba de pie apoyada a la pared, al parecer estaba esperando a alguien ya que su mirada mostraba impaciencia, sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia el cielo y solto un suspiro agotador

-ukyo? – la joven volteo a ver a la voz que la llamaba y su cuerpo tembló por completo al encontrarse de frente al joven que la traía de puntas

-ho…hola ryoga – dijo tímidamente bajando la mirada hacia el suelo para ocultar su mejillas sonrojadas

-que haces aquí sola? Y ranma? –

-el esta en casa – alzo su mirada para ver al chico – y tu ryoga? De donde vienes?

-bueno vengo de inscribirme para el torneo de artes marciales – le regalo una sonrisa la que hizo que ukyo se sonrojara y sonriera también –oye ukyo esperas a alguien?

-eh…bueno, esperaba a una amiga pero…creo que no vendrá – dijo no muy convencida

-ah…bueno lo que pasa es que, quería hablar contigo – ukyo sintió sus piernas fallarle justo en ese momento tenían que estar en contra de ella? Se maldijo por dentro y pidió a su cuerpo que se controlara un poco

-claro, creo que Sayumi no vendrá así que si podemos hablar – dijo tratando de no sonar nerviosa

-me alegro, que te parece si te invito un helado – los chicos sonrieron y se dirigieron a la heladería

Ryoga Hibiki, el amor platónico de ya algún tiempo de Ukyo. Lo había visto en el colegio justo el año que ranma también entro, y gracias a su hermano lo conoció y llego a ser su amiga. Desde hace mucho tiempo ukyo comenzó a sentir algo muy fuerte por ryoga algo que nunca había sentido por ningún otro chico y eso la hacia soñar y hacerse ilusiones con el joven. Su aspecto misterioso y aventurero era lo que la enamoraba y mucho mas que era fuerte y muy apuesto. Algunas de sus compañeras también sentían interés por el muchacho pero ninguna se hacia ilusiones ya que ryoga solo andaba con ranma y ukyo y no socializaba mucho ya que siempre andaba viajando y a veces faltaba a clases.

Llegaron a la heladería y se sentaron cerca de la ventana, ukyo se sentía nerviosa. Ryoga la había invitado a comer algo y le había dicho que tenia que decirle algo importante pero no sabia que seria, y eso la ponía aun mas nerviosa, acaso era que el correspondía a sus sentimientos, acaso el le pediría que fuesen novios? Se sonrojo del echo de imaginarse con ryoga saliendo juntos de la mano paseando por las calles de Nerima y comer juntos a la hora del almuerzo en el colegio. Estaba esperando a ryoga que había ido por los helados, miro su reflejo por la ventana y vio como sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, trato de pensar en otra cosa para que ryoga no se diera cuento de ello

-aquí esta tu helado – dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar la voz de su amor platónico

-jeje gracias – ryoga se sento frente a ella y la miro curioso, al parecer la chica estaba nerviosa por algo

-estas bien ukyo? – pregunto el muchacho de la pañoleta

-yo? Jeje claro que si que te hace pensar que no – comenzó a reir nerviosamente

-bueno, te noto un poco extraña…como si estuvieras nerviosa por algo – ukyo palideció y tosió un poco, se mordió la lengua y cerro los ojos fuertemente, control control control, nada mas pedía eso y respiro hondo para mirar al chico

-claro que no ryoga, estoy bien no te preocupes – ukyo trataba de desviar el tema –en todo caso de que querías hablarme

-ah cierto, bueno quería preguntarte algo importante que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza – el corazón de ukyo comenzó a latir de prisa

-no sabia si preguntártelo, pero aquí estoy – ryoga la miraba serio mientras los ojos de la chica brillaban de ilusión

-pregúntame… lo que quieras – ukyo quedo hipnotizada esperando la ansiosa pregunta "_quieres ser mi novia?"_

-bueno… quiero saber si….-

-si… - repitió ukyo

-si puedes hablarme de akane tendo – esto cayo como balde de agua fría en la cabeza de ukyo, suspiro resignada sabia que ryoga nunca se fijaría en ella, se sintió muy mal, sintió como su corazón perdía la ilusión de algún día ser la novia de ryoga

-akane? Y que hay con akane? – pregunto la muchacha algo fria mientras comenzó a comer su helado

-bueno desde que la conocí me di cuenta que es algo… como decirlo, distante, fría, pocas veces sonríe y cuando la vi pelear parecía que no podía controlarse – ukyo quedo pensativa, ryoga tenía razón akane era así y eso a ella también le preocupaba, la estimaba mucho y había prometido ganarse su confianza para que ella se sincerara alguna vez

-bueno… akane llego a casa un dia que salvo a mi mamá, ella se desmayo y mamá la llevo a casa y cuidamos de ella, cuando llego… era muy distante, parecía que nos tuviera miedo pero mamá hablo con ella y por lo que me contó akane a pasado por muchas cosas malas aunque ella no le dijera que cosas… - ambos permanecieron en silencio pensando

-yo también cuando la vi por primera vez me di cuenta… de algo en sus ojos, no tenían la luz singular de una persona normal, me sentí mal por ella, y no se….en cierta forma quiero estar a lado de ella, quiero ser su amigo y no se… me causa mucha intriga conocer a akane – ukyo entristeció por la confesión de ryoga, acaso el estaba interesado en la chica? Pero como reprochárselo, ellos no eran nada

-dime ryoga… ella, te interesa? – se armo de valor para preguntarle mientras sus labios temblaban esperando una respuesta

-gustarme? – ryoga lo medito un poco – bueno, no puedo negarte que es una chica muy linda, tiene un carácter fuerte y es misteriosa – ukyo dejo de comer –creo que…me gusta un poco – estas palabras fueron el puñal que atravesó el corazón de ukyo pero el era su amigo y no quería perderlo por nada del mundo

-ya veo – dijo en voz baja

-hoy en clases pensé… pensé que a ranma le gustaba y decidí preguntárselo para no tener problemas con el y me dijo que no – el chico suspiro y sonrió

-ryoga, tu… le pedirás a akane que sea tu novia? – pregunto casi con miedo

-no! Por ahora no… por lo que e visto se que será muy difícil que me diga que si pero… - el chico miro su reflejo en la ventana – seré su amigo primero y me ganare su confianza así ella sabrá que no todo es malo en el mundo, que… también se puede amar

Ukyo permaneció en silencio, se sintió muy mal, se sintió rechazada. Ahora su ryoga estaba enamorado de akane, su amiga. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo completamente al sentir las manos de su amigo ryoga sobre las suyas, alzo su rostro y lo vio sonriente lo cual la hizo sonrojar inmediatamente

-ukyo me ayudaras? – la chica no entendía a que se refería

-como? Ayudarte? – pregunto confundida

-akane…ella no me tiene mucha confianza de eso me di cuenta, por eso quiero…quiero que tu me ayudes acercarme a ella –ukyo no pudo hacer mas que solo sonreírle en señal de afirmación, ryoga era su amigo y no quería perderlo aunque lo viera con otra, le dolia el echo de que le pidiera ayuda con akane, pero mejor tenerlo cerca que lejos, al final siempre supo que su amor era imposible.

**:::**

**::::**

**:::::**

**Bueno quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios :D me encanta que les agrade mi historia **

**Y para CANDY: jajaj pues mi signo es geminis, mi color favorito la verdad no se porque todos me gustan :D menos los coleres demasiado fuertes, mi numero favorito el 8 y el planeta que rige es mercurio jejeje**

**A todos los demás gracias por sus comentarios **

Guest, aome S, ka-chan, kagome s, own son, CinthyaMontalvo, r


	6. dos contra una

**Holaa amigoos. Perdón por la demora trato de no demorarme tanto. No crean que tengo falta de inspiración porque ya tengo algunos capítulos avansados jajaja pero no los voy a subir todos de golpe jaja me gusta leer sus comentarios :D**

**Desde ahora voy a contestar sus comentarios :D antes no lo hacia por la prisa que tenia ya que mi papa ocupa la computadora muy a menudo.**

**También les informo que no tengo internet en mi casa por fin mi papa va a pagar :P jajaja**

**Asi que desde el mes de noviembre en eso del 10 o antes voy a subir los siguientes capítulos :D **

**::**

**:::**

Ukyo caminaba algo triste por las calles hacia su casa, pensando porque ryoga no se fijaba en ella, porque justamente en akane, porque justamente su amiga. No quería ser injusta con nadie y estuvo pensándolo todo el camino, estuvo aceptando que ryoga no sentía nada por ella, que solo la podía ver como una amiga. Así que decidió hacer lo que un amigo hace, ayudarle con akane, ella era una chica linda. Sabia que akane no había tenido confianza con alguien, así que pensó que ryoga la ayudaría mucho, que el seria su salvavidas para sacarla del mundo tan trágico en el que vivió. Una sonrisa asomo en su rostro, iba hacer algo bueno por akane y por ryoga.

-ya llegue – anuncio ukyo al llegar a casa, subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y se topo con akane en el pasillo

-Hola ukyo – dijo akane con una sonrisa – como estas?

-hola akane… bien – le regalo otra sonrisa pero no eran las mismas que siempre le brindaba a akane, esta se dio cuenta y sabia que algo malo pasaba con ukyo, vio como ukyo se dirigió hacia su habitación y prefirió no preguntarle nada, sabia que cuando uno se sentía triste lo mejor era no molestar, asi que se dirigió a su habitación

A la mañana siguiente los chicos caminaban en dirección a la escuela, akane se dio cuenta de la tristeza de ukyo pues ella no hablaba mucho esa mañana como siempre solía hacer

-que tienes? – se acerco a la chica y pregunto en voz baja

-eh…yo? Jeje no…nada – bajo de nuevo la mirada

-no quieres hablar? –

-no es nada akane – le regalo una sonrisa, akane sabía perfectamente que algo pasaba asi que prefirió no insistir

-oye akane, por cierto olvide decírtelo – ranma bajo de la cerca para estar alado de las muchachas –el profesor mando una tarea así que no se cómo vas hacer para presentarla – dijo sin mostrar interés

-oye ranma no pudiste decírselo anoche! – reclamo su hermana

-estaba cansado, me quede dormido que querías que hiciera – ukyo volteo la cara por el disgusto

-no te preocupes, no la presento y listo – dijo akane como si nada

-no te importa que te castiguen? – pregunto ranma

-y que mas da, no puedo hacerla en clases –

-eres nueva y ya estas incumpliendo –

-pues no te importa no tienes porque meterte en mis asuntos –

-eso te pasa por andar faltando a clases –

-y eso que te importa! –

-no lo digo porque me importe! Es una muy mala impresión la que dejas! –

-pues yo hago lo que quiero! Nadie tiene porque decirme nada! –

-oigan ustedes dos ya dejen de pelear! – reclamo ukyo

Al llegar a clases, shamppo como siempre se encontraba en la entrada del colegio, los tres chicos pusieron su cara de fastidio. Akane no sabía porque siempre tenía que meterse en problemas, por donde quiera que estuviera siempre tendría a alguien con quien pelear o discutir, por culpa de ranma siempre tendría que pelear con chicas que buscaban pelea y ella no teniendo la culpa de nada, eso era lo que le fastidiaba. Ukyo estaba harta de shamppo, siempre molestándola por ranma, siempre diciéndole que ella sería su pariente muy pronto, siempre diciendo que ranma estaba enamorado de ella pero él era algo tímido. Y ranma estaba ya harto de todas las mujeres que se le ofrecían, por culpa de ella no quería tener nada que ver con nadie, quería estar solo sin mujeres que fueran falsas solo para ganarse su aprecio eso era lo que mas detestaba

-ranma! – grito shamppo acercándose a los chicos

-genial ahí viene tu novia ranma – comento ukyo

-espero que ella no me busque problemas – dijo akane

-un momento! Ella no es mi novia! – les dijo ranma

-ranma mi amor! – shamppo se lanzo a brazos de ranma –estaba esperándote

-shamppo no te cansas de molestar a mi hermano – comento ukyo

-ranma y yo estamos destinados para estar juntos –

-shamppo ya déjame en paz! – ranma intentaba zafarse de las manos de shamppo

-que bajo cae una mujer – comento akane en voz baja pero estas palabras llegaron a los oídos de shamppo

-que dijiste? – shamppo soltó a ranma para estar en frente de akane

-akane no digas nada – trato de calmarla ukyo

-pues no puedo! Es inevitable no decir nada – akane no dejaba de mirar a shamppo

-repítelo! – protesto la chica de cabellos purpuras

-no te vallas a meter en problemas – advirtió ranma

-ranma tiene razón no quiero meterme en problemas – akane se alejo de shamppo para estar alado de ranma – vámonos ranma – el sorprendido por la actitud de akane al hacerle caso, y el asintió con la cabeza

-espera un momento! – akane volteo a verla –porque le hablas con tanta familiaridad a ranma, ustedes que tienen que ver!? –akane sencillamente ya estaba harta de que siempre preguntaran que tenia que ver con ranma

-guarda silencio quieres! – advirtió la chica de cabello largo

-no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me lo digas! –

-si te lo digo me dejaras en paz? – sonrió akane, pensó que sería interesante engañarla

-dilo de una vez! – grito la chica

-espera akane…que vas hacer – pregunto el muchacho de ojos azules

-dime tu…acaso ranma alguna vez te a dicho que le gustas? –

-….- akane sonrió por el silencio de shamppo

-acaso ranma alguna vez te ha besado? –

-…-

-pues déjame decirte que…ranma a mi ya me ha besado! y sabes que? Dice que no le interesan las niñas bobas como tu! – Akane sonrió triunfante dejando a un ranma sorprendido –ahora ya que sabes la verdad será mejor que no me molestes nunca mas – akane tomo de la mano a ranma y corrió hacia su salón

-es…eso cierto? – ukyo se dio cuenta de la furia que emanaba el cuerpo de shamppo

-pues…si akane lo dijo- ukyo estaba realmente confundida

-akane tendo… me las pagaras todas juntas, eso te lo juro! – dijo shamppo para si misma

Ya en el salón akane se asomo por la ventana viendo como shamppo ya no estaba y sonrió, luego volteo para ver a ranma, y vio su aspecto parecía enojado y sorprendido, akane solo dejo su maleta en su lugar y lo miro

-si estas molesto por haberte dejado mal con tu novia pues lo siento, pero ella estaba molestando mucho y me harte! – akane se sento en su lugar

-en primer lugar ya estoy cansado de decirte que ella no es mi novia! Y en segundo lugar no tenias por haber dicho eso! – reclamo el chico sonrojado sentándose alado de ella

-pues si estas enojado mejor vete a sentarte a otro lado –

-no quiero! –

-entonces no me molestes! –

-pues si quiero te molesto si me da la gana! – dijo encarándola

-no molestes o veras como te va! – akane también lo encaro

-para tu información no me gustan las niñas como tu! – se acerco mas a ella

-todo lo que dije fue para molestarla! Nunca dejaría que me besaras! Ni en sueños! Jamás me gustara una persona tan antipática como tu! – se acerco a el

-yo jamás me fijaría en una persona tan rara y fea como tu! – los chicos no se habían dado cuenta de su proximidad, ranma al darse cuenta por haber sentido el aliento de akane chocar con su rostro se sonrojo de tal manera que se alejo de ella rápidamente. Que era eso que le pasaba? Porque su corazón no dejaba de latir, apretó sus puños fuertemente para parar esas sensaciones agridulces que sentía. Prefirió que lo mejor seria no hablarle a akane por el resto del dia para evitar que le sucedieran esas cosas

Akane por su parte también había sentido algo extraño, se había sonrojado al igual que ranma y volteo su rostro hacia la ventana, no quería mirarlo, lo odiaba en ese momento por hacerla sentirse de ese modo, no quería hablarle, ni siquiera quería saber de el. Esperaba ansiosa el momento en participar en el torneo de artes marciales para ganar el dinero y marcharse de Nerima para siempre y olvidarse de ranma de una vez por todas. No le gustaba sentir cosas por nadie, no quería encariñarse con nadie, ni con ukyo ni con la señora nodoka, mucho menos de ranma. Tenia miedo, miedo de que pasara lo mismo de hace años, tenia miedo que le arrebataran lo que amaba y la hicieran sufrir de nuevo

-buenos días – una voz la despertó de sus pensamientos y al alzar la mirada se topo con los ojos cafes de ryoga

-buenos días –dijo tranquilamente

-akane, te molesta si me siento adelante tuyo? – pregunto amablemente, akane sonrió y asintió con la mirada

-desde cuando tanta amabilidad ryoga? – los chicos vieron a ranma que estaba mirándolos de manera extraña

-no soy como tu ranma – comento ryoga sin mirarlo y se sentó delante de la chica del hermoso cabello largo

-buenos días alumnos – el maestro había entrado y los chicos inmediatamente prestaron atención al profesor, akane estaba rezando por dentro para que el maestro no revisara la tarea, ranma era un maldito pues no le había dicho nada la noche anterior, lo maldecía por dentro. No le haría ningún favor por ser malo con ella, eso lo juro en su interior

-espero que hayan hecho la tarea que les mande ayer – el cuerpo de akane se tenso, su pesadilla se hiso realidad. Ella quería destacar en el colegio pero parecía que eso era imposible. De repente sintió como una hoja cayó en su banca junto con una nota de papel

-"_supuse que no habías hecho la tarea por faltar a clases así que la hice por ti… att: Ryoga" _ - akane alzo la vista sorprendida, vio a ryoga quien la miraba con una sonrisa. Akane en ese momento se sonrojo y bajo la mirada viendo la tarea que ryoga le había hecho, dijo gracias en voz muy baja para que el maestro no escuchara. Ranma quien lo veía frunció un seño y dejo de mirarlos

El maestro comenzó a pasar por cada uno de los asientos asegurándose que todos habían echo su tarea, de reojo vio a ranma. No tenia nada en su banca, el maestro se estaba acercando…

-maestro puedo ir al baño? – alzo la mano ryoga

-justo ahora hibiki! Pero acabamos de empezar las clases! –

-lo se! Lo que sucede es que no tuve tiempo de ir – dijo con mirada suplicante

-esta bien valla pero déjeme su tarea en la banca – ryoga salió corriendo, akane seguía mirando la banca de ranma, el parecía enfadado. El maestro se estaba acercando cada vez mas, akane se comenzó a molestar y sentirse extraña de nuevo.

-_maldicion! –_ pensó akane, ya cuando el maestro estaba cerca tomo su hoja y la puso en la banca de ranma, el chico sorprendido no dijo nada hasta que el maestro se acerco a el y vio su tarea y le dio una mirada positiva. Ranma miro a akane sorprendido, el maestro se acerco al asiento de akane y la miro desaprobatoriamente

-eres nueva tendo y me decepcionas – dijo de mala gana –no te castigare por ser nueva

-gracias maestro – dijo bajando la cabeza

Ranma aun no salía de su asombro, miraba akane mientras ella no lo hacia, porque? Porque hacia eso? Porque provocaba esas sensaciones en el, porque le entrego la tarea que ryoga le había dado. El no la había echo la noche anterior por quedarse dormido, se había olvidado completamente de la tarea, pero akane…ella no tenia derecho a dársela. Sintió mucho coraje correr dentro de el. Por culpa de akane su mundo estaba mas confuso que nunca, por culpa de akane no podía pensar bien. Ahora ella estaba siendo amable con el mientras el solo la trataba como a todos. Quería evitar sentir algo y por eso la trataba como la trataba pero ella estaba estropeando todos sus planes.

Las clases siguieron normalmente y akane evito a toda costa mirar a ranma, sabia que el estaba enfadado por lo que había echo pero lo mejor seria no mirarlo, no quería enfrentarse a la mirada de ranma. La mirada que la estaba haciendo perder la confianza en si misma, la estaba haciendo sentirse vulnerable. No sabia porque le había dado su tarea, al ver su expresión sintió una opresión en el pecho y simplemente no pudo evitarlo, lo sentía por el pobre ryoga que había echo eso por ella, pero luego le daría sus disculpas.

-akane- ella salió de sus pensamientos para ver a ryoga que la llamaba en voz baja

-si? – se acerco la chica

-quieres comer conmigo y con ukyo en la hora libre? –

-si…claro – akane acepto para no enfrentar a ranma pero sabia que en casa eso seria imposible

Al sonar el timbre del receso, akane se levanto y tomo dinero para ir a comprar, ryoga se levanto al mismo tiempo que ella para ir juntos. Pero de repente akane sintió como la tomaban de la mano y la jalaban fuera del salón

-oye que te pasa! – reclamo akane pero ranma no decía nada y jalo lejos de la mirada de todos, akane sabia que estaba furioso por lo que ella había echo. Ranma no paraba de pensar en como torturarla, la odiaba! Odiaba como ella era, odiaba su actitud de chica ruda, odiaba su actitud de amable. Lo confundía mucho, en todo el transcurso de clases no paro de pensar en como gritarle, en las cosas horribles que le diría por hacerle eso, por hacerlo confundir, por hacer que no dejara de pensar en ella. Esa chica era peligrosa para el, no quería que ella arruinara su mundo pero lo estaba logrando. Ranma jalo a akane hacia el cuarto del conserje, abrió la puerta y la metió de mala gana y cerro asegurando la puerta para que nadie entrara

-que haces!? –reclamo akane y sintió como ranma al tomo de los hombros y la recargo contra la pared

-porque lo haces!? – grito el chico

-de que hablas!? –

-porque haces esto!? Quien te pidió ayuda!? –

-es mi problema! Mas bien deberías de estar agradecido! –

-no quiero nada de lo que venga de ryoga! – ranma la seguía tomando de los hombros y mirándola directo a los ojos, estaba controlando su furia

-eso no importa! – akane estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-pues para la próxima vez evita hacer algo tan estúpido! Y preocúpate por ti! – gritaba el muchacho

-eres un imbécil! Deberías de decir gracias! –

-nunca! –

-entonces no me molestes! Y déjame salir! – akane trato de zafarse del agarre de ranma pero el era mas fuerte y la volvió acorralar contra la pared

-eres lo peor que pudo haber entrado a mi vida! – esto hiso que el corazón de akane se estrujara, sintió un sentimiento de dolor, no como el que siempre había sentido sufriendo alado de esos miserables, este dolor…este dolor era diferente y no sabia como reaccionar

-no te preocupes… Muy pronto dejaras de verme! – grito la chica

-entonces lo empeoraras más! – akane quedo en silencio no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo –no sé qué habrás echo! Pero ahora no puedo dejarte en paz! Ni creas que te dejare en paz!

-suéltame de una maldita vez si no quieres que grite! – akane forcejeaba para soltarse de ranma pero este chico era más fuerte y no la soltaba

-atrévete a gritar y no me atengo a las consecuencias! – la mirada de ranma estaba causándole temor a akane, era intensa, penetrante. Las piernas de akane le estaban fallando y sentía sus manos débiles, no se sentía capaz de golpearlo

-no me retes ranma! Suéltame o grito ahora mismo! – akane se preparo a gritar pero en ese momento sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, fuertemente unidos, akane permaneció con los ojos abiertos. Ranma al ver que ella iba a gritar su instinto lo traiciono y junto sus labios con los de akane. No sabia lo que había echo, no sabia como reaccionar, sintió los labios de akane moverse y una corriente recorrió por toda su espalda.

Akane al sentir los labios de ranma torpemente sobre los de ella, trato de moverse para zafarse pero al contrario se movió acomodando sus labios perfectamente a los de el. Su cuerpo tembló por completo, era su primer beso, el primer beso que le daba a un chico. Nunca en su vida había besado a alguien, sintió una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo haciendo que sus extremidades temblaran. En ese momento el miedo también recorrió su cuerpo y de un empujo aparto a ranma haciéndolo caer con los artículos de limpieza. Akane juro que no se encariñaría con nadie, y ranma estaba estropeando su trabajo. Akane miro a ranma con los ojos algo húmedos, ambos permanecían sorprendidos aun por lo que había pasado, akane salió rápidamente del cuarto de limpieza y corrió hasta el baño. Ranma permaneció analizando lo que había sucedido, nunca pensó hacer algo así, el solo quería reclamarle a akane por lo de la tarea pero las cosas se le salieron de sus manos.

-maldita sea! – akane tenia sus manos apoyadas sobre el lavamanos mientras apretaba fuertemente sus labios –tengo que irme….tengo que irme lo mas rápido posible!

En la azotea de la escuela, se encontraba shamppo pensativa. Estaba furiosa con akane, la odiaba con toda su alma. No olvidaba lo que había dicho en la entrada del colegio, se negaba profundamente creer que ranma la había besado. el era suyo y de nadie mas, haría todo lo que fuera para tener a ranma para ella y nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino

-eres shamppo verdad? – shamppo voltea y ve a kodachi de pie atrás de ella

-acaso vienes por pelea? –

-no vengo por eso, vengo por algo más interesante – kodachi se acerco a ella

-dime qué quieres? –

-ambas estamos interesadas en ranma verdad –

-porque no aceptas que ranma no te quiere – shamppo se dio la vuelta para no mirarla

-estas equivocada, ranma me ama…lo que pasa es que esta confundido, tiene a muchas atrás de el, por eso no se decide –

-ranma no te ama deja de decir estupideces – shamppo volteo para enfrentarla

-y que? Acaso te ama a ti? –

-es obvio que si, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que venga arrastrándose a mi –

-y que hay de akane tendo? – pregunto con una media sonrisa

-akane tendo? Que pasa con ella? –

-esa solo quiere separarme de mi ranma –

-nadie te separara de ranma porque simplemente no le interesas –

-no vine a pelar – kodachi camino hasta llegar a las cercas de la azotea –vine porque quiero proponerte algo interesante

-a mi? – pregunto con desconfianza

-me informaron que vieron a esa chica akane y a mi adorado ranma entrar al cuarto del conserje – shamppo apretó sus manos con furia

-esa maldita – dijo en voz baja

-es una amenaza, asi que… vine para que te unas a mi – shamppo la miro confundida –vine para que le demos un susto a akane tendo por meterse con mi ranma

-ja! Como ella te dio tu merecido tienes miedo que lo vuelva hacer – se burlo shamppo, kodachi apretó sus puños aguantando las ganas de golpear a shamppo, necesitaba tenerla de su lado

-si alejamos a akane tendo del camino, tendremos mas ventaja para ver quien de las dos se quedara con ranma – shamppo lo pensó por un momento y luego miro a kodachi

-que propones? –

-bueno, no hay que negarlo. Akane tendo es una chica fuerte – kodachi se paseo por la azotea –por eso creo que hay que atacarle donde a toda mujer le duele, asi de paso haremos que ranma no se fije mas en ella

Ya en clases, akane paso pensativa. No quería ver ni hablar con ranma, se había disculpado con ryoga por no haber comido juntos, le había dicho que se sentía indispuesta y que para la próxima si saldrían a comer. Estaba decidida a que ganaría ese torneo para alejarse lo mas lejos que pudiera de Nerima.

Al sonar la campana de salida, akane corrió de primera para no toparse con ranma. Ya en el patio sintió como la jalaban del brazo miro y tenía una cinta enrollada en ella. Akane se zafo rápidamente de esta y busco con la mirada a kodachi quien estaba encima de una rama mirándola retadoramente

-tu de nuevo!? – akane apretó fuertemente sus puños controlándose – escúchame kodachi! No tengo tiempo para tus boberías

-akane tendo! Desde que llegaste aquí no has causado mas que problemas! –

-habrá pelea – se escucharon los murmullos

-otra vez van a pelear – los chicos de la escuela comenzaron a reunirse en el patio

Ranma estaba caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente, quería evitar a akane pero sabia que se la encontraría en casa. Asi que decidió que se la pasaría metido en el dojo para no verla. Vio a ukyo correr hasta el con una sonrisa, se dio cuenta que buscaba a akane y siguió su camino

-akane se adelanto si la estas buscando – dijo ranma

-ukyo! – esta volteo y vio a ryoga acercarse y se sonrojo

-hola ryoga - saludo mientras se sonrojaba

-quieres ir a comer un helado en la tarde podrías venir con akane – ranma al escuchar eso se detuvo y volteo a verlos

-desde cuando invitas helados? –

-desde cuando te importa? Tranquilo no tienes porque celar a ukyo ella es como una hermana para mi – ukyo bajo la mirada triste y ranma frunció un seño se dio cuenta que pretendía algo con akane, pero sabia como era ella y sabia también que a ryoga se le haría difícil conquistarla si eso estaba sus planes

-ten cuidado ryoga esa chica puede acabar contigo con una sola mano – advirtió ranma

-yo no soy como tu ranma, voy a ganarme la confianza de akane en poco tiempo –

-eso lo veremos – los dos chicos se miraron retadoramente

-oigan! Habrá una pela! – todos prestaron atención a un chico que estaba en el pasillo llamando a todos

-pelea?-

-pelea donde? – preguntaban los demás

-oye quien va a pelear? – ranma se acerco al muchacho, no sabía porque pero tenía una mal presentimiento

-la chica nueva con la rosa negra – ranma dejo al chico a un lado y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar al pateo

-kodachi, no estoy jugando! Déjame pasar y no tendremos problemas! – akane trataba de mantenerse en calma

-me tienes miedo akane tendo? yo podría acabar contigo rápidamente jojojo – la risa resonaba por toro el colegio

-ja! Eso no parecía el otro día! – dijo akane sonriendo

-esta vez será diferente akane tendo! Vamos hacerte a un lado para que dejes en paz a mi amado ranma! – kodachi salto hasta quedar en frente de akane

-vamos? – pregunto confundida

-asi es! Lo único que causas son problemas! – akane volteo y de tras de ella se encontraba shamppo mirándola retadoramente

-dos contra una!? Que bajo han caído! –

-akane no pelees! – grito ukyo

-shamppo pelea? – se pregunto ranma

-akane! No les hagas caso! – grito ryoga

-acaso tienes miedo akane? – dijo shamppo

-yo? Miedo? Ja! Ya quisieras! – akane miro a kodachi –no me importa que sean dos contra una! Las venceré fácilmente!

-eso lo veremos! – grito kodachi lanzando su cinta para golpear a akane, esta salto esquivando pero una patada de shamppo la sorprendió lanzándola contra el suelo, todos miraban sorprendidos, nadie nunca había visto pelear a shamppo pero cuando se alzo en el aire y lanzaba esa patada se dieron cuenta de que no era una chica normal.

Akane gruño de la ira y se lanzo hacia a shamppo dándoles puños y patadas, shamppo esquivaba fácilmente algunos mientras otros lograban darle. Ranma miraba la pelea meticulosamente, las dos eran rápidas pero shamppo era mas rápida que akane algo que lo había dejado sorprendido. Kodachi se unió a las dos golpeando también a akane, esto se le hiso un poco difícil a la chica ya que kodachi estaba de tras de ella, dio un brinco en el aire quedando de tras de las dos, akane con una patada golpeo la espalda de kodachi lanzándola contra shamppo.

-ahora si me hicieron enojar! – dijo akane

Kodachi lanzo su cinta atrapando el brazo de akane mientras shamppo se lanzo a ella golpeándola en el costado del torso. Akane gimio de dolor y trato de no caer del dolor, tomo aire y con la mano tomo la cinta de kodachi con fuerza jalándola hacia ella, salto apoyándose en el hombro de esta y realizando una pirueta golpeo el hombro de shamppo y quedando parada de tras de ellas, akane se sostenía el lado derecho de la cintura

-son dos contra una eso es trampa! – grito ukyo

-ire a detenerlas! –dijo ryoga pero fue detenido por ranma

-ella las derrotara, son unas tramposas pero akane puede con ellas – la mirada de ranma era tan segura que ryoga decidió quedarse en su puesto

Shamppo corrió hacia akane ella comenzó a esquivar los golpes de shamppo fácilmente, pero se estaba cansando. También tenía que esquivar a kodachi y eso era algo difícil, tener que esquivar a dos personas

Kodachi se coloco rápidamente de tras de akane y la pateo haciéndola caer al piso, ella rápidamente se levanta y con la pierna hace que kodachi caiga y le propina una patada en el estomago. Ranma sonríe al ver como pelea akane, le faltaba algo de técnica pero peleaba muy bien. Shamppo miro enojada a akane y saco de la espalda dos dagas filosas, akane se fijo en eso y sabia que la pelea se estaba tornando algo peligrosa. Comenzó a esquivar los golpes de shamppo con las dagas

-eres una cobarde! – grito akane mientras esquivaba, pero no pudo esquivar un golpe que rasgo el uniforme de akane cortando su brazo

-YA BASTA! – ranma no pudo mas y decidió meterse en la pela, kodachi se dio cuenta de esto y con la cinta lo lanzo hacia ryoga cayendo los dos al suelo

-ahora veras akane tendo! – kodachi lanzo su cinta amarrándola con el cabello de akane, shamppo sonrió satisfactoriamente mientras saltaba en al aire para quedar de tras de akane. Akane miraba perpleja trato de soltar su cabello de la cinta pero todo en ese momento se volvió en cámara lenta. Todos gritaron cuando vieron un gran mechón de cabello caer al suelo. Akane quedo en estado de shock cuando se paso las manos sobre su cabello y este ya no estaba, ahora estaba corto.

-estas mas fea akane tendo! Jojojojo – gritaba kodachi

-ahora nadie se fijara en ti! – dijo shamppo

Akane sintió vergüenza en ese momento, tomo su mochila que estaba en el suelo y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo lejos de la vista de todos para que nadie la viera llorar

-akane…- dijo ranma casi en un susurro

**::**

**:::**

**:::**

**Querida CinthyaMontalvo: **gracias por tu comentario estoy feliz por que te guste mi historia y voy a subir los demás capítulos pronto ;)

**Querida alnose102: **gracias por leer :D y sigo adelantee :D y muy adelante porque ya llevo algunos adelantados jaja

**Querida Teddy's Circus: **gracias por tu comentario :D siii y créeme tengo mucha imaginación jajaja no puedo dejar de escribir porque las ideas se vienen a mi cabeza. Tratare de no demorar mucho subiendo los capítulos asi que espéralos

**Querida Chikibell: **a mi también me parece interesante y mas con los demás capítulos que se vienen. Quiero hacer esta historia algo larga asi que va a estar muy interesante.

**Querida Candy: **sii ukyo la pobre por ahora pasara malos ratos del corazón pero no te preocupes no todo es gris. Otra cosa, jajaja me entretienen tus preguntas asi que voy a responderte, haber déjame pensar de tantas cosas vergonzosas te voy a contar la que si me hiso querer meter la cabeza en la tierra.

Cuando tenía unos 14 años, bueno mis amigas siempre tan buenas querían buscarme un novio pero como yo a esa edad era de las que aun pensaba que los niños eran feos no les hacia caso. Pero en una ocacion me aseguraron que el niño mas lindo del colegio le gustaba y yo bien creida. Me habían dicho que si yo me le declaraba el iba a decir que si y bueno jajaja como una niña tonta lo hice y para mi mala suerte era la hora del descanso y todos miraban y cuando le dije PUUUM me dice que no. Jajajaja fue lo mas vergonzoso que pase, no les hable a mis amigas por un tiempo pero ahora que me acuerdo de lo que paso simplemente me rio :D jajaja.


	7. una confesion

**Hola amigoos les traigo otro capitulo :D espero que les siga gustando y espero sus cometarios **

**::**

**:::**

**::**

Akane corría por las calles, no paraba de llorar, porque tenia siempre que estar peleando? Ella solo quería una vida tranquila cuando se mudara y ahora… a causa de una pelea le habían cortado todo su hermoso cabello. Corrió sin descanso, corrió hasta que sintió el dolor en su brazo. Paro un momento y miro su brazo, podía ver la manga del uniforme llena de sangre, al observar la herida supo definitivamente tenían que coserla, maldita sea! Maldecía en su interior, eso no la iba a detener para pelear en el torneo, quería irse, quería largarse lejos de ahí. Camino a paso lento sosteniéndose la herida mientras esta no dejaba de sangrar, su cabello se veia fatal, disparejo y despeinado. Camino hasta llegar a una esquina y decidió entrar al ver el letrero "_consultorio del doctor tofu" _se detuvo en la entrada, no tenia dinero para pagar su atención, algo indecisa retrocedió algunos pasos pero voltear se choco con un hombre alto y fuerte, alzo la vista y vio el rostro de un señor con el cabello castaño recogido con una cola corta y unos lentes, se cohibió y bajo la vista

-dios mio! tienes una herida muy grave! Ven conmigo – la encamino hacia adentro

Al entrar akane estaba sentada en la camilla esperando que el doctor regresara, miro la habitación detenidamente, quería irse a casa y evitar que el doctor la curara, en el fondo le tenia miedo a los doctores

-al paso que vas akane, te convertirás en mi paciente frecuente – comento mientras reía, akane se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de la boca de el, como era que la conocía? Guardo silencio no tenia ánimos de hablar, el brazo le dolía y estaba demasiado triste por lo que le había pasado

-se que te llamas akane porque anteriormente ya te fui a revisar a la casa de los saotome – dijo al verla algo confundida, tenias un fuerte resfriado pero al parecer ya estas mejor.

-doctor, no tengo dinero para pagar esto – dijo akane al ver que el doctor iba a cortar su manga del uniforme

-oh no te preocupes akane, esto será por mi cuenta – tofu le regalo una sonrisa a akane para que esta se tranquilizara y lo logro, akane dejo de tensar el brazo y dejo que el doctor tofu hiciera su trabajo. Mientras el hacia lo suyo akane siguió mirando el interior del consultorio, y en su escritorio pudo ver un porta retrato donde estaba el con unos dos niños pequeños, y junto a una mujer hermosa, su rostro angelical, su cabello largo y recogido de lado y su sonrisa…juro haberla visto en algún lado, sonrió al ver la felicidad de ambos en la foto. Algún dia ella podría tener la oportunidad de tener una familia? Sentía que no, sentía que si lo hacia se la arrebatarían

-auch! – akane miro su brazo y vio al doctor cociéndole la herida

-es una cortada un poco profunda akane, pero con esto estarás mejor – akane sonrió y cerro los ojos esperando que terminara. Cuando el termino cubrió la herida con una venda.

-bien akane, esto estará bien pero te recomiendo que no esfuerces tu brazo o la herida podría abrirse – akane sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-yo…nose como…agradecérselo doctor – dijo algo apenada, luego inconscientemente paso sus dedos por su cabello pero se sobresalto al no sentirlo, subió mas su mano y se dio cuenta que estaba corto. Sus ojos se nublaron en ese momento, se había olvidado de su cabello, ahora como se vería? No quiso llorar en frente del doctor y se puso de pie

-muchas gracias por todo doctor – akane se dispuso a irse

-vuelve cuando necesites algo akane! – grito esperando que esta lo escuchara, se sintió un poco triste al verla asi, sabia que ella no estaba bien pero sabia que los jóvenes siempre querían tener privacidad en sus cosas.

Akane llego a casa y rezo para que nadie la encontrara, entro a la cocina esperando encontrar a nodoka y asi fue, entro despacio y algo apenada la llamo, nodoka se dio la vuelta y su sonrisa se borro de su rostro al ver akane, despeinada y con su cabello corto y con el uniforme todo sucio y su manga rota y con rastos de sangre, y su brazo vendado

-por dios akane estas bien! – se acerco la mujer abrazar a la chica, akane sintió que lloraría en ese momento pero mordió sus labios aguantando las ganas

-si, señora nodoka…podría hacerme un favor? – la señora la miro y vio a akane tocarse su cabello y su mirada triste la hiso darse cuenta a que era lo que se refería

-por supuesto mi niña, vamos al baño – la mujer guio a akane hacia el baño. Ya arriba, nodoka había cerrado la puerta para que nadie las viera

Ranma y ukyo caminaban rumbo a casa, habían estado buscando a akane por todos lados, ranma estaba preocupado porque ella iba herida y muy mal, apretó sus puños fuertemente recordando como habían cortado su largo y lindo cabello

_**Flashback **_

_Akane había salido corriendo perdiéndola de vista. Ranma furioso se levanto y se acerco a las dos chicas que no borraban esa sonrisa de satisfacción de sus rostros _

_-ustedes dos son patéticas! Dos contra una!? – las chicas se asustaron al ver los ojos de ranma, estos mostraban furia y las chicas temblaron _

_-pero ranma amor esto lo hice por ti jojojo– dijo kodachi _

_-para de llamarme asi! Entiende de una maldita vez y esto va para ti también shamppo! Ninguna de ustedes me interesa! Nunca me fijaría en alguien como ustedes! – _

_-esto lo hago por ti ranma! Peleare hasta mi ultimo aliento! – grito shamppo con su mirada decidida _

_-si vuelven acercarse a akane… escuchen! El que se le acerque a akane se las tendrá que ver conmigo! Y no me importa sin son mujeres o no! Quedo claro – ranma estaba realmente furioso, ukyo se sorprendió al verlo reaccionar de esa forma y se acerco a el para calmarlo_

_-ranma, ya vámonos…busquemos a akane seguro esta mal – ranma dejo de mirar a las chicas y volteo a ver a su hermana y asintió con la cabeza, los chicos salieron de la escuela en busca de akane _

_**fin flashback**_

-buscamos por todos lados pero nada – dijo ukyo derrotada, estaban por girar la esquina del consultorio del doctor tofu y lo vieron ahí en la entrada barriendo

-hola chicos como están? – los chicos voltearon y ukyo sonrió y ranma saludo

-nosotros estamos bien doctor y usted? – dijo ukyo

-muy bien me encuentro haciendo todo aquí solo, kasumi esta indispuesta y vendrá a ayudarme cuando este mejor – les comento con una sonrisa

-ah si? Pobrecita que tiene? – pregunta ukyo

-un leve resfriado, nada grave – comento rascándose la cabeza .

-por cierto, quería decirles que akane estuvo aquí – ranma abrió los ojos y presto atención –tenia una herida en el brazo así que tuve que hacerle algunos puntos porque era algo profunda

-estuvo aquí!? Usted sabe a donde fue? – pregunto ukyo

-bueno, esta muy triste me di cuenta, quería llorar y creo que se apeno y se marcho – dijo pensativo

-y tiene idea de a donde se fue? – pregunto ranma

-bueno, en realidad no pero… supongo que fue a casa –

-muchas gracias doctor tofu – ukyo le hiso una reverencia agradeciéndole – vamos rápido ranma

Los chicos llegaron de prisa a casa, ranma anuncio su llegada pero nadie contesto

-ire a buscar arriba – ukyo subió la escalera preocupada

-a quien busca? – una voz lo alerto y volteo, quedo sorprendido al ver frente a el una muchacha un poco mas baja que el, su piel blanca, sus ojos chocolate con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y su cabello corto de color negro con destellos azulados, se la veia realmente hermosa

-a..akane? –

-te gusta? La señora nodoka dice que se me ve bien – dijo algo tímida

-bueno…la verdad…es que te ves…muy…bo…bonita – ranma no podía controlar sus palabras y se dejo llevar haciendo que solas fluyeran

-gracias – bajo la mirada algo tímida

-como esta tu brazo? – ranma desvió su vista al brazo de akane y lo tomo suavemente

-esta bien, el doctor tofu realizo varios puntos – akane aparto la mano de ranma ya que se comenzó a sentir incomoda con la cercanía del chico –puedes ayudar a tu mamá con las compras? Yo solo puedo cargar esta funda

-si claro – ranma obedeció a la chica y salió a la entrada de la casa donde se encontraba nodoka con algunas compras

-hola mamá – nodoka noto que ranma estaba extraño y sonrió al parecer el nuevo look de akane le había quedado perfecto

-que bueno que estas hijo, akane no pudo ayudarme, lleva esto por mi quieres –

-claro – ranma no dejaba de pensar en akane, su imagen quedo en su mente, con el cabello largo se la veía linda pero ahora, con el cabello corto se la veía hermosa

Akane subió hasta su habitación a ponerse algo mas cómodo para estar en casa, antes de salir de compras con la señora nodoka, había tomado un baño para limpiarse los restos de sangre que quedaron pegados en su piel. En el pasillo se topo con ukyo quien la miraba sorprendida, akane sonrió al ver la reacción de ukyo

-que pasa ukyo, parece que viste un fantasma – comento divertida

-akane…pero…cielos! Te ves bien – ukyo sonrió y se acerco a la chica – tenemos que salir para estrenar tu nuevo cambio de look – comento emocionada

-salir? Pero es que, no tengo muchos ánimos –

-no digas eso akane, no te hara daño salir – le dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-lo siento ukyo, que te parece si salimos mañana – akane le devolvió la sonrisa –me duele un poco el brazo, pero mañana salimos si quieres –

-esta bien akane, tienes razón debes descansar – ukyo abrazo a akane – les diste su merecido akane –akane aguanto las ganas de reír al recordar la pelea con shamppo y kodachi

-iré a la habitación a dormir un poco, estoy algo cansada –

-de acuerdo, yo iré ayudar a mi mamá con la comida – ukyo sonrió y bajo las escaleras, akane entro a la habitación y se apoyo en la puerta soltando un gran suspiro

Apretaba fuertemente sus puños, se sentía frustrada, desde que había llegado a Nerima no le pasaban nada mas que tragedias, ella amaba su cabello largo. No se lo había cortado desde que era una niña.

El cabello de su mamá siempre había sido largo y ella quería que se viera como el de ella, y ahora por una pelea estúpida por el amor de un muchacho donde ella no tenia nada que ver, su cabello termino arruinado.

Tenia que marcharse de Nerima, e iba hacer todo lo posible por ganar el premio del torneo. Pero antes, necesitaba una pequeña venganza con esas dos tipas, tenía que darles su merecido antes de marcharse

-/-

Abrió los ojos pesadamente gracias al sonido que emitía su estomago, se moría de hambre. Vio por la ventana y ya estaba oscuro, había dormido hasta la noche. Bajo las escaleras esperando que la cena no hubiera terminado.

Paso por el pasillo del primer piso a paso lento, se asusto al ver a ukyo aparecer de la nada.

-justo iba por ti akane, la cena esta lista – akane asintió con la cabeza y fueron con ukyo hasta el comedor

-hola akane querida dormiste bien? – akane vio a toda la familia reunida y se sintió un poco intimidada con tanta gente

-si, gracias – le regalo una sonrisa a nodoka

Se sentó a lado de ukyo quedando frente a ranma, genma estaba pensativo. Desde hace días nodoka lo había notado, en ocasiones le preguntaba que era lo que pasaba por su mente pero el no hacia mas que decir que eran problemas viejos que no había necesidad de recordarlos

Ranma que estaba en su puesto no decía ni una sola palabra, fijo su vista en el brazo de akane que seguía vendado y luego subió su vista hacia su cabello. Se la veía linda con el cabello largo pero ahora con el cabello corto se la veía aun mas. Trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, solo era una chica nada mas. No quería ver como nada mas a akane, pero en ese momento recordó el beso en el armario del conserje, porque la había besado? ni el sabia porque, tal vez porque ella estaba hablando mucho o porque simplemente asi paso.

-ten hijo – ranma despertó de sus pensamientos y tomo el plato de arroz que le dio su mamá, miro de reojo a akane quien estaba comiendo tranquilamente, acaso ella recordaría el beso? Lo dudaba mucho, pero eso ya no importaba porque nunca mas volvería a suceder

Genma se aclaro la garganta teniendo la atención de todos en ese momento –akane, quisiera saber algo? Podrías responderme?

Akane se sintió un poco confundida, el señor que casi nunca le hablo ahora le quería preguntar algo, tenia un mal presentimiento pero tenia que responder. Asintió con la cabeza esperando la pregunta

-cuéntame de tus padres – todos quedaron en silencio en ese momento. Akane bajo la mirada, inmediatamente recordó a sus padres y aquel fatídico día donde su vida cambio por completo

-querido, no es necesario hacer ese tipo de preguntas – nodoka le hablo en voz baja, ranma miro a akane quien tenia la mirada baja sabia que esa pregunta la había tomado desprevenida y era muy incomoda

-siempre tan imprudente, no le hagas caso akane – hablo ranma, akane miro al muchacho y sonrió. Pero sabia que tenia que responder a la pregunta aunque esta le doliera

-ellos murieron – dijo sin mas, todos se sintieron un poco mal. Genma miro a akane quien seguía comiendo como si nada, dejo sus palillos de lado y se acomodo los lentes

-mmm cual era el nombre de tu padre y de tu madre? – akane miro extraña al señor del turbante blanco, porque quería saber los nombres de sus padres. Quedo pensativa antes la pregunta. Sus nombres? Sabia que era una tendo pero, sus padres en ese momento recordó el nombre de su padre y dudo un poco en decírselo

-Soun…tendo – genma abrió los ojos como plato ante la respuesta de la chica

-akane, podremos hablar cuando terminemos de comer. Preferiría tratar este asunto en privado – el cuerpo de akane se tenso, que sabia el señor genma sobre sus padres

Ranma no fue el único que estaba inquieto ante la reacción de su padre, miro a nodoka quien estaba un poco preocupada. Trato de terminar la cena lo mas rápido que pudo al igual que todos. Luego vio a akane quien no había comido casi nada, era algo normal tenia que estar muy nerviosa como para probar un bocado

La cena termino esa noche mas rápido que de costumbre, genma aclaro su garganta y se puso de pie

-akane, podrías acompañarme al dojo – akane asintió con la cabeza casi instantáneamente y seguidamente se puso de pie para seguir al hombre

-gracias por la comida – dijo antes de salir del comedor

-que esta pasando aquí mamá? – pregunto ranma no muy confiando por la actitud de su padre

Nodoka miro algo preocupada a su hijo y negó con la cabeza –no lo se, tu padre a estado muy extraño estos últimos días –

-crees que el sepa algo sobre sus padres? – pregunto ukyo

-la verdad no lo se, pero si la llamo parece ser por algo importante – nodoka se levanto para llevar los platos a la cocina –hija me ayudas a llevar esto

-si mamá – cuando las chicas desaparecieron ranma no podía dejar de lado su ansiedad, necesitaba saber porque su padre se había comportado extraño.

No era común en el espiar a las personas pero esto lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro y tenia que ir a ver de que le hablaba su papá a akane, despacio se dirigió hasta el dojo y para su suerte la puerta estaba un poco abierta. Se escondió para que nadie lo observara y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación

-cuando llegaste a esta casa akane, tu cara se me hizo muy familiar – genma estaba delante de akane sentado sobre sus piernas, akane mantenía la misma posición escuchando cada palabra

-dime akane…. – genma saco una foto de su ropa –reconoces a esta persona…

El cuerpo de akane tembló por completo, en la foto estaba un señor de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros, su bigote negro y su ojos serios, akane toco la foto. Hace muchos años no había visto a su padre y no podría asegurar si era el. Miro a genma quien la miraba esperando una respuesta

Genma se dio cuenta de la mirada de akane, parecía no reconocer al hombre de la foto. Asi que saco otra foto de su ropa y se la entrego.

Los ojos de akane enseguida se cristalizaron. No pudo evitar que sus lágrimas fluyeran sin control. Akane paseo sus dedos por la otra foto que le había dado genma. Una mujer hermosa con su cabello recogido, su mirada angelical, su piel blanca y su rostro como el de un ángel. Alado de ella se encontraba el mismo hombre de la otra foto

-es….es…- akane no podía decirlo, su garganta estaba en su contra para permitirle hablar, ese nudo la estaba ahogando, trago en seco y dejo salir un gran suspiro –mamá – llevo la foto hasta su pecho mientras dejaba que su llanto saliera completamente

Desde afuera ranma venia a akane llorar, se sintió un poco mal por ella. Apretó sus puños fuertemente que habrán sido esas fotos que su papá le había dado. Pero pudo escuchar perfectamente cuando akane había dicho que era su mamá. Como es que su papá conocía a los padres de akane. Tenia que quedarse ahí para averiguarlo.

-escucha akane, tu padre y yo éramos muy amigos desde la infancia – akane levanto la vista para ver a genma – tu padre y yo estuvimos entrenando juntos casi toda nuestra juventud. Un dia, tu padre y yo hicimos un trato – genma aclaro su garganta, acordarse de su amigos también le dolia mucho

Akane no podía hablar, sentía que si emitía cualquier sonido que fuera su llanto le ganaría y no pararía de llorar. Tenia que controlarse, tenia que saber todo lo que genma sabia.

-aun recuerdo aquel dia como si fuera ayer – genma se coloco bien los anteojos

_Flashback_

_-amigo mio, que le parecen mis hijas – soun le mostro una foto donde estaban su mujer, y sus dos hijas pequeñas _

_-son hermosas como la madre – rió genma –que bueno que no salieron a ud señor tendo _

_-oiga como dice eso! Sin duda alguna tienen el encanto de un tendo – soun se guardo la foto –ahora Ikiko esta esperando a la tercera _

_-mi esposa también esta esperando a mi hijo – dijo entusiasmado – sabia que es un varón señor tendo! _

_-sii…ya me lo había dicho mas de mil veces – comento fastidiado ya que genma estaba orgulloso de tener su primer varón _

_-espero terminar este entrenamiento pronto y volver a casa para estar con mi esposa – dijo genma melancólico _

_-si, yo también espero volver pronto. Ikiko esta muy triste porque hace mas de tres meses que no estoy allá –_

_-por culpa del maestro tenemos que estar aquí entrenando – soun y genma suspiraron melancólicos. En realidad extrañaban a sus familias _

_Soun echo otra leña al fuego ya que estaba haciendo un poco de frio, los dos ya habían terminado de comer y estaban aprovechando la noche para conversar un poco antes de dormir _

_-oiga tendo aun no sabe que será su bebe? – _

_-aun no, Ikiko no me ha escrito y creo que…aun es muy pronto para saberlo. Apenas lleva cuatro meses – _

_-y que le gustaría que fuera? – genma se acomodo un poco para recostarse en el árbol_

_-la verdad no me importa mucho que sea, al final seré el hombre mas feliz del mundo cuando Ikiko me de a mi pequeño bebe _

_-sabe tendo y si…fuera niña? Creo que seria algo bueno – genma se sentó bien para mirarlo_

_-a que se refiere? – pregunto algo extraño_

_-pues si su su bebe resulta ser niña y mi hijo es varón, podremos unir nuestras escuelas – dijo emocionado _

_-unir nuestras escuelas? Señor saotome! – soun lo miro con ojos soñadores mientras lo tomaba de las manos – esa seria una buena idea seria una de las mejores escuelas de combate libre! _

_-tiene mucha razón amigo mío! comprometamos a nuestros hijos! –_

_-estoy de acuerdo, si es una niña le enseñare artes marciales desde pequeña para que sea una buena esposa para su hijo! – ambos hombres lloraron mientras se abrazaban_

_-siempre soy el mas listo de todos! – dijo orgulloso_

_-oiga solo porque ahora se le ocurrió una buena idea no quiere decir que siempre sea el mas listo! – _

_-jajaja como duda de mi señor tendo! –_

_Ambos hombres rieron y habían pactado esa noche comprometer a sus hijos para que en el futuro fueran esposos y poder unir las escuelas _

_**Fin flashback **_

Akane estaba realmente asombrada. Su padre la había prometido a ranma incluso antes de haber nacido, incluso antes de saber si era una niña o un niño. Bajo la mirada, sus lagrimas habían dejado de caer, se sintió muy bien al escuchar una historia sobre su padre. Realmente los extrañaba tanto, porque eso tuvo que haberle pasado a ella? Porque a ella? Acaso la vida quería encargarse de destrozarla.

Ranma por su lado no podía cerrar la boca de lo asombrado que estaba. Desde pequeño su padre ya lo había prometido en matrimonio, apretó sus puños fuertemente no se conformo con comprometerlo incluso lo mando lejos a entrenar, dejando su familia a un lado y alejándolo de toda su vida.

-cuando el entrenamiento termino – ranma puso atención a lo que decía – tu padre y yo fuimos a nuestras casas. El vivía a una hora de aquí – akane abrió los ojos como plato, ella había estado viviendo ahí? Tan cerca… - cuando naciste, el y yo nos reunimos para hacer valido el acuerdo del compromiso. Los papeles los tengo guardados nunca los perdí

Akane se sonrojo un poco, apretó sus puños arrugando su vestido. Estaba prometida con el muchacho que estaba decida a olvidar y dejarlo a un lado para seguir una vida tranquila sin tener problemas con nadie

-pero, después cuando nos volvimos a encontrar ese fue el día en que tu padre condeno a toda su familia – genma bajo la mirada, akane no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su padre habría sido el culpable de toda su desgracia?

-que…que sucedió? – pregunto algo asustada

-tu padre tenia demasiadas deudas, hasta había hipotecado el dojo – genma apretó sus puños fuertemente – ese dia me conto que estaba tan desesperado que había buscado ayuda, pero eso me dio muy mala espina – las lagrimas de akane comenzaron a caer de sus ojos – me dijo que estaba amenazado de muerte y habían amenazado a toda su familia

Akane llevo sus manos a su boca, esa había sido la causa por la que mataron a sus padres? Esa habría sido la maldita causa!? No lo podía creer estaba realmente impactada. Limpio las lagrimas que estaban cayendo libremente y respiro hondo para seguir escuchando

-y después…nos enteramos que… que los habían matado una noche en su casa – genma se tapo los ojos con una mano para que akane no lo viera triste. Akane dejo salir un gemido de dolor y su llanto se volvió aun mas fuerte y tapo su boca con las manos

-cuando nodoka me acompaño, nos dijeron que… soun e Ikiko…que los dos habían muerto! Y que no había rastro de sus hijas – akane bajo la mirada sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción, recordaba aquel dia en que se escondió de bajo de la cama como su mamá se lo había pedido y como la llevaron lejos de ahí

-despues de eso… me mantuve en una depresión muy grave, ya no me interesaba nada. Nodoka trataba de animarme pero…pero ella no entendía que… había perdido a mi mejor amigo – genma alzo la mirada hacia el techo del dojo – un tiempo deje de entrenar a ranma en casa pero sabia…sabia que era indispensable para el entrenar las artes marciales – genma apretó sus manos fuertemente

-asi que tome la decisión de mandarlo a un templo lejos de aquí para que pudiera entrenar ya que yo no tenia la voluntad de poder hacerlo –

Ese fue como un balde de agua fría para ranma, ahora entendía la razón por la que su padre lo había mandado. Apretó sus manos fuertemente y se fue de ahí, había escuchado mucho por esa noche

-lo siento mucho akane – akane miro a genma quien también estaba triste

-muchas gracias, no sabe…lo…que significa…para mi saber esto – akane limpio sus lagrimas y se puso de pie

-espera akane – genma se levanto y la detuvo – para mi es un honor que te quedes aquí, ya que así podre cuidar de la hija de mi mejor amigo como si fuera mi hija también – akane mordió sus labios controlando no llorar

-gracias señor genma, se lo…agradezco mucho – akane le hiso una reverencia y salió del dojo corriendo

-/-

Llego a la habitación y se tiro a la cama desahogando todo lo que tenia adentro. Se acostó boca abajo y se tapo la cara con la almohada mientras gritaba para que nadie la escuchara, apretó las sabanas y dejo que su llanto siguiera hasta que ya sintiera que no podía mas.

Penso en sus padres, en su madre en como injustamente los mataron. Solo por dinero, como su padre y su madre pagaron el precio. Por eso su vida había sido arruinada por completo.

Siguio llorando hasta que su respiración fue pareciendo mas tranquila, se había quedado dormida.

En la otra habitación ranma no podía dormir. estaba acostado boca arriba con los brazos cruzados por su cabeza usándolos como almohada. Aun estaba sorprendido por la conversación de sus padres. Lo habían prometido con akane desde antes de nacer, akane…acaso el destino se la trajo de vuelta. No quería pensar en esas cosas, se acostó de lado sacando sus pensamientos sobre akane. Pero sentía lastima por la chica, perdió a sus padres, lo había perdido todo. Y por esa razón su padre lo había mandado lejos a seguir entrenando. Estaba realmente confundido, su vida y la de akane estaban enlazadas, akane sufrió de pequeña al igual que el, pero…y si las cosas hubieran sido distintas? Si sus padres no hubieran muerto? Tal vez el seria novio de akane? Dejo de divagar en su mente y se dispuso a tratar de dormir, realmente lo necesitaba.

-/-

A la mañana siguiente akane se encaminaba a la escuela junto con ukyo y ranma. Ukyo se había dado cuenta de que akane estaba distraída, apenas había probado un bocado de su desayuno, sabia que algo tenia que ver la conversación con su padre. Pero porque ranma tendría que también estar distraído. No entendía nada pero sabia que no molestaría a ambos.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela akane no pudo evitar ser el centro de atracción. Ukyo miraba todas las caras de los chicos que no dejaban de observar a akane, sonrió divertida al ver como todos babeaban por su amiga. Ranma miro algo extraño a todos, por alguna extraña razón los miraban a los tres, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que las miradas eran lanzadas solo para akane. Miro de lado a akane quien aun se mantenía ausente en sus pensamientos

-mira que hermosa… -

-esta realmente bonita…-

-ojala me acepte una cita…-

Ranma se enfureció y tomo akane de la mano rápidamente –vamos rápido a clases akane! –akane apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se vio jalada por ranma

**:::**

**:::::**

**:::::**

**QUERIDO alnose102: **hola primeramente gracias por leer mi historia y que te guste todo lo que escribo. En segundo se que no debi borrarla pero la historia la tenia escrita en la computadora de mi papá y bueno como el y mi mama se divorciaron la computadora se la quedo ella y ahora mi mama tuvo que mudarse y bueno yo vivo con mi papa definitivamente. Siento haberla borrado perdi los demás capítulos y me llene de rabia.

**QUERIDA : **graciiaas estoy feliz porque te halla gustado :D no sabes como me encanta escribir y dejar que todas las ideas se me vengan a la cabeza :D tengo los demás capítulos después los subo

**QUERIDA Chikibell: **gracias :D queria que fuera la akane del anime. En lo personal aunque haga universos alternos me gusta conservar el carácter y el físico de todos los personajes.

**QUERIDO Piipo: **gracias :D, y perdón por decepcionarte jejeje queria hacer algo parecido al anime y como shamppo en el anime era mas veloz me pareció ponerlo asi mismo en la historia


	8. las ocurrencias de kuno

**Holaa chicos aquí les traigo otro cap. Estoy con prisa por ese motivo no voy a poder contestar sus coments. **

En clases el joven saotome como siempre hacia el mayor de los esfuerzos por no dormirse, akane quien estaba sentada a su lado no pudo evitar reír en voz baja al ver como ranma quien posaba su cabeza en la mano perdió el equilibrio dejando caer su cabeza en la banca.

-akane…- la chica miro al frente para encontrarse con la mirada tímida de ryoga – me preguntaba si querías ir a comer con nosotros en el descanso –

-nosotros? –

-claro, ukyo, tu y yo – akane sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-"que mas da, ahora mas que nunca tengo que irme de aquí" – akane estaba pensando seriamente dirigirse donde vivian antes sus papás, necesitaba saber quienes eran las personas con las que su padre había echo tratos, quienes eran los que los habían matado

-akane tendo por favor dirigirse a la oficina del director – todos prestaron atención a la voz –akane tendo por favor dirigirse a la oficina del director –

Esa voz se le hiso muy conocida en especial a ranma que frunció un seño al escuchar la voz. Akane se levanto de su puesto con el permiso del profesor para dirigirse a la oficina del director. Avanzo por el pasillo hasta que entro y para su sorpresa estaba kuno esperándola con un ramo de rosas, akane dejo caer una gota de sudor por su frente mientras lo miraba realmente lo veía ridículo

-akane tendo mi hermosa flor salvaje –

-que quieres kuno? – pregunto con cara de pocos amigos

-bueno ya que no quieres esperar por la sorpresa que te tengo, pero lo entiendo debes estar ansiosa por recibir mi amor – akane se froto la sien, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-si no vas hablar mejor me voy! – akane se dio la vuelta para salir pero inmediatamente kuno se adelanto y la cerro quedando frente a ella

-no tienes por que estar nerviosa mi amada akane, sabes que tu amor es correspondido intensamente – dijo con su particular sonrisa

-mira kuno! No me interesas en lo absoluto! – dijo ya enfadada

Mientras tanto todas las clases se habían detenido, pues kuno había olvidado apagar el altavoz y todos estaban atentos a la conversación que mantenían akane y kuno

-ese kuno, mejor iré a darle su merecido! – dijo ryoga levantándose

-espera – ranma lo detuvo y lo sentó –akane sabe defenderse sola – dijo sonriendo sabia perfectamente que akane sabia defenderse

Mientras tanto en la dirección

-mi hermosa flor de primavera, tendrás el honor de salir conmigo en una cita – kuno se abalanzo a abrazarla y akane simplemente se hiso a un lado

-ya estoy cansada de decirte que no lo hare! – akane quiso abrir la puerta pero esta se encontraba atascada –huii! Ya me tienes harta! Dame las malditas llaves! –

-SOLO QUIERO HACERTE FELIZ! – kuno de nuevo se abalanzo hacia akane y esta le propino un fuerte puñetazo en la cara

-bien esto se esta poniendo algo intenso – dijo ranma poniéndose de pie para ir a darle su merecido a kuno

-espera! Porque siempre tienes que ir tu! Yo puedo ir! – ryoga lo detuvo del hombro y se dispuso a salir primero

-ya déjame en paz ryoga! Akane es amiga de la familia y tengo que evitar que kuno se propase con ella o mamá me matara! – ranma trato de soltarse del agarre de ryoga y se apresuro a salir de nuevo hasta que un borrador se interpuso en su camino

-quédense donde están! Ninguno de los dos saldrá de este salón! – el profesor estaba enfadado por la falta de respeto de kuno –el señor tatewaki de nuevo con sus insolencias! – se dispuso a salir del salón mientras refunfuñaba –no me importa si es hijo del director! Pero estas cosas no son adecuadas! –

Ranma y ryoga miraban incrédulos al maestro quien salió echo una fiera del salón, todos los alumnos del colegio asomaron sus cabezas por los pasillos ya que estaban escuchando la conversación de kuno y akane

-déjame salir de una buena vez si no quieres que acabe contigo aquí mismo! – advirtió akane

-jeje valla que eres una fierecilla, bueno pongámoslo de este modo – akane se cruzo de brazos desesperada y se arrimo a la puerta

-y ahora que? – dijo rendida

-bueno, pues hagamos un trato – dijo mostrando la carpeta, akane se tenso y miro atenta a la carpeta

-pero de que diablos estas hablando!? –

-bueno, no creas que no se que has peleado con mi hermana el otro día y la otra ocasión también con ella y otra estudiante mas – akane arqueo la ceja viendo el rumbo que tomaba la conversación

-y eso que!? Ellas también me buscaron pelea y no creas que eh olvidado lo que hicieron con mi cabello! –

-jejeje, bueno sabrás querida akane tendo que esta escuela tiene sus reglas –

-ese kuno es un aprovechado! – se quejo ranma

-espera que le de su merecido – comento ryoga

-después de que yo le de su merecido te lo dejo a ti para que veas que haces con el – dijo ranma

-a donde quieres llegar kuno!? – pregunto akane quien ya estaba harta

-bueno, a todos se les ha llamado su representante – en ese momento el cuerpo de akane se tenso, representante…esa palabra daba vueltas en su cabeza. Ella no tenia representante y había inventado un nombre falso y había echo una firma falsa. Maldita sea! Porque kuno tenia que venir con esto justo ahora se preguntaba la chica

-en…enserio? – pregunto algo nerviosa

Kuno sonrió de medio lado y se acerco a la mesa para apoyarse sobre ella con los brazos cruzados

-bueno todos han venido…a excepción de uno – kuno miro a akane –dime mi hermosa flor de verano, de donde sacaste esta información falsa

Todos quedaron helados cuando escucharon a kuno, ranma apretó fuertemente sus puños. Sabía que akane no tenía a nadie y era obvio que había inventado a un representante falso, como menor de edad no podía representarse sola. Ese kuno sabía como jugar sucio.

-no te hagas el astuto conmigo kuno! – advirtió la chica cabellos azulados

-jeje no es eso mi amada akane tendo. Solo se aprovechar las oportunidades que el amor me da – dijo con los ojos cerrados

-el amor!? Pero de que estas hablando! – en ese momento kuno se aproximo a ella y la tomo de las manos

-el amor mi dulce flor salvaje, el amor que emana mi cuerpo pidiendo a gritos el calor de tus brazos – akane dejo caer una gota de sudor por su frente

-no seas ridículo – dijo riendo nerviosamente, se soltó del agarre de kuno para alejarse de el

-kuno cada día esta mas loco – dijo ranma con una gota de sudor corriendo por su frente al igual que ryoga

-no me dirás que no sientes amor por mi, no lo niegues mi dulce caramelo. Tienes que sentir amor esa es la ley de la vida – comento tirando a aires de grandeza

-escúchame bien kuno! – akane lo apunto amenazante –el amor no es mas que un mito! No existe el amor! No existe nada entre tu y yo! Y no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar! – todos quedaron asombrados por la respuesta de akane. Ella no creía en el amor, no creía en nada.

Ranma permaneció en silencio pensando en las palabras de akane. Realmente ella estaba dolida por la muerte de sus padres, pero…para hablar así tenía que haberle pasado algo mas. Sentía mas curiosidad por saber. El amor? El creía en el amor? El amaba a su familia, acaso ese era el amor que le faltaba a akane, pues ranma solo creía en el amor que le tenia a su mamá y su hermana en ningún otro

-je, ya se que ese corazón de hielo te impide reconocer que te sientes atraída por mi – dijo echando su melena para atrás

-que!? Pero de que estas hablando!? –

-escúchame ahora tu akane tendo! – kuno la apunto con su espada –de ahora en adelante hare todo para tener tu amor y derretir ese corazón que tienes

-estas loco! – grito la chica

-claro que no y te desafío! – akane abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar la ridiculez de kuno

-me desafías? –

-es obvio que ganarse un corazón como el tuyo tiene que tener su recompensa – akane apretó sus puños del coraje –de ahora en adelante si llego a vencerte en algún duelo que tengamos aceptaras salir conmigo has entendido!?

-debes estar bromeando! –

-bueno si no quieres aceptar el trato, este documento te hará meter en problemas y la verdad es que me sentiría muy mal si no te viera de nuevo en la escuela – dijo dramáticamente

-no te atreverías! – akane lo amenazo

-aceptarías el trato mi amada akane tendo? –

Hubo un silencio en ese momento. Kuno había adquirido el cargo de director ya que su padre no se encontraba en el país y el podía hacer lo que quisiera con los documentos de akane, ranma estaba impaciente esperando la respuesta de akane al igual que todos los estudiantes que estaban inquietos, parecía una novela de radio.

-esta bien – dijo sin mas ni mas –pero te será difícil vencerme – dijo con su voz amenazante

-je, eso lo veremos –

Un sonido en la puerta los alarmo. Kuno abrió la puerta con rabia –ESTOY OCUPADOO! – el maestro quedo paralizado del miedo por el grito de kuno

-eh…disculpe señor tatewaki. Pero… dejo el altavoz encendido – ese balde de agua fría cayo encima de la cabeza de kuno. Akane aprovecho la ocasión para Salir huyendo de ahí

-pero como se atreve a decir eso! – kuno agarro al maestro por el cuello de la camisa

-es verdad… todos están escuchando en este momento – el maestro señalo el altavoz mientras sudaba nervioso

Akane corría por el pasillo para ir al salón, aunque se moría de vergüenza entrar después de que todos la habían escuchado. Miro el reloj del colegio y no faltaba mucho para el descanso asi que prefirió ir a la azotea para despejar su mente

-ATENCION A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES! LES ADVIERTO QUE EL AMOR DE AKANE TENDO ME CORRESPONDE SOLAMENTE A MI, Y SI NO TENDRAN QUE ENFRENTARSE A LA IRA DEL RAYO AZUL! –akane paro en seco y agacho la cabeza de la vergüenza – Y UN MENSAJE PARA MI AMADA FLOR SALVAJE, CUANDO FINALIZEN LAS CLASES NUESTRO TRATO EMPEZARA JAJAJAJAJA-

-maldito loco – dijo akane para seguir con su camino a la azotea

-pobre akane, ese loco esta obsesionado – comento ryoga

-ja, haber cuanto le dura – ranma se dispuso a salir ya que la campana había sonado en ese momento se toparon con ukyo.

Ukyo había salido de su salón a toda prisa. Había escuchado toda la conversación en la dirección y sabia que akane estaría algo apenada asi que la buscaría en su salón. Ranma la vio a ukyo que al ver a ryoga se había sonrojado y este ni en cuenta cosa que lo enfureció

-eh…akane esta con ustedes – pregunto algo apenada

-no, no a regresado desde que salió del salón – dijo ranma

-iré a buscarla al patio de seguro estará allá – ryoga miro a ukyo y le sonrió de manera cómplice –me acompañas ukyo?

Ukyo sabia perfectamente porque ryoga se lo pedía así que asintió algo triste y se fue con el. Ranma por su lado se dirigió a la azotea donde le gustaba estar para pensar.

Cuando entro a la azotea vio una figura conocida arrimada al barandal observando el cielo. El viento soplaba por su rostro meciendo sus cabellos en forma hipnótica para sus ojos. su cuerpo tomaba forma por el viento que hacía que el uniforme se hiciera a un lado y dejaba ver claramente sus curvas, no podía hacer nada, solamente mirar. Vio a lo lejos sus ojos tristes, esos ojos que lo habían hecho dudar, que lo habían hecho odiarla por algún momento, esos ojos que lo confundían, aquellos ojos que lo habían atrapado desde la primera vez que los vio. Vio su mano pasearse por su rostro apartando los mechones que estorbaban. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo sin saber porque, no sabía porque justamente ella hacía que el sintiera ese tipo de cosas extrañas.

Miraba el cielo, tratando de recordar la imagen de su madre, cerros sus ojos para verla claramente, la recordaba. Sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, su amabilidad. Dejo que una gota de lágrima recorriera su mejilla. Estar en Nerima realmente no había sido del todo malo, había descubierto la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres, pero…eso no le respondía todas sus preguntas. Necesitaba ir donde había vivido con sus padres, necesitaba ver el lugar donde había estado desde niña, necesitaba saber quiénes habían matado a sus padres. Todo lo que le había contado genma la había dejado muy pensativa desde anoche. Ahora no sabía si irse o quedarse. Una parte de ella quería irse, quería huir de aquellos sentimientos extraños que se apoderaban de su corazón, corazón? Acaso kuno tenía razón, acaso su corazón era de hielo y no dejaba a nadie entrar o salir de este.

En cierto modo no creía en el amor, sabía que solo era algo que duraba muy poco y dolía para toda la vida. Había tomado un gran aprecio por la familia saotome, pero…ese tipo de aprecio no era el mismo que sentía por ranma. Ranma… pensó en ese momento. Recordó el beso en el armario, porque ranma la habría besado? para serse sincera era su primer beso. Y cuando sintió los labios del chico sintió una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo sin dejar ningún rincón sin explorar por su ser. Pero tenia miedo, no quería sentir nada. No quería tener que sufrir de nuevo.

Otra parte de ella quería quedarse, quería saber mas sobre su familia con el señor genma, quería tener una vida normal como cualquier otra chica. Pero con todos los locos que había en esa ciudad sabia que seria imposible tener una vida tranquila. Quería saber que era tener una familia, pero esa parte que quería quedarse no la convencía mucho. Tenia que saber quien había matado a sus padres, que habría sido de sus hermanas. No quería detenerse, había escapado de lo que parecía el infierno y ahora aprovecharía todo para atar cabos sueltos de su vida. Necesitaba resolver todo lo que la angustiaba.

-quien diría que una chica como tu se volvería tan popular en unos cuantos días – la voz de ranma la alerto e hizo que su piel se erizara con solo escucharlo. Volteo y vio sus ojos azules, aquellos ojos que la hacían temblar y odiaba esa sensación

-ya se que escuchaste todo – dijo sentándose en el suelo en realidad se sentía avergonzada y deseaba que la dejase sola pero no se atrevía a decírselo

-no solo yo, creo que toda la escuela escucho la declaración de kuno- lo dijo en tono de broma y se sentó junto a ella

-ese tipo esta loco al igual que todos –

-no creas que por esos locos todos tenemos que estarlo – dijo algo ofendido

-pues desde que llegue a este lugar no hago mas que encontrar locos que quieren buscar pelea o tener alguna cita conmigo – dijo con ironia

-pues eres afortunada – akane lo miro confundida

-afortunada? Acaso me tienes envidia? – akane rió y se arrimo al barandal – por mi puedes quedarte con kuno o con tus novias, asi me quitas un peso de encima –

-no lo digo por eso! – dijo enojado –me refiero a que algunos aquí llevan una vida aburrida sin enfrentamientos ni aventuras, siempre viven en la monotonía y eso para mi es algo aburrido

-quieres decir que te gusta que te estén acosando y buscando pelea? –

-lo de acosar no me agrada pero, cuando me buscan alguna pelea aprovecho para tomarlo como un entrenamiento – akane miro a ranma quien miraba hacia el frente, se lo veía tan tranquilo creía que por esa vez evitarían pelear

-en cierto punto tienes razón – akane soltó un suspiro – pero cuando te enfrentas a esas peleas todos los días de tu vida terminas cansándote – esta vez ranma miro a akane quien tenía la mirada perdida, a algo tenía que referirse, sabía que era por lo que le había pasado antes y se moría de ganas por saber

-acaso siempre has vivido para pelear? – akane solo soltó una leve sonrisa de ironía, siempre tenía que enfrentarse a sus padrastros, a los hombres que intentaban propasarse con ella cuando ellas la vendían, o cuando tenía que robar por necesidad

-toda mi vida…viví en una guerra sin fin – akane bajo la mirada – donde algunas veces me dejaba vencer y otras donde luchaba hasta mi ultimo aliento

-…- ranma observo como ella apretaba sus puños mientras estos temblaban, sintió el arrebato de abrazarla pero se contuvo

Akane aflojo sus manos ya que le estaban doliendo y los puso en el suelo, pero cuando las bajo sintió la mano de ranma rozar la suya. Alzo la mirada algo asustada por el contacto repentino y se sonrojo inmediatamente y se alejo de el un poco

-asi que kuno derretirá ese corazón de hielo – dijo riendo nervioso cambiando el tema

-jeje, asi dice el – el corazón de akane latía con mucha fuerza al igual que el corazón de ranma.

-…- hubo un silencio incomodo, ambos miraban a direcciones diferentes evitando ser sorprendidos por sonrojarse

-y… porque solo no lo rechazaste – pregunto ranma

-no tenía otro remedio – akane se arrimo de lado a la baranda dándole la espalda a ranma – como escucharon toda la conversación ya sabrás por que

-lo se, pero… puedes solucionar eso – akane volteo para ver a ranma

-como? –

-bueno, puedes poner como representante a otra persona, a alguien que si exista – dijo enfatizando, akane frunció un seño y le dio la espalda de nuevo

-y quien podría ser? –

-bueno, podría hablar con mi mamá para que te ayude – akane abrió los ojos sorprendida, ranma le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda. Akane sabia que eso no seria necesario pues la decisión de irse ya estaba tomada

-gracias ranma – dijo con una sonrisa

-aquí esta! – la voz de ukyo los alarmo y ambos se pusieron de pie, a la azotea llegaban ukyo junto con ryoga. Ranma frunció un seño al solo verlo, conocía las intenciones de ryoga con akane y los sentimientos de ukyo por ryoga

-hola akane – dijo ryoga acercándose a ella –te prometo que no dejare que kuno se pase de atravido contigo! –

Akane sonrió ante lo que había dicho ryoga –muchas gracias ryoga, pero se defenderme sola te lo aseguro –

-te lo dije akane sabe bien defenderse por si misma – opino ranma

-ese kuno es un abusivo! No puedo creer que hiciera eso! – se quejo ukyo

-pues además de abusivo es un tonto, a quien se le ocurre dejar el altavoz encendido! – dijo ryoga

-no voy a dejarme de un bobo como el téngalo por seguro – dijo akane decidida

Ryoga aclaro su garganta y dio un pequeño codazo a ukyo, esta lo miro y sabia lo que tenia que hacer. En el fondo le dolia tener que hacerlo pero prefería tener a ryoga como amigo que como a nada.

-eh…ranma quieres venir conmigo necesito hablarte – dijo su hermana, ranma la miro algo extraño sabia lo que tramaban ryoga y ukyo

-puedes decírmelo aquí, además ya mismo termina el descanso –

-jejeje, aun falta pero necesito que me ayudes en algo – esta lo comenzó a jalar del brazo pero este no hacia ningún esfuerzo en moverse

-no digas eso ukyo, porque no bajamos todos juntos – dijo con una sonrisa falsa, ryoga se dio cuenta que ranma no quería irse apropósito

-no seas descortés con tu hermana ranma! Anda yo me quedare con akane – dijo tocando el hombro de su amigo

-el tiene razón ranma, akane quedara en buenas manos – ukyo seguía jalando del brazo a su hermano

-de acuerdo! Pero yo también tengo que hablar contigo! – ranma salió a regaña dientes de la azotea

Cuando ranma desapareció junto con ukyo ryoga se sintió algo mas aliviado, pero se puso nervioso al estar solo con akane. Ella estaba ahí para mirándolo, el silencio se volvió algo incomodo para los dos

-ya comiste? – pregunto ryoga algo nervios

-jeje, no…olvide mi almuerzo – akane le regalo una sonrisa algo que acelero aun mas el corazón.

Ryoga no contaba que su nerviosismo le jugaría una mala pasada, comenzó a reír rascándose la cabeza, la sonrisa de akane lo había puesto mas nervioso que nunca

-jejeje no te preocupes aquí traigo tu almuerzo – ryoga saco un almuerzo y akane rió divertida

-pero ese no es mío ryoga, acaso es tuyo? – ryoga miro el almuerzo y se maldijo por dentro

–jeje si, digo no! Jeje por mi no te molestes…podemos…podemos –

-comerlo juntos? – akane termino la frase ya que ryoga parecía algo nervioso

-si! Jeje bueno, si…si tu quieres - ryoga se sentó junto con akane, y cuando lo abrió para su sorpresa no había nada

-"NOOOOOOOOO" –grito el interior de ryoga al solo encontrar sobras de arroz, akane comenzó a reír algo incomoda por la situación

-parece que ya lo comiste – dijo algo divertida

-jeje _"maldición pero que sucedió" –_ en ese momento un recuerdo cruzo por su cabeza, mientras buscaba a akane no pudo evitar comerse su almuerzo por el camino – perdón akane

-no te preocupes, mi almuerzo esta en mi mochila podemos compartirlo si quieres –

-enserio? Compartirías tu almuerzo conmigo "_que canalla eres ryoga después de que ya comiste!" _–

-si, porque no vamos al salón y comemos antes de que empiecen las clases - ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al salón

-/-

-ahora si dime que están tramando! No creas que no me e dado cuenta – pregunto ranma a su hermana

-jeje, ranma por favor no lo arruines! – ukyo se apoyo en la ventana del corredor – a ryoga le gusta mucho akane, y creo…que seria bueno para ella estar con alguien que la quisiera de verdad – ranma vio de manera extraña a ukyo sin duda alguna ella se sentía mal por esa decisión

-asi? Asi que ryoga quiere tener algo mas con akane – ryoga se arrimo a lado de ella y la miro de reojo –y tu que piensas sobre eso? –

Esa pregunta la había tomado desprevenida, no sabia que contestarle. Acaso su hermano se había dado cuenta de que ella sentía algo por su amigo?

-claro que no! Que cosas dices! – ukyo miro para otro lado evitando la mirada de su hermano

-a mi no me engañas ukyo, se perfectamente que te gusta ryoga no creas que no me e dado cuenta de cómo lo miras – ukyo bajo la mirada, su hermano lo sabia ahora se sentía como una tonta que no era correspondida

-y eso que? Es mejor que ryoga este con akane –

-no puedo creer que seas mi hermana – ranma tomo a su hermana por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo – ukyo, si tu sientes algo por ryoga tienes que luchar por el! No lanzarlo a brazos de otra persona!

-tu que sabes ranma! – se soltó del agarre de su hermano –a ryoga le gusta akane, yo no puedo contra eso

-recién la conoce! Tu sabes cómo es ryoga cuando conoce a alguien! Es demasiado ingenuo y ya piensa que está enamorado!

-lo sé! Pero, akane… ella está sola y ella necesita a alguien quien este con ella todo el tiempo y la proteja, alguien que sea fuerte, alguien que sea valiente –

-y que yo no lo soy!? – ranma se arrepintió en ese momento, las palabras habían salido así sin más, ukyo miro sorprendida a ranma y con algo de ingenuidad

-acaso a ti… -

-a mí!? Jajajaja cómo crees! A mí nunca me gustara akane, es fea solo mírala! Nadie se interesaría en ella –

En ese momento cuando volteo vio a ryoga junto con akane quien lo miraba de una manera fría, se maldijo por dentro. Porque siempre tenía que pasarle eso a el, porque su nerviosismo al ser descubierto hacia que dijera cosas que no eran. Akane paso delante de el frunciendo un seño, lo había escuchado perfectamente. Estaba furiosa, ranma pensaba eso de ella, sabia que nunca se llevaría bien con ranma y siempre el terminaría arruinando todo. En el fondo le había dolido lo que había dicho y por esas palabras o las actitudes de el quería marcharse lo mas pronto posible

-cielos ya metiste la pata! – dijo ukyo quien vio marcharse a akane

-/-

Las clases habían terminado y estaba agradecido de que hallan culminado las clases. Akane se adelanto para salir del salón primero que él, aun seguía enfadada. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo en clases. Tenía que disculparse lo sabía, pero también sabía que sería difícil hablar con ella. Cuando salió vio a todos los alumnos reunidos en el patio. Se abrió paso entre ellos saltando por el aire para quedar en un lugar donde tenga la vista de todo.

Para su sorpresa estaban akane y kuno en medio de todos, algo que no se le hacía raro ya que el la había retado

-hermosa akane tendo, prepárate para ser derrotada y salir conmigo! – dijo señalándola con su espada de madera

-acabemos con esto de una vez que quiero irme a casa! – akane tomo posición de combate y todos estaban prestando atención

-ya se que estas ansiosa por terminar en mis brazos – kuno sonrió de lado – VEN A MIII!

Dicho esto se abalanzo sobre ella para golpearla con su espada akane de un salto quedo de tras de el y barrio el suelo con su pierna haciéndolo caer

-ahora si me dejaras en paz! – dijo para salir de ahí

-no lo creo! –

Kuno se volvió a lanzar sobre ella akane comenzó a esquivar los golpes que realizaba con su espada, salto un par de metros de el para quedar con la mano apoyada en el suelo y lo miro con furia, kuno se lanzo de nuevo hacia ella akane se levanto y de repente sintió que alguien la tomo del pie haciéndola caer al suelo

-pero que!? – se dijo asi misma

-ríndete a mi amooor! – kuno aprovecho eso para dar con todas sus fuerzas con su espada pero akane fue mas rápida y giro sobre el suelo y la espada cayo justo alado de ella

Ranma estaba pendiente de la pelea y vio cuando akane cayo al suelo, sin duda alguna alguien estaba ayudando a kuno a que akane perdiera. Vio la rapidez de la sombra hacerla caer al suelo. Sabia que kuno era tramposo pero no iba a permitirlo.

-porque no dejamos esta absurda pelea para que salgamos juntos mi dulce amor! – dijo kuno de pie frente a akane

-si es asi, prefiero pelear! – akane se abalanzo a el para lanzarle puñetazos que kuno esquivaba.

Akane se enfureció y empezó a lanzar los puños aun mas fuerte y con mas velocidad, ranma tenia razón sentía que estuviera entrenando. Tomo impulso y dio una patada para darle en el pecho pero algo jalo su falda haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y caer al suelo de nuevo.

Todos se preguntaban que era lo que sucedía, akane sabía perfectamente que kuno se la estaba poniendo difícil, era lo mas bajo que podía hacer. Así que prefirió tomarlo como un obstáculo en su entrenamiento

-ese infeliz esta haciendo trampa! – dijo ranma

-ahora si acabare con el! – comento ryoga que estaba a su lado

-ni se te ocurra ryoga! – ranma lo miro desafiante algo que lo molesto mucho al muchacho

-déjate de bromas kuno y pelea enserio! – akane se levanto del suelo un poco adolorida por el golpe

-aun no se acaba! – kuno en un ágil movimiento lanzo su espada para derribarla y de un golpe la espada da de lado golpeando el brazo herido de akane.

Akane simplemente gimió del dolor, se sostuvo el brazo con fuerza evitando así sentir el dolor intenso que surgía. Ranma se alarmo pues sabía de la herida de akane, ahora estaba más que furioso y estaba decidido a acabar con kuno.

-ahora si me las pagaras! – akane se lanzo a el y lo golpe un el estomago de una patada pues no podía usar sus brazos, ranma paro en seco cuando vio que akane golpeaba a kuno, ella tenia un fuerte carácter y eso le encantaba

-esto…no acaba…aquí – dijo respirando hondo ya que se había quedado sin aire por el golpe

Kuno se lanzo sobre ella para golpearla y akane se preparo para golpearlo también, en ese momento ranma vio la sombra que quería de nuevo hacer de las suyas y ágilmente llego hacia ella y lo pateo mandándolo hacia un árbol, kuno miro a su fiel sirviente en el árbol. Akane aprovecho la distracción de kuno y lo lanzo de una patada al mismo árbol donde estaba el otro sujeto.

Ranma miro a akane quien sonreía y sujetaba su brazo fuertemente

-akane estas bien? – se acerco a ella para tomar su brazo pero esta de una manera brusca lo aparto

-estoy bien! No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi! – akane aun estaba enojada por lo que ranma había dicho

-akane! Le diste su merecido – ukyo apareció feliz y luego vio su brazo, y su manga estaba sangrando– hay no! Estas sangrando será mejor que vallamos con el doctor tofu

-no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo algo adolorida

-ya se lo dije y no me hace caso! – reclamo ranma

-el que menos tiene que preocuparse eres tu! – akane lo miro con ojos fulminantes, ranma se enfureció y vio de nuevo su brazo y este estaba sangrando aun mas

-no me importa! Ven aquí! – ranma agarro akane de la cintura y se la llevo a los hombros como saco de papas y la llevo corriendo dirección hacia el consultorio del doctor tofu

-suéltame! – decía akane quejándose pero ranma hacia caso omiso y se dirigía deprisa donde el doctor para curar su herida


	9. una visita

**Hola amigos les traigo un capitulo nuevo :D**

…

…**..**

Habian llegado al consultorio del doctor tofu a regañadientes, por mas que se esforzaba por soltarse del agarre de ranma este la aferraba mas fuerte.

Entraron al consultorio del doctor tofu, inmediatamente tofu le pidió a ranma que esperara afuera mientras curaba a akane

-como sucedió esto? – pregunto tranquilamente mientras examinaba la herida, para ver que no fuera muy grave ya que había abierto los puntos

-fue…en una pelea – dijo algo avergonzada

El doctor tofu le puso un poco de anestesia para volver a realizar los puntos, akane hiso un gesto de dolor. El doctor se dio cuenta que le había dolido asi que lo hiso lo mas delicadamente posible

-eres muy bonita para pelear akane – dijo regalándole una sonrisa haciendo que akane se sonrojara

-…-

-bien, tienes suerte de que ranma te halla traido rápido, cuando se abre una herida es algo peligroso – tofu volvió a vendar a akane

-muchas gracias – akane se bajo de la camilla y se acomodo la falda que estaba arrugada

-ten mas cuidado akane, no me gustaría que te lastimaras – akane asintió con la cabeza algo abochornada

-gracias doctor, hasta luego – hiso una reverencia para salir del consultorio

Ranma estaba esperando en la entrada a akane. Vio salir a el doctor y a akane, se acerco a ellos y la chica lo único que hiso fue virarle la cara, al parecer seguía enojada por lo que había pasado en el colegio. Ranma solo respondió con un mal gesto sin hacerle caso al mal humor de la chica

-hasta luego doctor tofu, y de nuevo gracias por todo – akane se reverencio y tomo el camino a casa

-gracias doctor, nos vemos – ranma también se despidió

-espera ranma – el chico dio la vuelta para ver al doctor

-hum? –

-me e dado cuenta que akane es algo tímida, parece ser un poco distante de las personas – dijo en un tono de preocupación –tu sabes porque?

-supongo que es porque no tiene padres –

-pobrecita, se nota que ha sufrido mucho – miro a la chica que se alejaba para luego mirar a ranma –cuídala mucho ranma, necesita de alguien que este con ella

-eh?...y yo…porque? – dijo algo nervioso

-bueno, no creas que no me e dado cuenta que akane te preocupa también –ranma negó con la cabeza rápidamente – además son amigos. Lo que ella mas necesita es un amigo en quien confiar

-para eso tiene a ukyo y a mi mamá – ranma volteo a ver a akane quien ya se estaba perdiendo de vista – yo no soy bueno para esas cosas usted sabe

-de todas formas ranma. Akane es una niña muy linda trata de hablar con ella de vez en cuando – dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cabeza de esqueleto

-eh…si como diga – ranma se dio la vuelta –nos vemos luego –

-adiós – tofu soltó un suspiro, sabía que ranma no era muy apegado a las personas. Del poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo sabia que para él era difícil admitir cualquier sentimiento y prefería guardarse sus cosas así mismo.

Supo que había vivido años en otro lado entrenando arduamente y que los entrenamientos eran algo duros, y por esa razón era una persona muy reservada y distante con los sentimientos. Pero también percibía que ranma podía ser una persona entregada cien por ciento a lo que amaba, sabía que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para darle la confianza de olvidar el pasado y ser feliz. Pensó por algún momento en que el seria la medicina perfecta para akane como ella para él.

Sonrió de solo pensarlo, eran tan parecidos. Hace algunos años había llegado a Nerima con su esposa y sus hijas, y en ese poco tiempo llego a conocer a las personas con solo observarlas, gracias a su esposa que le enseño el lado bueno de la vida y ser muy social con las personas.

Era una mujer maravillosa, la amaba mucho y amaba a sus hijas también. Miro el reloj y sabia que tendría que ir a casa a comer y acompañar a su esposa por unos momentos hasta de nuevo ir al consultorio.

-/-

Akane entro a la casa sin anunciarse, nunca lo hacia. Ya se había acostumbrado y anunciarse le daba algo de incomodidad. Siempre había vivido sin que nadie la tomara en cuenta, había preferido ser ignorada por las personas. Sabiendo la vida que llevaba sabia que el ser social era una perdida de tiempo.

Sus padrastros nunca la dejaron hacer amistades, siempre la mantenían encerrada por precaución a que escapara, y siempre cuando no tenían dinero por haber gastado en bebidas y fiestas mandaban a akane a robar, claro siempre acompañada de su padrastro. En ese momento se pregunto por ellos, sabían que eran personas vengativas. Pero sabia que no la encontrarían fácilmente además con la buena paliza que les había dado era obvio que no tratarían de buscarla por un muy buen tiempo.

Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto, se miro al espejo y vio su manga arruinada manchada de sangre, tenia vergüenza por que la señora nodoka la viera así, así que preferiría esconderlo de ella para que no se preocupara mas, se saco la blusa del uniforme para lavarla en el baño a escondidas.

Salió del cuarto asomándose por el corredor asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie, suspiro aliviada y se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Cerró la puerta con seguro para que no la molestaran.

Se observo nuevamente en el espejo se saco la blusa blanca que tenia de bajo de su uniforme para quedar en brasear. Miro su figura, tenia un excelente cuerpo y no lo podía negar, siempre se había cuidado y con la poca comida que le daban en ocasiones hacia que no engordara. Rio de lado al recordar los momentos que vivió con sus padrastros, había mucha gente mala en el mundo. Pero porque justamente a ella le toco convivir con ellos.

Miro su cabello ahora corto, recordaba su cabello largo y sentirlo sobre sus pechos. No se veía tan mal ahora, pensó que tenerlo corto era mejor. Sonrió al recordar la cara de ranma cuando la vio por primera vez con su cabello corto. Ranma era algo raro con ella, parecía a veces que quería ayudarla y le agravada hablar con ella. Pero también pensaba que él la odiaba y por un momento pensó que aquel muchacho lo único que sentía era lastima por ella. Quien no? Saber que era una persona infeliz cualquiera sentiría lastima.

Frunció el seño, odiaba que las personas sintieran lastima por ella. Era orgullosa y eso la caracterizaba, nunca se dejo abusar de nadie. Incluso cuando sus padrastros la vendían con viejos morbosos ella sabia darles su merecido, hasta los drogaba para que no le hicieran nada mientras lloraba de la rabia.

No confiaba en nadie, no creía en el amor. Según ella el amor se va de prisa y el dolor dura para toda la vida.

Sintió rabia al recordar a ranma de nuevo. Sabia que el lo único que sentía por ella era lastima y solamente le hablaba por ser amiga de su mamá. Como el le había dicho una vez si ella vivía ahí tendría que cuidarla. Acaso era su obligación? Ella podía cuidarse muy bien sola sin ayuda de nadie.

Decidió que lo mejor seria mantenerse alejada de ranma para evitar conflictos. Ya que por culpa de el había tenido algunos enfrentamientos. Dejaría de hablarle hasta que ella se fuera de ahí, deseaba irse. Pensó que era lo mejor para todos, no quería sentir nada por nadie y lo mejor era empezar de cero en otro lugar.

-maldito kuno – dijo mirándose el brazo vendado, aun le dolía un poco por el golpe. Seria una desventaja en el torneo pero no se rendiría fácilmente

Se dispuso a despejar su mente en una ducha y después de eso lavaría su uniforme para no molestar a la señora nodoka.

-/-

-ya llegue! – ranma había llegado a casa y su madre fue a recibirlo

-hola hijo, donde están las chicas? La comida ya esta lista – pregunto la señora mirando por de tras del muchacho viendo si estaban cerca

-ukyo esta en camino y akane… pensé que ya había llegado – dijo algo no muy convencido

-humm…pues yo no la e escuchado llegar, que extraño – después de eso escucharon un ruido arriba, la puerta de un cuarto cerrándose

-seguramente esta arriba – dijo ranma sin darle importancia, subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación y dejar sus cosas adentro

-ranma podrías avisarle a akane que baje a comer? – le dijo desde la subida de las escaleras, ranma solo le hiso un gesto con la mano que ella interpreto como un si, sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina

-ese kuno! Juro que me las pagara – decía mientras se terminaba de vestir, un short y una blusa rosada un poco holgada con un pequeño escote que le hacía ver su pecho. Sonrió frustrada esa era la ropa que ukyo le había prestado, no era mucho su estilo pero ya no había otro remedio. Acomodo su cabello y sonrió satisfecha

Un toque en la puerta la alerto y se dejo de mirar en el espejo, se acerco a la puerta y encontró a ranma que en un momento la miro algo perplejo.

Después de dejar sus cosas en su habitación se dirigió a la habitación de akane, por fin era viernes y dejaría las tareas para el sábado ya que el domingo era su torneo. Cuando akane le abrió la puerta se quedo perplejo. No la había visto así antes, ese short un poco claro y esa blusa rosada con el escote, se la veía muy femenina y con esa mirada que expresaba rudeza se la veía aun más encantadora

-que quieres? – pregunto akane deseando que se fuera rápido

-mi mamá quiere que bajes a comer – contesto automáticamente sin dejar de verla

-estaré ahí enseguida – dicho esto le cerró la puerta en la cara, ranma se enfureció y giro sobre sus talones para bajar

-que mujer tan grosera! – grito el chico muy enojado

-/-

Ya en el comedor estaban todos reunidos, ukyo no le había contando nada a su mamá sobre la pelea de akane ya que ella se lo pidió. A ranma no fue necesario decirle ya que el no era de los que contaba lo que sucedía en su vida diaria.

-que linda te queda mi ropa akane – comento divertida ukyo, akane le regalo una sonrisa y bajo la mirada algo apenada

-ya mañana iremos de compras y despejaremos la mente – comento nodoka entusiasta

-no es necesario hacer eso por mi – akane no le parecía correcto que ella gastara dinero en ella

-akane, eres como una de mis hijas – nodoka tomo la mano de akane y ella simplemente se sonrojo –quiero que siempre estés bien – akane asintió con la cabeza mientras sacaba lentamente sus manos de las manos de nodoka

-muchas gracias, prometo devolverles todo – sonrio algo nerviosa

-no es necesario, nosotras lo hacemos con mucho gusto – declaro ukyo sonriendo

Ranma se mantenían al margen de la conversación comiendo su comida. Había pensado en ofrecerle disculpas a akane por lo que había dicho, pero después de cómo ella lo había tratado no quiso decirle absolutamente nada.

-que te parece si esta tarde salimos por ahí akane – pregunto ukyo

-eh… bueno, en realidad… tengo algo que hacer – akane bajo la mirada y no dijo nada mas esperando que nadie preguntara

-ahh, bueno entonces otro día saldremos – ukyo sabía que akane era algo reservada con sus asuntos así que prefirió no preguntarle nada mas

-/-

Cuando la cena ya había acabado akane espero que todos abandonaran la sala, ukyo y ranma habían salido y akane, nodoka y genma se quedaron en la sala.

-señor genma, puedo pedirle un favor – genma inmediatamente miro a akane, la chica se veía algo avergonzada

Nodoka había sabido todo lo que su esposo había hablado con akane ya que el se lo conto antes de dormir. Estaba realmente sorprendida por lo que había escuchado y prometió tratar a akane como una de sus hijas.

No había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlas ya que no vivían cerca, pero si conocía a soun que era gran amigo de su esposo, y supo lo mucho que sufrió tras su muerte. Había estado en un estado de depresión y ella estuvo ahí acompañándolo día y noche.

Sintió mucha pena por la desaparición de las hijas de su amigo difunto y ayudo a genma a buscarlas pero nunca dieron con ellas. Supieron que la mediana de las hermanas una tal llamada nabiki había sido adoptada por una buena familia y la habían llevado a otro país a vivir. Pero de ahí no supieron nada de la hermana mayor kasumi y peor aun de la menor de las hermas, akane.

Nodoka sentía mucha alegría porque su esposo estaba realmente contento de tener a akane la hija consentida de soun y su antigua nuera por el trato que habían hecho con su amigo de casar a akane con ranma. Sentía que debía cuidar a la niña como una de sus hijas por la memoria de su amigo y su esposa.

Apoyo la decisión de genma apoyándola en todo lo posible, no sabían nada de lo que había sido de su vida en todo ese tiempo desaparecida. Pensaron que habría sido adoptada pero sabiendo como era su manera de ser sabían que había vivido muy mal. Incluso nodoka recordó las marcas que había encontrado en el cuerpo de akane, y supo que la habían maltratado desde pequeña.

-dime akane que deseas? – pregunto genma

-bueno, quisiera saber… - akane respiro hondo para preguntar – quisiera saber donde están…enterrados…mis padres – dijo casi en un susurro ya que su garganta le quería jugar una mala pasada

Nodoka miro a genma, sabían que akane jamás había ido a visitarlos a sus tumbas. Nodoka sonrió y apoyo la mano de su esposo y asintió con la cabeza para que su esposo le dijera donde estaban enterrados

-ellos están en el cementerio de Nerima –akane lo miro algo extraña – yo decidí que sería mejor enterrarlos donde vivieron desde que eran pequeños, ellos se mudaron cuando se habían casado –

Akane asintió la cabeza, había pasado en una ocasión por el cementerio de Nerima pero nunca había imaginado que sus padres estarían aterrados en ese lugar.

-/-

Ranma estaba entrenando en el dojo ya había tenido mucho tiempo ahí, decidió tomar un descanso, sabia perfectamente que ganaría el torneo ya que se caracterizaba como el mejor artista marcial de todo Japón. Tenia un autoestima alto y todo lo que se proponía lo alcanzaba. Su vida era tranquila, a excepción de algunos locos que querían hacerle la vida imposible.

Y desde la llegada de akane su vida había cambiado por completo. Una parte de su ser se había obsesionado por saber todo sobre la vida de akane. Saber quien se escondía tras ese caparazón que la envolvía completa ocultando todo. Otro lado de el no quería ni siquiera acercarse a ella. No era porque le callera mal y nada por el estilo, solamente creía que mantenerla alejada de el era lo mejor.

Recordó lo que le había dicho en el armario, y su cabeza se arrepintió de haberlo dicho pero, su corazón… estaba realmente confundido. Akane desde que era pequeño resulto ser la causante de sus problemas pero nada intencional, ya que fue un terrible accidente la perdida de sus padres. Pensó por un minuto, ahora estuviera comprometido con akane y el no hubiera ido a ese entrenamiento de años y no hubiera estado alejado de su familia.

Inevitablemente las cosas suceden por alguna extraña razón, que el aun no sabia cual era. Tomo su toalla y la paso por sus hombros secándose el sudor, salió del dojo y para dirigirse a tomar un buen baño de agua caliente.

-/-

-ukyo, puedo pedirte un favor? – akane estaba asomada desde la puerta del cuarto de su amiga

-claro akane pasa – ukyo se sento en la cama esperando a akane con su característica sonrisa

-eh… tienes algún vestido negro? – pregunto algo tímida

Ukyo la miro algo extraña, para que querría akane un vestido negro. Tal vez iría al cementerio o algún velorio, pero akane no conocía a nadie para ir a un velorio así que supuso que se trataba de ir al cementerio

-claro akane – se acerco a su armario y saco un vestido

-muchas gracias – dijo con una sonrisa tomando el vestido entre sus manos

-dime akane, a donde iras? – la curiosidad carcomía a ukyo que no pudo controlar las ganas de preguntar, sabia que akane era reservada pero prefirió preguntar

Akane cayó por un momento, no sabia si responderle a ukyo pero…ukyo siempre era buena con ella. No quería que guardara una mala impresión cuando se fuera, quería llevarse lo mejor que fuera con ukyo antes de marcharse y guardar ese lindo recuerdo.

-como sabrás, mis padres están muertos y… supe que están enterrados aquí en Nerima – akane miro a ukyo algo apenada –voy a visitarlos –

Ukyo permaneció callada por un momento, cuando había dicho que supo que estaban enterrados en Nerima supuso que nunca había visitado la tumba de sus padres. Se sintió un poco mal por akane.

-tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti akane – esas palabras atravesaron el corazón de akane. Orgullosos? Porque habrían de estarlo, todo había sido un martirio en su vida. Bajo la mirada controlando las ganas de no llorar

-gracias ukyo, vendré luego – akane salió del cuarto de la chica muy deprisa. Ukyo creyó que había sido innecesario haber dicho lo que dijo por la reacción de akane

Ranma ya había terminado su baño y ya se había vestido con su camisa roja china manga larga y sus pantalones oscuros. Al salir de su cuarto se oculto rápidamente al ver a akane salir de su habitación algo inquieta, vestía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, con mangas cortadas y un semi escote. Ya había visto ese vestido en ukyo, pero en akane lucia perfecto.

A donde iría de ese modo, se pregunto. Definitivamente esa chica era demasiado misteriosa. Sabia que seguía enojada con el así que no le diría a donde iría, apretó sus puños fuertemente controlando las ganas de averiguarlo.

Dio un golpe en el marco de la puerta y se maldijo por dentro, había tomado la decisión de seguirla con la excusa de evitar que haga cosas malas o golpe a alguien inocente.

Akane salió de la casa algo inquieta, estaba nerviosa. Hoy visitaría a sus padres en su tumba, ni ella podía creerlo. Al final de cuentas no todo fue malo al encontrarse en Nerima, gracias a eso pudo saber algo sobre sus padres, pudo saber donde estaban enterrados y pudo saber donde había vivido la parte de su niñez. Llego hasta una tienda de flores y compro un ramo para entregárselo a las personas que le habían dado la vida y que habían dado su vida por protegerla.

Se encamino decida al cementerio. Ya estaba algo cerca, iba tan pensativa que no se había percatado que cierto joven la estaba siguiendo desde que había salido de casa. Akane llego al cementerio y respiro hondo antes de entrar por completo.

Miro a su alrededor todas las tumbas bien formadas, era un lugar hermoso. Akane camino lentamente buscando con la mirada el nombre de sus padres grabados en alguna lapida. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar y apretó el ramo entre sus manos lastimándose un poco con las espinas de las rosas.

Ranma estaba caminando a paso lento de tras de akane, sabía que ella no se percataría de su presencia. En ese momento se maldijo por recordar el beso que le había dado en el armario del conserje, sentir sus labios con los suyos, sentir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo, este recuerdo hacia que seguirla fuera un trabajo placentero, pero también sabia que eso era algo que a ella le había disgustado mucho por eso no se atrevió a tocar el tema. Pensó en irse y dejarla sola pero, algo en el le prohibía hacerlo. Sintió pena por akane, ella nunca había ido a la tumba de sus padres, y hoy sabia que seria un duro golpe para ella.

Akane miraba algo inquieta las tumbas. Hasta que llego casi cerca de un árbol de cerezo y sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver el nombre de una lapida de bajo de aquel hermoso árbol. "_Soun tendo" _akane se acerco rápidamente y cayo de rodillas a la tumba. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Miro alado de la lapida y había otra con el grabado "_Ikiko tendo" _akane dejo salir un gemido al no controlar su llanto. Llevo sus manos a su boca y dejo caer el ramo

-ma…mamá – dijo entre sollozos mientras pasaba la mano por la lapida de Ikiko – papá… - paso su otra mano por la lapida de soun

En ese momento ranma sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho al ver a akane de ese modo. Sintió la necesidad de estar a su lado, pero se controlo, sabia que era un momento intimo de ella y prefirió seguir de pie de tras de ella apartado. No le importo nada en ese momento, no le importo que akane lo llegara a ver o no.

Akane no aguanto mas y cayo al suelo llorando amargamente, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba llorar la muerte de sus padres estando en su lugar de descanso. Asomo un poco el rostro para fijar su vista a la tumba de su madre. No le importo que nadie la escuchara en ese momento, no le importo que nadie la viera. En ese momento solo era ella y sus papás

-por…porque? – se apoyo con los brazos al suelo y miro sus tumbas – PORQUE!? –

Ranma se hizo para atrás al escuchar el grito de akane, ese grito lo había despertado de su trance. Apretó sus puños sintiendo una impotencia recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

-como nos paso esto… - akane permanecía sentada sobre sus rodillas, tomo con las manos temblorosas el ramo que había dejado caer. Vio sus manos y sus palmas estaban con algo de sangre, sabía que había sido causa de haberlas apretado sabiendo que tenía espinas. Las tomo lentamente y las puso sobre la tumba de su madre, luego miro la de su padre y se arrepintió de no haber comprado dos ramos. Tomo algunas rosas de las flores de su mamá y las coloco en la de su padre.

-parece un sueño…mas bien…una pesadilla – akane respiro hondo elevando su vista al cielo dejando que el viento jugara con su cabello y limpiara sus lagrimas –vine aquí…pensando…pensando en que decirles… - akane controlo sus ganas de llorar de nuevo

-papá…- akane paso sus manos por la lapida de su padre – se que… se que nunca llegaste a tomar buenas decisiones, papá… siempre…siempre supiste que…que te amaba mucho – akane dejo escapar un gran suspiro, sintió como tembló todo su cuerpo para hacer escapar ese suspiro lleno de dolor – porque no me cuidaste?...porque se…se supone que cuando…alguien muere…siempre están ahí para cuidarlos! – akane miro mal por un momento aquella tumba –porque…porque me dejaron sola! – akane dejo escapar sus lagrimas y se arrepintió de lo que había dicho –lo siento… no se porque digo esto… - akane miro de nuevo la tumba de su padre –te extraño… -

Ranma a quien esa escena le pareció totalmente conmovedora y triste inconscientemente se iba acercando a akane sin darse cuenta.

-mamá… - akane se dirigió a la tumba de su madre – aun…aun recuerdo aquel día…en el que… - las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos nuevamente- en el que me pediste que jugáramos a las escondidas…recuerdas – dijo riendo amargamente – desde ese día…estoy…estoy esperando que me encuentres, estoy…estoy esperando que me rescates – akane cayó de nuevo al suelo llorando amargamente – te amo! – grito casi sin voz, se sentía completamente sola, sentía que no tenía motivos suficientes para luchar.

Se levanto del suelo para quedar sentada sobre sus rodillas, su llanto no cesaba, necesitaba estar con ellos, necesitaba sentir su abrazo protector. No sabía que hacer, quería desaparecer, no le encontraba sentido a su vida, estaba sola. No tenía a sus hermanas, no tenía el amor de nadie. Quería gritar, quería desahogarse por completo, necesitaba el abrazo de sus padres, de alguien que la amara.

De repente vio la sombra que la cubría, con sus ojos llorosos trato de ver quien estaba de tras de ella, que importara que fuese un asesino, no le importaba nada. En ese momento vio aquel muchacho con la mirada azul penetrante frente a ella, de pie. Sintió perder todas sus fuerzas. Ranma la miro enternecido, se agacho un poco hasta quedar a la altura de akane, prefirió no decir nada y dejar que su mirada hablara. Akane se mantenía en silencio dejando que sus lagrimas siguieran su recorrido.

-ranma… - dijo en un susurro – me…me abrazas? – su tono parecía suplicante, ranma se estremeció y le regalo una dulce sonrisa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a los brazos del chicos quien cayo sentado con akane entre sus brazos. Akane se aferro al cuerpo de ranma y lloro aun mas fuerte, ranma automáticamente abrazo a la chica fuertemente apoyando su cabeza en su hombro aspirando su aroma. Sabia que akane necesitaba desahogarse y no se molesto porque siguiera el tiempo que fuese necesario.

-porque…porque a mi… - reclamo entre sollozos, ranma la aferro mas a el, la mantenía abrazada sobre los brazos apretándola fuerte. Paseo una de sus manos por la cabeza de akane regalándole suaves caricias. No supo que decir en ese momento y prefirió acariciarla y consolarla

-me siento sola ranma, siempre…siempre estuve sola – akane se secaba las lagrimas y se apoyaba mas en el pecho de ranma

-no estas sola akane… - decía mientras acariciaba sus brazos – tienes a mi mamá que…que te ve como una hija igual que mi papá, también…también esta ukyo que te ve como una hermana, y yo que…. – trago en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir

Akane se mantenía atenta a las palabras de ranma, en ese momento pudo oír los latidos de su corazón, el corazón de ranma latía fuertemente y akane lo estaba escuchando. Quería saber la respuesta de ranma, por alguna razón ansiaba saber su respuesta

Apretó la camisa del chico para tomar valor –que tu que…? – pregunto casi en un susurro

-que…que yo… también… te veo como…una hermana – dijo arrastrando las palabras dándose una bofetada mental, se sentía ridículo en ese momento pero no se le había ocurrido otra cosa

Akane aflojo su agarre, ranma la veía como una hermana. Ahora entendía las paleas de el con ella, ahora entendía porque siempre la molestaba y le hablaba mal, ese debe ser el trato que se tienen los hermanos. Se sintió un poco mal por dentro, ella esperaba algo mas pero agradeció a lo que dijo ya que asi no se haría ilusiones con nada.

De repente una ida cruzo por su cabeza, los hermanos no besan a sus hermanas. Nuevamente se sintió confundida, cerro los ojos fuertemente y se aparto lentamente del chico y lo miro directo a los ojos

-gracias ranma… - le dijo con una dulce sonrisa que derroto las defensas del muchacho – ya no estoy enojada contigo –

Ranma sonrió ante este comentario y sin pensarlo paso su mano por el mentón de la chica acariciándolo –te ves mas bonita cuando sonríes – en ese momento no era consiente de sus palabras, simplemente las dejaba salir.

Akane se sintió un poco intimidada por la mirada de ranma y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, no podía bajar la mirada solamente se dejaba llevar por las caricias de ranma. Se había sonrojado en ese momento y a ranma eso le pareció lo mas hermoso que había visto.

Sin pensarlo y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos se acerco lentamente hacia la joven, vio como ella iba cerrando los ojos lentamente. Ranma se mordió los labios ante tan tentadora entrega, podía sentir el aliento de akane chocar contra el suyo. Sin pensarlo dos veces paso la mano por la cintura de akane atrayéndola a el. Aun estaba sentado en el suelo y ranma volvió a colocarla entre sus piernas para tenerla mas cerca. Akane había abierto los ojos por un momento y los volvió a cerrar, ella también se estaba dejando llevar por aquel momento.

Ranma acorto la poca distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios con los de akane con los suyos. Una corriente se apodero de todo su cuerpo al sentirla tan cerca. Abrió un poco los ojos y vio como una lagrima corría por la mejilla de la chica y la aferro mas a el. Akane sentía su cuerpo desfallecer, su cuerpo entero temblaba en una agradable sensación jamás experimentada.

Ranma abrió su boca esperando que akane permitiera intensificar el beso. Akane mordió el labio inferior de ranma provocándole a este una corriente que erizaba sus bellos. Ranma saboreo los labios de akane pasando su lengua por esta.

Akane se sintió por primera vez completa. De repente pensó que si llegaba a sentir cosas por ranma que ya estaba sintiendo, cuando lo perdiera…cuando lo perdiera le iba a doler como nunca. Con mucho esfuerzo se aparto de el evitando seguir besándolo.

-espera ranma… - coloco su mano en su pecho evitando que el se acercara –los…los hermanos no se besan –

Ranma no imagino que ella diría eso, pero creyó que tenia razón. Se alejo de ella algo enfadado por haberlo rechazado en el beso, era la segunda vez que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y la besaba. Sabia en ese momento que akane lo traería dando vueltas. El siempre lo que se proponía lo conseguía, y ahora conseguir que akane confié plenamente en el y que se entregara a el por completo era su siguiente meta.

-lo siento – dijo el muchacho de la trenza apartándose

-vamos a casa – akane se levanto de su puesto y miro la tumba de sus padres – adiós papás, los vendré a visitar en otra ocasión – akane miro a ranma y le regalo una sonrisa –gracias ranma, creo…creo que necesitaba llorar con alguien – ranma solo asintió con la cabeza y antes de que akane pudiera notar lo sonrojado que estaba se dio la vuelta para ir a casa

-vamos a casa akane – akane agacho la mirada algo triste, y se dispuso a seguir a ranma. Le echo un ultimo vistazo a la tumba de sus padres y siguió su camino

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Chikibell****:** gracias por tu comentario, me agrada que te guste mi historia :D

**ka-chan:** :D a mi me encanta!

**Guest**** :** miiil disculpas jajaja cuando recién comenze a escribir la historia, era nueva en esto y lo deje inconcluso pero te prometo que apenas acabe este que estoy escribiendo voy a retomar el que me dices pero lo voy hacer mucho mejor :D esperalo.

**Yo:** sii lo que pasa es que akane nunca se atrevió a comentar nada por miedo, y bueno ranma por rechazo.

**Candy****:** hola candy, gracias por seguir mi historia y contestando tu pregunta anterior bueno yo no me disfrazo en mi país nadie se disfraza solo los que van a fiestas infantiles yo a mi edad jajaja ya creo que no igual aquí nadie va a buscar dulces o algo, eso no es mucha tradición aqui


End file.
